Other Half of My Soul
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: Welcome to the world of one Harry James Potter. He and his fifth year friends are all a year older than in the books to support this story. Harry finally thinks his life will calm down...to bad that's too much to ask, after all he wouldn't be who he is if he got a quiet life. This time most of his "excitement" comes from his love life. Warnings: mpreg, miscarriage, Merlin's Heir
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Cedric X Harry is the initial pairing, but it will change.**

**Rated M for mild language and sexual themes and it also may include some mild violence and graphic images. Any sexual scenes that may occur will be marked as a lemon and you always have the option of scrolling down to the next bold line if you don't want to read them or if they make you uncomfortable.**

**To all readers who will come across this story and any future stories that I may write or may already be writing, I don't cover couples that either happened in the book series or the movie. So, you must always expect the unexpected from me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or most of the story plot, we all know who that really belongs to.**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg, miscarriage, soul bonding, Cho and Ginny bashing, good Draco and Snape, Sirius is alive and so is Remus, powerful Harry.**

**Here are some important memos that you need to be aware of before reading this story. 1. Important details are given about Harry's life with the Dursley's before Hogwarts**

**2\. He is 13 when he gets his Hogwarts letter not 11. It makes more sense later on in the story...All of his friends in his grade are a year older**

**3\. This does start as a Harry x Cedric story but will morph into a Harry x Charlie story**

**4\. The ages of everyone are as followed. Harry and his friends in his year are 13 when the they start Hogwarts and Charlie is 22 when fifth year starts.**

**Chapter 1 The beginning**

**_Harry's Backstory_**

Harry's past was not the best to say the least. His parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when he was only a year old and, in that time, he instantly became an orphan. He was taken to live with the only relatives that he had left so he remained feeling like an orphan. Aunt Petunia found him in the morning when she was leaving out milk cartons and shrieked.

She muttered to herself. "What in the world is a baby doing on our front step." She then looked down and noticed the letter that was laying gently on top of the baby, again she muttered to herself. _*Oh no why would they bring him here? __Vernon is not going to be happy when he finds out who this baby is.__*_

Vernon came running, well as much as he could run for a man of his size which was pretty much the size of a whale. "Petunia dear what is the matter?"

Petunia just looked at him with a frightened expression and just pointed at the basket with the baby inside.

Vernon looks at the baby then back at his wife. "Who in the world is that baby and how in the hell did it get here?" Petunia just looked at her husband and he immediately knew the answer to his own question.

_*Oh, great we have a baby freak on our doorstep. What in the world do they expect me to do with it? * _"Well what do we do with him?" Vernon just looks at his wife with a questioning gaze. "I don't want anything to do with their kind."

Petunia looks at her husband. "I know that but Vernon, we have to at least take him in. I know that I have hated my sister for what she was but, in the end, she is still my sister."

_*I will never think of this little freak as my son and I will personally make sure he knows that as he grows up. He is freak and will be treated like one. * _Vernon sighed but nodded to this none the less. "Okay fine but I refuse to treat him as my own son because I know what he will turn out to be."

Petunia knew that this was true especially if he was anything like his father and she knew deep down that he would be and that one day he would be extremely powerful and influential in their world. "I would never ask that of you, but we do need to keep him alive, we don't need any of those freaks showing up at our door." They both silently nodded in agreement with each other and took the baby in.

This is how Harry James Potter's life began and so did the hell that came with it. He was forced to learn how to cook at the age of three and then he was given the tasks of taking care of all the chores around the house.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Harry was their slave and had to do whatever they told him to do unless he wanted to be punished severely and his punish could be a variety of different things. Mostly it was starvation and emotionally abuse but occasionally it was physical as well depending on how mad Vernon became. Harry never even knew his real name until he went to primary school, his aunt, uncle, and cousin always called him freak. He never knew how his parents really died that they were wizards, meaning he was one too until a big half giant came to him with a letter on the day of his thirteenth birthday. This was the first time he ever heard about the wizarding world and at first, he denied that anything the half giant named Hagrid said.

Harry shakes his head and fights an internal battle with himself. _*There is no way that any of this is actually true. That would mean that I really did come from a loving family and I'm special and not a freak. Wait what am I thinking, there is no way I would be that lucky. * _ "There is no way that I could possibly be a wizard there is no such thing, they are only in fairy tales."

Hagrid as the half giant was called just shook his head at him. "Of course, there is young Harry, you're a wizard and so were your parents, where do you think that you learned it all?"

Harry stammered at this comment and struggles to find the words. "Th- that can't be true my parents died in a car crash and what do you mean where do I think I learned it all from?"

Hagrid looks at him very livid at the fact that the Dursley's have lied to this boy since he was old enough to talk. "I don't ever want you to think that your parents died that way because it's not true, they died as hero's who tried everything, they could to protect you."

Harry saw the expression on Hagrid's face and listened to his words and made the informed conclusion that his parents really hadn't died in a car crash. He could also sense some extreme anger coming from him. "But I realize now that my parents didn't die in a car crash."

Petunia finally took some pity on Harry and decided to tell him the truth. "Of course not. Your parents didn't die in a crash, but we had to tell you something, they were murdered by a mad man."

Harry was again shocked and hurt by this comment. "Why would you guys lie to me all this time when you knew what really happened?"

Vernon just sneered at his unwanted nephew. "Do you actually think that we wanted you? We told you a story, so you would stop asking what happened to them."

Vernon then turns his attention to the half giant that was currently sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "He will not be going to that crazy school."

Hagrid just smirks and looks at Vernon. "Oh, and I suppose a muggle like yourself is going to stop him."

Harry looks at Hagrid confused. "What in the world is a muggle?"

Hagrid smiles a little. "It just means someone who doesn't have any magic in them or someone who doesn't have enough magic in them to be considered magical."

Petunia puts a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Vernon let him go, just think we won't have to deal with him again until the summertime."

Vernon grins evilly. "Fine you can take the freak with you. I would prefer that he never come back at all, but I guess we can deal with him for just the summer months."

Looking back on that moment, Harry knew he made this best decision in following Hagrid and he thanked fate or whatever deity that was looking down on him for finally giving him break and allowing him a chance to have a better life. His life has changed for the better. He has two amazing best friends that he considers his honorary brother and sister, along with a small core group of friends that he also likes to think of as his extended family. Harry was finally able to find somewhere that he felt like he belonged with people who would accept him for who he is, basically a place a he could call home.

However, because he is Harry Potter and fate seems to always want to play tricks on him, his life hasn't been easy even while he has been at Hogwarts. Not everything that had happened to him while at school had been a bad thing either, he has had both good surprises and really bad surprises that almost led to his death and the death of his friends.

During his first year he met a prick that insulted his first friend that ever made, so in turn he made his first enemy as well or least he thought he did. Then he becomes the youngest seeker in a century to make a house quidditch team. After that he had to face a fully-grown mountain troll with Ron in order to save Hermione, who was hiding in a bathroom after Ron the idiot had made fun of her in charms class. Then during his first quidditch match ever, someone tried to kill him, but Hermione because of her quick thinking successfully stuffed that attack, thank Merlin for that.

The grand finale of his first year was getting past a three headed dog who ironically was named Fluffy, then getting through a Devils Snare and out flying a key with a broken wing and also trying not to get attacked by the other flying keys. After that they had to get past a life-sized wizard's chess set and having Ron get knocked out in the process with Hermione staying behind with him. The final kicker was finding out that Professor Quirrell was working for Voldemort and them trying to kill him again.

Harry's second year wasn't much better. His horrendous year started during the summer when a crazy house elf named Dobby came to his "house" and tried to get Harry not to return to Hogwarts by stealing all of his letters from his friends which of course he refused and chased that crazy elf downstairs. When Harry still refused this caused the house elf to drop a cake on the head of one of Vernon's clients. Dobby the crazy elf then left making everyone in the room think that Harry had done this. He was furious and of course Harry was blamed for this and received heavy punishment which resulted in iron bars being put on the outside of Harry's bedroom window.

One night he was rescued by Ron, Fred, and George and they took him to the Burrow in their father's flying car. The same crazy elf tried to prevent Ron and Harry from getting to Hogwarts by blocking the path to the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. He learned he could talk to snakes which was seen as a sign of being evil; kids were being attacked and petrified and the entire student body thought Harry was one the one doing it until Hermione became one of the victims. Ginny almost died after being taken down into the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry had killed the Basilisk living in the chamber and almost died himself, however he was saved by Dumbledore's pet Phoenix called Fawkes.

Harry's third year was relatively quiet compared to the past two years but that didn't mean he was able to relax and enjoy it. There was another so-called mad man after him. By the end of the year he found out the Sirius Black was the supposed mad man trying to kill him and he was also his godfather. He also found out that Sirius hadn't betrayed his parents but that another one of their friends had, Peter Pettigrew, the dirty rat. On a good note he was able to be caught and given over to the proper authorities and Sirius was deemed a free man.

His fourth year can be summed up in four words: The Tri-Wizard Tournament. No other words need to be used because within these four words all hell had broken loose, and Harry's world was turned even more upside down than it already was.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

**_The Present_**

Harry and Cedric managed to make it back to the school after being sucked into a portkey that led them to an old graveyard. Dumbledore came flying over to them. "Harry, Cedric what happened?"

Harry was still in utter shock at the events that just took place and was holding his arm close to his chest while Cedric's arm was wrapped protectively around Harry. "I'm sorry headmaster but I would like to get Harry to Madam Pomphrey before he is bombarded with questions." With that Cedric looked towards his father and Sirius and they both followed him to the medical tent.

Amos Diggory and Sirius Black entered the tent a few moments after the boys did and they both had to restrain themselves from asking too many questions to soon. Surprisingly Severus Snape also walked into the tent to examine Harry.

_*Is he trying to give everyone a heart attack with his stupid hero complex? I would prefer not to lose my mate due to this one's early death. Although I suppose he is much braver than most adults are and that is something that no one wants to change. * _"Mr. Potter what have you gotten yourself into now?" Snape asked Harry as he began to examine him.

Harry chuckled slightly at Professor Snape's antics. "Oh, you know the usual trouble, the only thing I know how to do according to you and everyone else." Then Harry got serious and whispers quietly but loud enough for Sirius and Amos to hear. "He came back and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Severus stopped his movements and just stared at Harry and Cedric for a moment before continuing his examination. "I know I could feel it and it's not your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself."

Sirius and Amos came running over when they heard this.

Amos went over to his son and started to inspect him. "Are you alright son, did you get hurt?"

Cedric just smiles and tries to shrug off his father's hands. "I'm fine father. Harry saved me."

Amos turns his attention to Harry. "Thank you for saving my son Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head as he was also trying to keep Sirius at bay. "You don't have to thank me Mr. Diggory, your son means a lot to me and please call me Harry."

Amos raises a questioning brow to his son, expecting a clarification to this statement made by Mr. Potter.

Before anyone could answer Dumbledore walked into the tent. "What is the verdict Severus?"

Severus turns to look at the headmaster and just leaves the tent not before whispering something to Harry. "You need to tell him everything, no hiding anything."

Harry nods and then looks up at Dumbledore. "I'm fine headmaster, they just cut me which they used my blood to bring him back. Professor Snape was able to heal my cut for me though."

Sirius shakes his head. "Before we get too sidetracked can we get back to what the hell are we supposed to do about the mad man that was brought back to life?"

_*I fear that this is much more complex than anyone thinks it is. We need to figure this out quickly before we have another full-blown war on our hands. * _Dumbledore smiles sadly. "I do not have a plan yet, but we all need to be guarded and ready for anything." He turns his attention to Harry. "You will have to go back to your relatives to keep you safe."

Harry turned white as a ghost at this comment and Cedric just held onto him tighter. "With all due respect sir but there is no way in hell that I will let Harry go back there."

Sirius raises an eyebrow and smirks. "And why won't you let my godson go back there Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric just looks at Sirius Black intently and doesn't let his voice waver. "He is my boyfriend sir, I'm sorry that I did not ask for your permission first."

Sirius just smiles fondly at him. "It is alright I already knew, I just wanted to hear it from you." Sirius then turns his attention back to the headmaster. "I conquer with Cedric's statement. You know full well what kind of treatment he receives at the horrible house and I will not allow him to go back there especially since I am now considered a free man."

Dumbledore just shakes his head. "I'm afraid there isn't much you can do about it because you are not listed as his guardian."

At this point Amelia Bones walks into the medical tent. "I'm afraid that is where you are wrong Albus. Harry is now under the guardianship of Lord Black here."

Harry's eye lit up for the first time since before the third task started. "I am?"

Madame Bones smiles at him. "Yes, you are Lord Potter and I am making strict instructions that you are never to go back to that house again."

Harry wiggled his way out of Cedric's grip and ran over to his godfather hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sirius just hugs his godson back and smiles. "We can finally have the family we wanted, you, me, Remus and Severus." Sirius then turns his attention Cedric simply ignoring the fact the Dumbledore is still there. "Cedric you are more than welcome to stay with us at any point during the summer break."

Cedric's eyes lit up and looked over to his father with a hopeful expression. "Dad can I stay with Harry this summer?" Cedric was completely expecting his father to flat out deny his request, but he had to ask anyway.

Amos Diggory stands there and thinks about it for a moment then smiles and nods. "Yes, you may stay with Harry and Lord Black this summer, but you must be on your best behavior young man."

Cedric smiles so big and hugs his father for the first time in what felt like forever. "Thank you so much dad, I promise I will be on my best behavior."

About a month later after they have all gotten settled in for the summer holidays Harry is in the study reading some books when Cedric walks in.

"Hey baby." Cedric kisses Harry on the cheek.

Harry looks up at him "Hey. So, what did Dumbledore want?" Cedric sits down in a chair next to him.

"Well he wants me to come back to Hogwarts this year to apprentice under Professor Flitwick since I want to become a master of Charms."

Harry is extremely happy. "That is great news love!" Harry kisses Cedric and is about to continue but he stops himself when he gets a sudden urge to puke. Harry runs to the bathroom, then he throws up in the toilet and groans. He then thinks to himself. _*What in the world is wrong with me, I can't keep any food down and I'm more tired than usual. *_

Cedric gets up with a concerned expression on his face and follows him to the bathroom. "Harry, baby what's wrong?" Cedric rubs his back.

Harry shakes his head and shudders a little from the nasty taste in his mouth. "I don't know I have just been getting sick lately I think I just have a stomach bug."

Cedric is not impressed by this answer. "How long exactly have you been getting sick for?"

"I think about a couple of weeks or so." Harry cringes at the expression he was receiving from his boyfriend. "Maybe Sirius can get poppy here and she can check me out."

Cedric nods in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan to me. I will go talk to him and you should go lay down on the bed."

"Alright Ced I will go do that." He kisses him and goes to lay down on the bed. Cedric goes downstairs to find Sirius. "Sirius, are you down here I need to talk to you about something?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." Sirius says.

Cedric follows his voice and walks into the kitchen. "Do you think you could get Poppy here Harry says he has been sick for several weeks?"

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean he has been sick for several weeks?"

Cedric shakes his head. "Please don't shoot the messenger. I don't know any more details than that to be honest this is the first time I am hearing of this. As you know I just got back from meeting with Dumbledore and I want up to tell Harry about our meeting and we kissed then he stopped and bolted out of the room towards the bathroom and puked."

Sirius nodded. "He tends to not tell people when something is wrong with him unfortunately. But yes, I can get her here. Anything for my godson." Sirius fire calls Poppy.

"Mr. Black how can I be of service?"

"It's Harry he is not feeling well and whatever it is, it's not getting any better."

She internally sighs and thinks. *_What in the world is wrong with that boy now? We aren't even at school yet and he already needs my attention, that boy is going to be the death of me. * _"Okay I will make my way through, then I will check up on the troublesome Potter." Poppy makes it through the floo and heads to where Harry is.

"So, what seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" Poppy asks.

Harry looks up at the Matron. "I have been feeling lightheaded and have been getting sick for about three weeks now."

"Okay then Mr. Potter let's look at you. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Black please leave the room, so I can check Harry." Poppy runs some tests and find's something that surprises her. "Mr. Potter are you sexually active with Mr. Diggory?"

Harry blushes completely taken off guard by the question. "Um yes I am. Why?"

She just shakes her head. "Well it would appear that you are pregnant."

Harry just sat there until he was finally able to put a sentence together. "Pre-pregnant? Are you sure? I didn't think that was possible for male wizards."

"Yes Mr. Potter I am absolutely sure you are four weeks along to be exact, and yes, it is completely possible." She says will complete confidence.

Harry thinks back to four weeks ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Start of lemon (You have been warned, if you don't like it please skip down until you see the next set of bold words.)**_

_It's a couple of days after the dreadful events of the Tri Wizard Tournament and Harry and Cedric are making out in Harry's room at Grimmauld Place and Cedric has just put up a locking and silencing charm on the room, so no one can walk in on them._

_Cedric is rubbing his hands everything that he gets to without crossing the invisible boundary that he and Harry have. "Baby if we don't stop soon, I won't be able to control myself anymore."_

_Harry mumbles into Cedric's shoulder. "Maybe that isn't such a bad thing."_

_Cedric shudders and thinks. *Did he just say what I think he just said. * "Harry can you please repeat that before I lose my mind completely."_

_Harry chuckles at his boyfriend's shock. _"_I said it wouldn't be a bad thing if you were to lose all control."_

_Cedric looks at his green eyes shocked and at a loss for words. _"_Harry do you know what you are saying. I need you to make sure that this is you what you are implying."_

_Harry kisses him quickly before pulling back just as fast. _"_Yes, I want my first time to be with you and I want it to happen right now, otherwise I'm going to be really upset with you because I know you want it to."_

_Cedric loses all control as soon as the words leave his boyfriends mouth. Then he starts kissing Harry back before moving down to his neck while his fingers start to work on Harry's shirt buttons. The more buttons Cedric takes apart them more of Harry's skin he kisses down._

_Harry is moaning and runs his fingers through Cedric's hair. "Keep going please." Cedric continues to kiss him all over then he puts his fingers inside Harry's underwear and grabs his thighs._

_Cedric looks at Harry with a questioning look and Harry nods, so Cedric pulls Harry's underwear off. After he does this Cedric can't help but stare at his boyfriend's toned body. "My God you're gorgeous love."_

_Harry blushes. "Oh, stop it. Now it is your turn to take your clothes off Ced". Cedric laughs a little but then does as Harry says and takes his clothes off._

_Cedric prepares Harry by inserting one finger and moving it around slowly._

_Harry arches his back and pushes against his boyfriend's finger. "Ced, mhmmm, please keep going, it feels interesting but in a good way."_

_Cedric smirks then nods. "Good, I'm glad you are enjoying this and don't worry love I'm not going to stop." He continues his ministrations by adding another finger. Then he starts to scissor his fingers inside Harry trying to stretch him as much as possible._

_"Oohhh Ced that feels so good please don't stop." Harry can only shake his head back and forth and wiggles on the bed as the pleasure runs through him._

_Cedric smirks and continues for a few minutes then he removes his fingers._

_Harry whines at the loss and looks up at Cedric pleading with him to continue without actually saying any words._

_"Don't worry love it will only get better you just have to wait a minute, I promise you." Cedric leans back and mutters a charm to prevent pregnancy just in case Harry is a carrier then he lines himself up with Harry's entrance before looking at Harry for permission. Harry just nods at him unable to speak any actual words._

_Harry is growing impatient after he nods to Cedric with a silent okay and he doesn't have to wait long because Cedric slowly starts to push his length inside of him and Harry winces at the slight discomfort. To try and avoid as much pain as possible Cedric pushes himself inside in one long motion until he is at the hilt._

_Pain shoots up his spine after this action and Harry thinks to himself. "Oh, fuck that kind of hurts." So, he tries to control his breathing to get over the pain that is currently running through him._

_"Am I hurting you? I will stop if you need me to." Cedric says with a worried expression written on his face._

_Harry shakes his head with tears in his eyes. "I just need a minute love." Cedric stops moving while staying inside of Harry. After a minute Harry gets used to the feeling of Cedric inside him, then he looks up into his boyfriends' eyes. _"_You can move Ced."_

_Cedric nods and pushes in and out of Harry slowly at first, but it is all too much for Harry and he wraps his legs around Cedric's waist. "I need you to go faster please love."_

_Cedric doesn't need to be told twice, so he picks up the pace. "Shit baby you feel so good." He continues to ram inside of him loving the feeling of being there._

_Harry is having a hard time keeping himself composed. "Ced...Don't stop please...Oh God." He trails off because he can't form any other words._

_"Damn it, baby, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Cedric's breathing has increased to harsh pants at this point. _

_Harry's breathing is matching his boyfriends. "I won't either."_

_Cedric grabs Harry's length with one hand and starts to pump him in sync with his thrusts. Harry finishes first and not long after that Cedric releases inside Harry and collapses next to Harry on the bed._

_Harry rests his head on Cedric's shoulder. "I love you Ced."_

_Cedric kisses the top of his head. "I love you too Harry."_

**_End of lemon_**

**_End of flashback._**

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

"I didn't even know that was possible." Harry stated still in shock.

"Again, I will tell you that it is very possible. For someone as powerful as you, it is not unheard of. There have been a few cases in the past but not a lot."

Harry is still a bit confused. "But I still don't understand how come if it was possible that no one ever told me?"

Madam Pomphrey shakes her head. "That I cannot answer you, that is something you should ask Mr. Diggory or your godfather, preferably your godfather."

Harry nods. *I _will have to remember to ask them later. * _"I will thank you Poppy."

Madame Pomphrey gives Harry a small smile. "You are welcome Harry. Meanwhile I will go get Mr. Diggory and you can tell him the news." Madam Pomphrey leaves to go get Cedric. A few minutes later Cedric comes into the room.

Harry noticed that Cedric look very frazzled and laughs a little. Madam Pomphrey puts a silencing spell up, so they can have their privacy without any peering ears listening.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Cedric asked Harry then sits down next to him.

Harry looks up at his boyfriend as he walks into the room and immediately dreads the conversation that they are about to have. "Well it's not a stomach bug like I thought it was."

"Well that's good..." He notices that Harry wasn't excited, so he stops and gets concerned all over again. "Well if it isn't then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." He whispers so quietly it almost impossible to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that can you repeat that please?"

Harry looks up at him with tears in his eyes. "Madam Pomphrey says that I'm pregnant!" Harry looks away as soon as he says this fearing the worst.

Cedric stands up. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Ced! I'm sorry for ruining everything." Harry then breaks down into sobs that wrack is whole body.

Cedric couldn't even believe what he was hearing right now, and he wasn't even sure which thing he should respond to first, the fact that his Harry was pregnant or the fact that Harry just apologized for thinking he ruined everything.

Harry manages to get himself to stop shaking before he looks at his boyfriend again. "Cedric, are you okay? You're scarring me because you aren't saying anything."

Cedric shakes his head and finally comes to his senses and he walks back over and sits down next to Harry. "Yeah I am just shocked that's all and I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again do you hear me? You haven't ruined anything; in case you haven't noticed it takes two people to create a new life. I'm not going anywhere we are in this together every step of the way."

"I was so worried that you would leave me and not want anything to do with me ever again." Harry looked down at his hands while the tears continued to stream down his face.

"Harry, baby look at me please." Harry looks up and Cedric wipes the tears off of his face with both of his thumbs. "I would never ever think of leaving you no matter what. I love you with all my heart."

Tears are continuing to fall from Harry's eyes but this time they are happy tears. "I love you too Ced more than I ever thought I could."

Cedric leans down kisses him then gets serious again. "However, I believe now it is time to tell Sirius."

Harry gulped but nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should not sure how he is going to take it though."

"We will never know until we tell him." Sirius walks up. "Do the two of you mind if I take down the privacy and silencing charms?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, we need to talk to you anyway." Sirius takes down the wards and comes into the room and takes a seat in an empty chair. "Alright you two what did she say?"

Harry and Cedric look at each other. "Well I don't want you to get upset Siri but um there is going to be a new member to the family in 7 to 8 months."

Sirius isn't dumb in the slightest. "Cedric what did you do to my godson? Didn't your father teach you the proper charms when having intercourse?"

Cedric feels like he should be running away at this point but is able to stay put. "Um yes he did, and I did use them I swear."

Sirius shook his head. "I had a feeling that this might happen you are way too powerful and your heritage probably makes it, so charms and spells won't work."

Harry looks at his godfather confused. "What do you mean my heritage?"

"You being a potter you are part of a very old magical family part of the original families as am I our magics are different than the normal magical family...I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner I wasn't aware that you two had gotten that far in your relationship."

"No, I'm sorry Siri I should have told you, but I'm not used to having someone care about me as a parental figure."

Sirius and Cedric were both surprised to hear this and they happened to say at the same time. "And you won't have to worry about that ever again."

"So, you're not mad than?" Harry asked him.

"Well I can't say that I'm entirely happy about it but no I'm not mad and once Remus finds out you know he won't want to leave you out of his sight."

The next month right after Harry's birthday Remus came to stay for a few weeks.

Sirius walks up to him and gives him a big hug. "Hey Remmy, why don't you come with me we have some things we need to talk about with the boys."

Immediately Remus gets worried. "Is everything okay? No one is hurt I hope?"

Sirius shakes his head. "No, it's nothing like that just come with me." Remus nods and follows Sirius into one of the sitting rooms where he finds Harry and Cedric cuddled up together on a settee.

"Alright you two what is this all about Siri already has me worried sick as soon as I get into the house."

Harry shoots Sirius a look. "I'm sorry that he did that to you he should know better however using his brains for smarts isn't always his strong suite." Remus and Cedric both look at him then they burst out laughing.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Sirius then pretends to pout.

"Padfoot you really aren't attractive when you pout like that." Remus manages to say between laughs.

Sirius just sticks out his tongue and sits down across from them.

Remus then sits down as well. "Okay boys really do you mind telling me what's going on please?"

Harry nods. "Well a month ago, Poppy came down to check on me because I wasn't feeling well, and Cedric caught me getting sick, so I finally decided to get checked out."

Remus starts sniffing and growls. "Something smells different, Moony smells it. Cub you wouldn't happen to be carrying your own cub, would you?"

Everyone in the room is shocked. Cedric finally speaks up. "How did you figure that so fast? And yes, I take responsibility for not taking better precautions."

Remus shakes his head. "It's a wolf thing and I don't blame you I'm sure Sirius told you, but contraceptives don't work on males of the Potter line especially those that are carriers." He saw the confusing look coming from Harry. "Cub all that means is that some males are born with the ability to bear children we in the wizarding world call them carriers."

Harry just sits there for a second while he processes what Remus just told him." Oh, okay I didn't know that."

"I wouldn't expect you to since you were raised by those terrible muggles." Again, Moony starts growling as he gets very protective of Harry. "All I can say is that I expect you to take care of him Cedric and I am glad that you are taking ownership of your actions but if anything happens to him..."

Sirius and Harry both shout at the same time "Moony!"

"Don't scare him to death please." Sirius gives him a look after seeing Harry's pleading expression.

Remus gives them a sheepish look. "Okay I'm not trying to you know how my wolf gets mixed in with my personality sometimes I can't control it."

Cedric speaks up. "It's okay Remus I understand, and you have my promise that I will do everything that I can to protect him."

Remus smiles. "Good that all Sirius and I can ask from you."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

The next month flew by very quickly and before Harry knew it his fifth year was about to start. They were all saying their goodbyes at Kings Cross.

"If you need anything let me know." Then he looks at Cedric. "And you better take good care of my godson and honorary grandson or I will find you then I will release Moony on you too."

Cedric gulped but nodded. "I will sir I promise."

"Okay Siri don't worry I will let you know I promise and trust me Cedric will take good care of me." Harry hugged Sirius and Remus then they both got on the train. He found Ron and Hermione and Cedric walked in and sat down with them.

"So, Harry how was your first summer with Sirius?" Hermione asked him.

"It was great, but I have to tell you guys something and it might come as a pretty big shock."

"Okay then what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well Cedric and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant." Harry then cringed a little in case shouting would come from his friends.

Hermione and Ron were shocked, but Hermione was the first one to speak. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Yeah me neither but Madam Pomphrey said that someone as powerful as me is able to and that there have been a couple of cases in the past. Also, both Sirius and Remus said that some males are born as what they call carriers meaning they are born with the ability to carry children."

Ron was next to speak. "Well mate we are here for you, but I don't think Ginny is going to be too, happy about it."

"Thanks Ron and Mione that means a lot. I know not everyone is going to be supportive." Ron turned to Cedric and said. "You better not hurt him or you're going to wish you were never born."

Harry and Hermione said together "RON!"

Harry then shakes his head in embarrassment and groans. "Why did you have to say something like that?"

"What I'm just saying it's my job as your honorary brother." Ron just looked at them.

Cedric smiles. "You won't have to worry about that because I don't plan on hurting him."

A couple hours later and they finally all arrive at Hogwarts. Everyone gets off the train and goes inside to the great hall and all the students watch as the first year's gets sorted. "I hope Poppy knows a concealing charm because in a couple of months I won't be able to hide my condition." Harry stated.

"Harry don't worry about it and I'm sure she does." Hermione told him.

"I know I just don't want the whole school to know at least not yet anyways." Harry said and looked down. Cedric grabbed his hand and just held it tight. "I'm just glad you guys are all still here to support me."

"Hey, it's the least we can do since you saved our asses more than once." Ron said.

"Yeah we are with you through thick and thin and till the end." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiles big. "Thanks guys it really means a lot to me I wasn't sure how this was going to but now I don't have to worry about some of our other friends either as I have a feeling, they will be supportive too."

Snape walked over to Cedric and whispered in his ear. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office." With that Snape walks away.

Harry looked at him strange. "What was that about love?"

Cedric redirects his gaze to Harry after Professor Snape walks away. "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office, I guess. So, I will see you later okay love?"

"Yeah that's fine." Harry kisses him and Cedric goes to Dumbledore's office.

Cedric knocks on the headmaster's door. "Come in Cedric" Dumbledore says. So, Cedric walks into his office. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, I did Cedric my boy. Please sit down, would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir, but if you could please tell me why you summoned me here that would be great."

"Very well, it has come to my knowledge that you and Harry are going to be parents is that correct?"

Cedric blushes. "I'm not sure how you manage to figure everything out but yes that would be correct."

"Well I would like to have Harry live with you this school year while you are apprenticing under Professor Flitwick."

Cedric was shocked and was having a hard time forming complete thoughts in his head. "Are you, serious sir that would be amazing?"

"Yes I am. I want the best for Harry, and I know he loves you more than anything, he even told me himself last year." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well thank you very much sir this means a lot I won't let you down."

"Ah it is Harry that I hope you won't let down and don't forget to meet with Professor Flitwick about setting up a schedule between the two of you."

"I will never let that happen sir I can promise you that and thank you very much again sir, I will make sure to do that."

"Good, good. Now then your room will be on the sixth floor next to the prefect's bathroom and the password is 'quidditch' and your things have already been moved."

"Thank you, sir, I will let Harry know." Cedric turns around feeling as if he was on cloud nine and leaves to find Harry.

Cedric doesn't have to look very hard as he finds Harry in the Great Hall right where he left him. "Harry, I have to tell you something very important and I hope you will like it just as much as I do."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Let me know what you think. I want to thank my avid readers for staying patient with me. I love all of you and your continued support means a lot to me and I look forward to gaining new support as this story progresses.**

**I will be posing some questions at the ends of some of the chapters that I would greatly appreciate if some of you would answer for. I hate getting stuck in my stories, so this helps me to avoid that…Again thank you all so much for your continued support.**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving Forward and Next Step

**Other Half to My Soul**

**Harry/Cedric eventual Harry/Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or most of the story plot, we all know who that really belongs to.**

**Warnings: slash, Mpreg, miscarriage, Cho and Umbridge bashing and mild Ginny bashing, good Draco and Snape, Sirius is alive and so is Remus, powerful Harry**

***-means personal thoughts while in a flashback or personal thoughts**

**One more note that I want to make known is that each chapter will have a minimum of 7,000 words.**

_**Previously:**_

_Cedric knocks on the headmaster's door. "Come in Cedric" Dumbledore says. So, Cedric walks into his office. "You wanted to see me sir."_

_"Yes, I did Cedric my boy. Please sit down, would you like a lemon drop?"_

_"No thank you sir_, _but if you could please tell me why you summoned me here that would be great."_

_"Very well, it has come to my knowledge that you and Harry are going to be parents is that correct?"_

_Cedric blushes. "I'm not sure how you manage to figure everything out but yes that would be correct"._

_"Well I would like to have Harry live with you this school year while you are apprenticing under Professor Flitwick."_

_Cedric was shocked _and was having a hard time forming complete thoughts in his head_. "Are you, serious sir that would be amazing?"_

_"Yes I am. I want the best for Harry, and I know he loves you more than anything, he even told me himself last year". Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye._

_"Well thank you very much sir this means a lot I won't let you down"._

_"Ah it is Harry that I hope you won't let_ _down and don't forget to meet with Professor Flitwick about setting up a schedule between the two_ _of you."_

_"I will never let that happen sir I can promise you that and thank_ _you very much again sir, I will_ _make sure to do that."_

_"Good, good. Now then your room will be on the sixth floor next to the prefect's bathroom and the password is 'quidditch' and your things have already been moved."_

_"Thank you, sir, I will let Harry know". Cedric turns around feeling as if he was on cloud nine and leaves to find Harry._

_Cedric doesn't have to look very hard as he finds Harry in the Great Hall right where he left him. "Harry, I have to tell you something very important and I_ _hope you will like it_ _just as much_ _as I do."_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 2 Moving forward/next step**

_*He seems really excited about whatever it is that Dumbledore had to talk to him about. Also he wants me to like it, now I'm curious.* _Harry looks at Cedric curiously. "Oh, okay. What is it love?"

Cedric smirks at him trying not to give it away right then and there. "If you want to know what it is love, then you are going to have to follow me." Harry pauses for a second and Cedric looks back with a smirk still on his face. "Or you can stay here if you don't want to know either way it's up to you love." He stands there and waits for Harry to process what he just said.

Harry gives him another strange look but then shrugs his shoulders and stands up next to Cedric. _*This seems like this could turn out to be something really interesting, I wonder what has him so excited. Well I better follow him and find out. * _"Alright then Ced, lead the way please."

Cedric holds out his hand which Harry gladly takes then he leads him out of the Great Hall and towards the staircases. Cedric leads Harry up to the sixth floor and they come to a stop in front of a knight on horseback portrait. _*Well we are here; I wonder what his reaction is going to be once I open this door? Well only one way to find out I suppose. * _He turns to look at his boyfriend and smiles. _*He makes such a cute face when he is confused. Wait, I need to stay focused, this is no time to get distracted even if he a great distraction. Merlin, I love him so much. *_

Harry is now even more confused than he was in the beginning because he has no idea where he is. "Where exactly are we? I have never seen this portrait before." _*So far, he hasn't helped me at all to become less confused, actually he has accomplished the exact opposite. Come on Ced what are we doing and what are you trying to tell me, can't you just spit it out already? *_

"I will show you love; you just have to be patient please." Cedric chuckles a little as he hears Harry say. "Humph." Then Cedric says the password 'quidditch' and the portrait opens. "Come inside please. I can't wait for you to see this."

So, Harry walks in behind Cedric and is shocked at what he is seeing. "What is this place?"

"This my love would be our new apartment that we get to live in together." Cedric responded. _*I wonder how long it is going to take him to decipher my meaning. Since finding out he was pregnant his brain is having a slower reaction time to complex situations. Which so far, I have found to be completely adorable if I'm being honest. *_

"This is our apartment that we can live in together?" Harry looks at him with a bewildered look. _*What in the bloody hell is he talking about? Maybe it's my pregnant brain but I'm having a hard time figuring out what is going on right now. * _"What do you mean our new apartment? I'm really confused right now."

Cedric laughed a little at his boyfriend's expression. _*Yes, love I can tell, that much is obvious. * _"Dumbledore gave it to us. He wanted us to have a place for us to stay together in while I am apprenticing under Professor Flitwick."

Harry looks at him to see if he is joking. _*Is he playing with me right now? No, he wouldn't do that, he has to be telling the truth. I'm just going to have to ask him then. * _"You're not joking, are you? You're being completely serious, aren't you?"

Cedric laughs a little at his reaction. "I swear to you I am being completely serious love. I promise I would not joke with you about something this serious." Cedric kisses him as confirmation to his statement. _*I'm not sure what's cuter, his confused expression or his surprised one. Merlin, I love this man so much. *_

Harry finishes processing everything that his boyfriend just said, then he runs over to Cedric and hugs him tightly. "I can't believe it we get to live together, I'm so happy right now." He has tears in his eyes. _*I feel like my brain is running a marathon. So many thoughts and questions are popping up right now and I don't even know where to start or how to begin to process this information, I'm just so happy right now. *_

Cedric looks at Harry with concern written on his face, then wraps his arms around him again. "What's wrong love? Why are you crying? This was supposed to be a happy moment for the both of us."

Harry shakes his head and tries to get the tears to stop falling. "Nothing is wrong love I swear. These are happy tears not sad tears silly, I just got done saying I was happy. I get to have a family that I never could have while I was growing up and I get to have it with you. There is absolutely no way that I could get any happier than I am right now." Harry looks up at him and kisses him. "Will you come with me to the Gryffindor common room so we can tell Ron and Hermione?"

Cedric smiles lovingly at Harry. "Of course, my love."

They leave to go up to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione the news. "Guys you will not believe what happened." Harry is smiling while feeling like he is ready to burst with happiness.

Ron and Hermione look up and see the happy expression on their friends face and smile themselves. "What happened?" Ron and Hermione manage to say at the same time.

Harry can't keep the happiness contained as he says. "Dumbledore offered Cedric an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick before we came back for this year and he gave us a new apartment together to live in for the school year."

Hermione is shocked but happy. "Oh my god Harry, that's great! I'm so happy for the both of you." She hugs Harry and then Cedric.

"That was really nice of Dumbledore to do that. I wonder how he found out about the baby?" Ron said in both amazement and confusion.

Hermione shakes her head while smiling. "I don't know Ron. He somehow always manages to know everything even before anyone tells him about it."

Seamus walks over to them and sits down. "Are you guys talking about the fact that Dumbledore always seems to know everything without anyone telling him about it first?"

Cedric smiles and nods. "Yep, that's exactly what we are talking about and we have no idea how he does that."

Seamus shakes his head and laughs. "I don't think we are ever going to know the answer to that, Dumbledore is just too mysterious for me or anyone to try and figure out." The group all agrees with his statement.

As they were talking Ginny walked by and overheard Ron say the word 'baby' to Harry and Cedric. A million things came into her head when she heard this. She cannot believe her ears. *_This is not how things were supposed to go he was supposed to be mine and I was supposed to carry his children_. * She thought to herself with a mix of anger and sadness. She runs out of the common room crying because she will never be able to carry Harry's children. She bumps into Cho by accident near the great hall. "Oh, I am so sorry that I ran into Cho, I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive me."

Cho just smiles. "It's okay Ginny no reason to apologize, I wasn't exactly paying attention either." Then she looks at Ginny concerned when she sees her tears. "Why are you crying is everything okay?"

She shakes her head no. "Harry and Cedric are having a baby I overheard some of their conversation with Ron and Hermione it the Gryffindor common room." She continues to cry as she tells this to Cho.

Cho is pissed off now and she can't keep the anger out of her voice. "They're doing what now?"

Ginny's tears slow down and she looks at Cho. "Having a baby at least that is what I understood from the conversation. Is everything okay Cho?"

Cho shakes her head. "No everything is not okay I tried my hardest to be happy for Cedric while hiding my feelings for him and now he knocked up Harry." She is fuming at this point.

Ginny speaks up. "Cho if there is anything, I can do to help you just let me know."

"Don't worry about doing anything else Ginny, you have done enough. Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it." Cho gives her a fake smile and then she turns around. As she storms off in frustration, she mumbles to herself. *_This is absolutely fucking fantastic! What the hell am I going to do now? Cedric is never going to leave him now that there is a baby involved. I need to do something to get rid of that obstacle but what can I do? *_

Draco was making his way to the Slytherin common room when he heard the two girls talking about Harry and he stopped to hear the rest of their conversation because he really cares for Harry and really doesn't want him to get hurt. The only problem with this is no one knows this.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Draco didn't really want to be mean to him but when Harry denied him his offer of friendship he got really hurt and knew that he would never accept him as a friend. So, he made the choice to let everyone know about where his true loyalties lie. He has hidden it from everyone even himself until recently but that was about to change.

_**Draco's Flashback:**_

_Draco is sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall watching Harry at the Gryffindor table. _"_Why does he get to be so God damn happy and I can't? It isn't fair!"_

_Blaise looks at him bewildered. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Harry bloody Potter! Who else would I be talking about Blaise?" Draco glared at him for his stupidity._

_Blaise wasn't sure if he was more shocked about the fact that Draco was talking about Potter or that fact that he used his first name. _"_Wait did I hear you correctly. Did you just call him Harry?"_

_Draco rolls his eyes at him. "Yes Blaise, in fact I did that is his name after all. I have been wanting to be friends with him the moment I met him, but I didn't get off to a good start on that."_

_Blaise chuckles slightly at his friend. "No, you didn't, you never really did learn how to properly befriend someone who wasn't brought up the same way you were. But there is still a chance to be friends with him and for you to be happy too."_

_Draco doesn't respond to Blaise's comments about still having a chance to be friends with Harry and jumps right into a defensive mode. "Don't rub it in Blaise! It hurts too much to think about and wait how is there possibly a chance to still friends with him and for me to happy? Those kinds of things don't happen to me." Draco asked him._

_Blaise can tell he was getting defensive, so he decides to start with an apology. "Okay I apologize I didn't mean to open those wounds. But for starters you need to breath and start acting like you actually care about someone else but yourself. Also, I happen to know someone who likes you."_

"_I'm sorry I overreacted. It's hard for me to abandon everything that I was taught but I will try. But who would like someone like me?"_

_Blaise looks at Draco and answers him with two words. "Yeah Me." Then Blaise leans over and kisses Draco on the lips._

_Draco sits there stunned for a breath moment before he finally gets his bearings and kisses Blaise back, then he pulls away a minute later. "How long have you felt that way?"_

_Blaise gives him a smile and nudges his shoulder with his own. "Long enough love. Now we will work on all of this together." _

_Draco smiles. "Thank you hun, I'm glad I your support. I don't think I could do this without you."_

_Blaise smiles and kisses him briefly. "I'm sure you could but you're welcome, you will always have my support."_

_End of Draco's flashback._

From that moment on Draco became determined to make friends with Harry and start over. He has been dating Blaise since he kissed him before the previous school year ended and now, he has a chance to be friends with Harry. He decided he would wait till tomorrow to talk to Harry since it was getting late.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

In a different part of the castle down in the dungeons Severus is in his sitting room with his mate. Severus looks at him. "Would you please stop pacing love it is driving me nuts."

Sirius looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry that I'm worried about my godson. His life just keeps getting more and more complicated and I want him to have some normalcy in it so he can at least enjoy being a kid."

Severus stands up and grabs his hand and drags him back to the couch with him and sits the both of them down. Then he wraps his arms around his mate. "I know you do love, and I feel the same way about him but unfortunately for some reason fate doesn't have that planned for him. All we can do is help him as best we can."

"I want to adopt him Sev." He turns and looks at his mate and tries to gauge his reaction.

Severus smiles and kisses him on the lips. "I'm sure he would love that Padfoot. He already thinks of you as his father so this would only make it official. You should probably be ready for tears when you tell him because the pregnancy makes him more emotional."

Sirius smiles. "Yeah I know but I would expect that regardless if he was pregnant or not. Which I'm still kind of pissed about, I blame myself for that one?"

Severus looks at him confused. "Why? You weren't the one that caused this to happen."

Sirius shakes his head and puts it on Severus' shoulder. "Maybe not but still I could have told him that most preventive measures would most likely fail on him because of his heritage. I feel like I set him up for this and just caused him that much more stress and hardship."

_*You are really torn up about this but none of this is your fault. There wasn't a lot of time between the time you got custody of Harry and when summer break started. I need to reassure you of this somehow, but how. Wait, I got it. * _Severus takes one of his hands and puts it underneath Sirius' chin causing his head to turn towards his own and he kisses him on the lips hard.

**Lemon ahead (So be prepared, you can skip down to the next set of bold words if you don't want to read this part, I won't be offended.)**

Sirius moans into his lips and brings Severus onto his lap and wraps his arms tightly around his body. He slides his tongue across Severus' lips asking for entrance which Severus happily grants. Their tongues have a brief battle before Sirius' own wins out. As he is doing this his hands are making quick work of Severus' clothes. "I guess you have something on your mind, don't you Sev?"

Severus moans quietly against Sirius' lips. "What do you think?" He removes his lips from Sirius' and looks at him. "You are wearing too many clothes for what I have on my mind love."

Sirius groans and feels himself grow hard. "Damn Sev, you really know how to get me worked up."

Severus smirks and gets off Sirius' lap and stands him up while he takes his clothes off and then he whispers in his ear. "I want you to take me from behind right here against the couch." Then he lips his earlobe and follows his action with a small bite.

Sirius feels his sanity snap and roughly turns his mate around and bends him over the front of the couch. The then trails his fingers down Severus' back then runs them back up and he then kisses Severus' soul mark on his right shoulder blade, and he feels Severus shudder under him.

Severus whimpers quietly. "Padfoot….Please no foreplay this time."

Sirius kisses his mark one more time. "Okay love, I won't do it anymore but get ready." He mutters a spell and conjures some liquid and rubs it on his member then in one long thrust he enters his mate and stops once he is in fully. "Fuck Sev you're so tight."

Severus grabs the back of the couch and holds on for dear life while releasing a loud moan. "Mhmmm Padfoot, that feels so good. I need you to move please."

"Your wish is my command love." Sirius gives him slow thrusts to start then grabs his waist and drags it backwards towards his own body and then kisses his mates mark again and pulls all the way out and slams back into him hard.

"PADFOOT!" Severus releases a loud moan as the sensations take over his body.

Sirius smirks against his mark and starts to thrust faster and harder inside his mate. "I will never get enough of you love. I love how your body responds to mine and I love that you're mine and are only ever going to be mine." After a few more thrusts he manages to hit Severus' bundle of nerves and they both groan loudly. "Shit Sev so good."

Severus throws his head back in ectasy and then looks back at his mate panting. "P-Padfoot I-I'm n-not g-going t-to last much longer if you keep doing that."

Sirius leans down and captures his lips in an awkward kiss. "I k-know love me e-either." He takes one of his hands and grabs Severus' member in his hand and starts to stroke it in time with his own thrusts. It only takes a few strokes for Severus to reach his own end and he moans beautifully for Sirius. "Damn love your moans are so beautiful."

"S-Sirius g-go f-faster p-please, I w-want y-you to release it all inside of me."

Sirius stills for a second and looks at him. "Are you sure, you know what could happen if I do."

Severus nods his head. "I know and that's okay I want you to so please Padfoot."

Sirius groans. _*Damn it to hell. I can't resist you when look like that. * _"Okay love if that's what you want then I will gladly do just that." He resumes his thrusts at a punishing pace and feels his own end coming. Severus is whispers seductive words underneath him and he is able to finish inside of him. "Sev…My god."

**End of lemon**

It takes a few minutes for the both of them to calm down but once they do, they both smile at each other and collapse on the couch in each other's arms.

Sirius looks at Severus. "I love you so fucking much Sev."

Severus smiles and kisses him passionately then pulls back. I love you too Padfoot."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Harry and Cedric were in their new room laying on their bed talking.

Harry turns his head towards Cedric and looks at him before asking him a question. "I wonder how long it is going to take until the entire student body finds out about the baby?"

Cedric looks at him and shakes his head. "I don't know it's not exactly a small school but at the same time everyone has a connection to someone in the school so it's hard to say. Are you worried?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, I'm not worried at all. It doesn't bother me if everyone finds out. To be honest I'm prepared for it. They always seem to find out everything else about my life so why not just add this to the mix, I'm used to it."

"Good I'm glad that you're okay with this, I'm not exactly glad that they find out everything little thing about you, but we will face everything head on together from now on." Cedric smiles at him.

Harry smiles back at his boyfriend. "Yeah we will. I love you so much."

Cedric looks at Harry. "I love you too Harry." He kisses him. "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

Harry looked at him and smiles. "Of course, how could I ever forget?"

_**Harry's Flashback**__._

_Harry and Cedric are sitting outside in their secret hideout that they discovered while training for the Tri-wizard tournament tasks._

_Cedric takes Harry's hands into his and takes a deep breath. "Harry, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while and I think now is a good time."_

_Harry is thinking *Oh great here it comes 'I'm sorry but we can't be together'* "What is it Cedric?"_

Cedric takes another deep breath *Okay I can do, this just spit it out, he won't judge you* "I love you"

_Harry just sat there completely as it was the exact opposite of what he thought was going to happen. "Are you, serious right now?"_

_"Yes, Harry I love you and I have loved you ever since your name came out of the goblet."_

_Harry has tears in his eyes. "I love you too Cedric Diggory." He kisses him._

_**End of Harry's flashback.**_

"It was one of the happiest moments of my life at that point but now I have a few more that I can add to it." Harry stated.

"Well now I think I have something that could possibly go right up to the top of your list." Cedric smirks.

"Oh, do you now? Well Ced give it your best shot. What could be better than any of the others that it might go to the top of my list?"

Cedric grabs a little box off the nightstand then goes down onto one knee in front of Harry.

He gasps and puts his hands in front of his mouth.

"Harry Julian Potter will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me that happiest man alive?"

Harry is shocked. "YES! I would love to marry you." He kisses Cedric.

Cedric sighs in relief and slides the ring on Harry's finger. "I love you Harry, I hope you never forget that."

"I love you too Cedric and I promise I won't ever forget." They cuddle together and soon they drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

The next morning everyone is in the great hall when Draco and Blaise walk over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco looks at Blaise and nods in encouragement. Then Draco looks to Harry and is about to say something when Ron speaks first.

Ron looks up at him and frowns. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I came to talk to Harry if that is alright with you Weaselbee." Blaise looks at Draco and shakes his with a disapproving look. Draco looks back at Ron. "Look I'm sorry Weasley."

Everyone at the table looks on in shock and disbelief and finally Harry is able to speak up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him still not sure what just happened.

Draco looks at him with pleading eyes. "I really need to talk to you. Please?"

Harry sighs but nods. "Okay I will talk to you." Harry walks away with Draco and they go to a corridor.

Cedric stands up to go after them when Seamus pulls on his shirt. "Let them go Malfoy isn't going to hurt him."

Cedric just looks at the Irish boy. "Okay fine but I still don't trust him especially not after last year." Cedric sits down.

Harry looks at Draco. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Draco takes a deep breath. "Well first I want to apologize for how I treated you all these years it wasn't how I wanted things to happen and I am asking you to forgive me and to give me another chance."

Harry just looks at him with a blank expression on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco can't help himself from chuckling a little. "Nothing I swear I'm still the same person I have been, I just had a change of heart when I saw you with Cedric last year and I realized that I want you to be happy and am I one person that is keeping that from you. I don't want to stand in your way anymore I want to help you in any way that I can."

Harry thinks about Draco's words for a moment then makes his decision. "Alright Draco I forgive you and will give you another chance. Now what is the other thing you want to talk about?"

Draco smiles when he hears this. "Thank you, Harry it really means a lot to me. Well I overheard Ginny and Cho talking yesterday and I heard you were having a baby, so I decided to stay and hear the rest of their conversation. Ginny told Cho this and she was pissed off and almost screamed, then I heard Ginny say that if she needed help with anything that she should let her know. But, I'm not sure if Cho really even heard her say that and I think that Cho at least will try to do something, so I wanted to warn you to be careful."

Harry smiles at Draco. "You are very welcome Draco, that means a lot to me that you were willing to warn me about this. How the hell did Ginny find out? Oh, wait she must have heard me talking to Ron and Hermione last night. Shit! I knew Cho has feelings for Cedric even though she was the one who knocked some sense into us and made us admit our feelings. Well thank you Draco for coming to me about this."

Draco smiles back at Harry. "No problem Harry. So, are we friends now?"

Harry smiles. "Yes, we are friends now and promise me you won't tell anyone about the baby?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone it's not my business to tell." Draco smiled.

"Thanks Draco. Okay I better get back before they send out a search party."

"Okay see you around Harry." Draco leaves with Blaise.

Harry turns and leaves to the great hall again.

Cedric sees Harry coming back over to the table. "What was that about?"

Harry looks at them with a grim look on his face. "Ginny and Cho know about the baby and Cho is not happy about it at all."

Hermione is shocked. "She knows? How is that possible, I didn't think she was even in the room last night when we were talking."

"Yeah she knows. Ginny must have overheard us talking last night and ran into Cho and told her. According to Draco Cho was pissed about the news."

"That's just bloody brilliant!" Ron said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Harry just shakes his head. "Well, all we can do is watch our backs and stick together as best as we can, and Draco and I are friends now, he apologized for how he has been treating me."

Neville finally spoke up. "I wonder why the change of heart and I won't tell anyone Harry you have my word."

"I know you won't Neville and I'm not really sure to be honest but I'm okay with it I could tell he meant every word that he said to me." Harry smiled.

Hermione looks up at him. "So, we all just need to make sure that we know who is around us when we are talking about sensitive information." Everyone nods in agreement.

Luna looks up and looks at the group. "Also make sure you guys don't tell anyone without Harry or Cedric's approval first."

Harry smiles at Luna. "Thanks Luna and you guys are okay to tell your family and friends outside of school I really don't mind."

"Are you sure Harry? I didn't think you would want a lot of people to know." Hermione asks him.

"Yeah I'm positive. I trust you guys and I know that you won't tell anyone that I wouldn't approve of." Harry looks at Hermione. "That includes Viktor I trust him too."

Hermione smiles at him. "Okay thanks Harry, that means a lot." Then she hugs him.

Harry comes to the realization though. "It looks like this year isn't going to be easy either." Harry sighed.

Ron looked at him. "You're Harry Potter of course it's not going to be easy, but you have your friends and boyfriend like always."

Cedric smiled and said. "I'm his fiancé actually."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming inside the Great Hall. "OMG! When did that happen?"

"He proposed to me last night!" Harry grins big showing everyone the ring as well.

"Oh, Harry it's absolutely beautiful." Luna says.

Harry blushes and says to her. "Thank you, Luna."

"Now we are all really going to have to watch our backs this year." Neville said.

"Yeah especially with Umbridge here." Harry grumbles and looks down at his hands.

"My dad doesn't like her at all, he said she's a bitch and that's saying something if it's coming from my dad." Cedric said.

Ron laughs. "Yeah, that is so true my dad doesn't like her either and says the same things about her too."

George and Fred walk up. "Hey guys are you talking about the ugly pink toad?"

Seamus looks at them. "The ugly pink toad? Who are you talking about?"

"Why the lovely Miss Umbridge of course." Fred manages to say without bursting out laughing.

Harry chokes on his juice which results him going into a coughing fit. It takes him a few minutes to calm down and regain his ability to breath before he says. "I really hope you two aren't trying to kill me I mean seriously guys."

Everyone just laughs at them.

Seamus looks at the twins. "Please don't cause Harry an early grave. He already has enough to worry about as it is."

Fred and George grin at each other before looking at everyone else. "We can't promise anything, but we will try."

Then Harry suddenly gets quiet and he looks down at his hands. _*Why do I suddenly feel like I'm making a huge mistake by marrying Cedric? *_

Luna looks at Harry. "Are you okay? Something else seems to be on your mind Harry?"

Harry looks bewildered for a second before coming back to his sense's and looks up at Luna. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry were you talking to me Luna?"

Luna smiles and nods. "Yes, there is definitely something else going on inside that head of yours." She rubs his hair playfully.

Harry swats her hand away. "Hey! Luna stop it please."

Ron thinks to himself. _*Oh, I bet I know what this is about. Charlie and man, I wonder what is going to happen once he reads that letter that I sent him. *_ "Harry are you sure that you're okay you seem really distracted this morning?"

Harry gives him a knowing looks and Ron just nods understanding what Harry is thinking. "Yes, I swear that I am okay." Looks at his friends. "Guys I promise you would know if I wasn't."

Seamus and Neville look at each other and both laugh. Seamus looks back at Harry. "No, you wouldn't. So, do even try to say that, we know you better than that."

Neville stops laughing and looks at Harry. "Seamus is right Harry. You like to keep how you are really feeling to yourself no matter what you're going through."

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?" His friends all look at him and nod, then he gets grumpy and pouts. "Fine be that way guys."

Cedric rubs his back and chuckles. "It's alright love, we still love you anyway."

Ron smiles then thinks. _*Yep I was right. This is going to be a very interesting year. *_ "Cedric is right Harry; we love you anyway even though we may pick on you."

Harry looks up at Ron and smiles. "Yeah, I know you do, thanks, you guys. Hey, Ron can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Ron nods. "Yeah of course Harry." They both get up and walk to a quiet area to talk in private. Harry also puts up a silencing charm up so no one can hear them talk.

Cedric looks at the others at the table. "Do you think everything is okay? He got so serious there for a second."

Neville cringes internally but speaks up. "I'm sure it is Cedric; I wouldn't worry about it."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Ron looks at Harry. "Alright mate what's going on with you this morning."

Harry looks at him with a sad expression on his face. "Ron, I know that I told him yes last night but when I woke up this morning, I had this nagging feeling that I just couldn't shake and it's really starting to eat at me."

Ron looks at him concerned. "What do you mean? What kind of a feeling?"

Harry sighs and puts his hand through his hair. "I feel like I'm lying to myself about this entire situation. I said yes because I know in my heart, I want my child to have a much better up bringing than I had in the beginning, but I feel as though I will never be able to give Cedric my full heart no matter what happens."

To Ron Harry didn't even need to finish that thought, only Ron, Fred, George, and definitely Bill knew what he was talking about. "Harry first things first I need you to breath okay. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nods but doesn't say anything so Ron continues. "Okay now that that's out of the way. Why do you feel that, and have you talked to Cedric about this? I want you to be completely sure about the choices you are able to make about your own life because Merlin knows they aren't very many you can make."

Harry sighs before answering Ron's question. "I mean like I physically can't give him my full heart because it feels like someone else already has it and no I haven't I didn't want to worry him because he seemed so happy last night. I can't say that I'm not happy because I am I just. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

Ron puts a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "There isn't a right or wrong way that you're supposed to be feeling right now Harry. If you're not 100 percent happy with Cedric, then you need to do something about it before he gets strung along and he gets hurt." Ron says this even though he knows what is really going on with his best friend.

Harry shakes his head. "It's not that Ron. I'm extremely happy with Cedric he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. However, your stupid brother left a mark and a feeling that no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of it."

Ron looks at Harry with a 100 percent serious look which for Ron does not happen very often. "Is that what you really want to happen? Do you want to get rid of what you feel for him and what he means to you?"

Harry has some tears in his eyes when he looks back up at Ron. "No, that's not it at all. It couldn't be farther from the truth actually." That is all he manages to say before the threat of his emotions getting out of hand hit him.

Ron see the emotions threatening to take over and he gives Harry a brotherly hug. "Oh, Harry I know he seems to have that effect on people but right now you have other things you need to worry about, and Cedric will do everything that he can to protect you."

Harry hugs Ron back. "Yes, I know he will and that's why if anything happens with Charlie saying goodbye to Cedric will be even harder, but at the same time saying goodbye to Charlie will hurt just as much because in order to give Cedric my whole heart that's what is going to have to happen."

"I know it seems like there is no winning in this situation, but it will work out in the end. Also let's not worry about what ifs right now. We should only be worrying about what we know right now." *_Even though I know that Charlie will be the best partner for you. *_

Harry wipes his tears. "Yeah you're right Ron thanks. Now let's go back before they start getting worried." Ron nods and he and Harry go back to the rest of the group.

Cedric looks up at them. "Is everything okay love?"

Harry nods. "Yeah everything is fine I just had to ask him about something."

Hermione looks at them and Harry mouths. "I will tell you later." Hermione just nods and mouths back. "Okay."

"Yep its official this year is going to be interesting and will suck at times too." Seamus said and everyone agreed with him.

Unfortunately for all of them they had no idea how interesting it was really going to get.

"Well guys I'm going to walk Luna to her class before ours starts." Ron grabs Luna's hand and they leave the great hall together.

"I think I'm going to write to Viktor before class starts, so I will see you guys later." Hermione leaves to the owlery.

The twins then get up. "We have to go too guys class starts soon for us."

Harry looks up. "Okay bye guys see you two later." The twins then leave the great hall for class.

After the twins leave only a few the friends from Gryffindor are left. Seamus and Neville look at each other than nod.

"Harry, we promise we both will be with you every step of the way but we are going to head out too so we can make sure Snape doesn't try to take points for us being late."

Harry laughs a little at Neville. "Thanks, you two it means a lot that all of you are here to support me."

"No problem Harry, that's what friends are for." Seamus says. "Okay buddy we will see you later." Seamus and Neville get up and leave for class leaving Cedric and Harry at the table alone.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to be a walk in the park this year yet again." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry love we will get through it together and with all of our friends." Cedric smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys thanks to all of you for your constant support of my work. I love that you are all still sticking with me even though it has been forever since I have published anything. I have been wanting to rework this story for a while and I'm glad I finally did.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this story so far. I am contemplating creating a Harry x Seamus pairing, what do you think about this?**


	3. Chapter 3 Rocky Road?

**Other Half to My Soul**

**Rated M for language and sexual content. Again, I will mark any sexual scenes as a lemon so if you don't like to read them you are able to skip them safely.**

**Given pairings so far are Severus/Sirius, Luna/Ron, Hermione/Viktor, current Cedric/Harry, soon to be Charlie/Harry, Draco/Blaise**

_**Previously:**_

_"Ron, I know that I told him yes last night but when I woke up this morning, I had this nagging feeling that I just couldn't shake and it's really starting to eat at me."_

_Ron looks at him concerned. "What do you mean? What kind of a feeling?"_

_Harry sighs and puts his hand through his hair. "I feel like I'm lying to myself about this entire situation. I said yes because I know in my heart, I want my child to have a much better up bringing than I had in the beginning, but I feel as though I will never be able to give Cedric my full heart no matter what happens."_

_To Ron Harry didn't even need to finish that thought, only Ron, Fred, George, and maybe Bill knew what he was talking about. "Harry first things first I need you to breath okay. Can you do that for me?"_

_Harry nods but doesn't say anything so Ron continues._

_"Okay now that that's out of the way. Why do you feel that, and have you talked to Cedric about this? I want you to be completely sure about the choices you are able to make about your own life because Merlin knows they aren't very many you can make."_

_Harry sighs before answering Ron's question. "I mean like I physically can't give him my full heart because it feels like someone else already has it and no I haven't I didn't want to worry him because he seemed so happy last night. I can't say that I'm not happy because I am I just. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."_

_Ron puts a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "There isn't a right or wrong way that you're supposed to be feeling right now Harry. If you're not 100 percent happy with Cedric, then you need to do something about it before he gets strung along." He says this even though he knows exactly what is going on._

_Harry shakes his head. "It's not that Ron. I'm extremely happy with Cedric he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. However, your stupid brother left a mark and a feeling that no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of it."_

_Ron looks at Harry with a 100 percent serious look which for Ron does not happen very often. "Is that what you really want to happen? Do you want to get rid of what you feel for him and what he means to you?"_

_Harry has some tears in his eyes when he looks back up at Ron. "No, that's not it all." That is all he manages to say._

_Ron see's the emotions threatening to take over and gives Harry a brotherly hug. "Oh, Harry I know he seems to have that effect on people but right now you have other things you need to worry about, and Cedric will do everything that he can to protect you."_

_Harry hugs him back. "Yes, I know he will and that's why if anything happens with Charlie saying goodbye to Cedric will be even harder, but at the same time saying goodbye to Charlie will hurt just as much because in order to give Cedric my whole heart that's what is going to have to happen."_

_"I know it seems like there is no winning in this situation, but it will work out in the end. Also let's not worry about what ifs right now. We should only be worrying about what we know right now." *Even though I know that Charlie will be the best partner for you.*_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 3 Rocky Road?**

"Thank you Ced at least I know you love me." Harry smiles slightly and kisses him on the cheek.

It's now time for classes to start and the first-class Harry has is Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Oh, great what a lovely way to start the day." Harry stats as he makes his way to the desk where Ron is already sitting down in a seat.

"I'm with you on that one mate, this could get interesting and not in a good way either." Ron agrees with Harry.

"Good morning class." Umbridge in an eerily cheery tone while looking at her class.

The class groans than mumbles. "Good morning professor."

She gives the class a false cheery smile. _*Well this response just won't do. We are just going to have to try again I suppose. * _"Let's try that, again shall we. Good morning class."

The class tries to sound cheerier. "Good morning Professor Umbridge."

She smirks in her small victory. "That's much better." She makes a weird giggle. "Now these are your textbooks that you are to use throughout this school year. I will be teaching you ministry approved DADA."

Hermione raises her. "Yes, dear what is it?"

Hermione looks up at her and has to keep herself from rolling her eyes. _*What in the world does she think she is trying to pull here? She is going to leave us utterly defenseless if she refuses to actually teach us spells. On another note Harry better be careful, I have a bad feeling that she is going to try and antagonize him. *_ "Professor this doesn't tell how to use defensive spells."

She giggles again. "Using defensive spells? Why on earth would you need to use them?"

_*Is she fucking serious right now? * _"Oh, I don't know maybe in case someone attacks us." Harry said flatly even though he knows he should just stay quiet.

"Students will raise their hand in my classroom. Who would attack innocent children like yourselves?" Umbridge just looks at him with a condescending expression and wants to rile him up just so she can throw him into detention, so she waits patiently for him to explode. _*Come on Potter take the bait, I dare you. *_

"Hmm let me think ah I don't know maybe Voldemort." Harry says with an angry sarcastic tone. He thinks in his head after he says this. *I_s she an idiot or what. I mean come on everyone knows this already whether or not they want to acknowledge it as fact or fiction, they don't just dismiss it altogether. I can already tell that this class is going to be the death of me, not even Lord of the dicks can top this, she is the absolute fucking worst teacher ever. *_

_*Yes, it worked. I have you now Potter and I won't be letting go. * _"Detention Mr. Potter in my office tonight at 7 pm and you will have it once a night for the next weeks as well for your blatant lie and disrespect of a Hogwarts teacher."

Harry sits there stunned for a brief minute then groans internally. _*God damn, I walked right into her trap and she got me. This is not going to be a pleasant experience for me. *_

The class ends, and all the students leave the classroom quickly.

"That was bloody awful." Ron said. "How on earth are we supposed to get through a whole year of that?"

Harry answered. "I have no idea, but I suddenly hate DADA class. I think I'm going to write to Siri about this. I will catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes." Harry turns and leaves to write Sirius a letter.

**Dear Padfoot,**

**I really need some guidance here. We have a new DADA professor and she has been appointed by Fudge himself. She won't let us use magic! What the hell are we supposed to do? Please give me some advice.**

**Also, I recently started to not feel so good but I'm not sure if it's just part of the pregnancy or not. Before you start freaking out, no I haven't told anyone because I only started feeling off last night. ****I really hope it isn't anything major, I don't think I could handle any major disaster's right now. I hope you and Moony will have some answers for me, I really hope you can answer me back soon.**

**Love,**

**Bambi**

Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig. "Give this to Siri girl." Hedwig hoots and flies away. Harry walks to his next class. The day goes by pretty quickly and it is time for Harry's detention. "Guys I have to go to my first detention of the pink toad soon or she is just going to punish me more if I'm late."

Hermione looks at him then looks back at the group. "I don't trust her at all and if she is going to teach us then we need to find someone who can." She turns her attention to Harry.

Harry sees her looking at him. "Mione why are you looking at me like that?" _*I really don't like that look in her eyes right now, it usually means she thought of something crazy and it looks like she just got an idea that is not going to be good for me. *_

Seamus shakes his head. "Yeah me either, but Harry can handle himself he will tell us if something bad happened and I think she wants you to teach us Harry since the pink toad won't."

Harry looks flabbergasted. "I can't do that, I'm not even remotely qualified to each other students how to defend themselves."

Neville looks Harry. "What in the world are you talking about Harry? Of course, you are, and I think the students would benefit from learning from you."

Cedric looks at Seamus. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Seamus. I have been dating him for a year and I already know he tries to hide some things that have to deal with him. You know that too, you have all been friends with him longer than I have." Then he turns his attention to Harry. "Your friends are right love; you would be the perfect person for the job."

Harry shakes his head. "I think you are all nuts, but I will think about it. Right now, I really have to go." He gives Cedric a brief kiss then leaves for his detention.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Later after Harry's first detention with Umbridge, Harry is making his way to his and Cedric's Room when he runs into Draco.

Harry smiles as he sees him. "Hey Draco, how are you?" Then before Draco could answer his question Harry passes out. Draco manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

Draco starts to freak out. "Harry! Wake up please!" Students start to hear shouting coming from one of the hallways and Professor McGonagall comes running and stops dead in her tracks.

"Mr. Malfoy what is going on here." She looks at him sternly, but it is filled with concern for Harry.

Draco has tears in his eyes. "I don't know professor he just came up to me and asked me how I was doing then before I could even answer he passed out."

McGonagall looks at them sternly and sighs with worry. _*What has happened to this child now? Harry, I hope whatever it is you will be able to overcome quickly. *_ Then she turns her attention back towards Draco."Okay well we need to get him to the infirmary." Professor McGonagall and Draco manage to get Harry to the infirmary.

Madam Pomphrey looks at Draco and Professor McGonagall in shock. "What happened here?"

"I- I don't know I just found him like this." He was nearly crying.

"Well put him on this bed here and let me look at him it doesn't look like we have much time to figure this out. Meanwhile I would like you to find Mr. Diggory for me."

"I can do that." Draco runs out and looks for Cedric.

"Cedric! There you are, I've been looking for you." He runs over to him. "You have to come quick its Harry and he is hurt really bad."

"What?" Concern fills Cedric's eyes and he gets up and follows Draco to the infirmary. "Oh, my God Harry!" He runs over to where Harry is laying. "What is wrong with him Madam Pomphrey?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Mr. Malfoy said he just passed out in the hallway; I'm trying to figure why right now."

"Oh, my god, what is happening to him?" Cedric is now crying. "Is the baby okay?"

She shakes her head. "I do not know at this point. I'm having a hard time finding a heartbeat."

"No!" Cedric can't take it. _*Please, please, please don't tell me we are losing our baby, this is going to devastate him. *_

Madam Pomphrey looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Diggory there is no heartbeat to be found."

Immediately Cedric breaks down and becomes a lump on the ground and Draco gets down and tries to comfort him.

Draco rubs his back. "You have to stay strong for him he is going to need you now more than ever."

Cedric nods slowly. "I know he will I just can't believe that this happened to him."

"I agree with you I can't wait till we find out what happened."

Madam Pomphrey walks up to him. "Mr. Diggory has Mr. Potter been complaining about anything strange going on or any sickness?"

Cedric thinks about it. "No Madam Pomphrey he hasn't, at least not to me."

"Okay thank you Mr. Diggory although it appears that he has been poisoned with something that was only meant to attack the baby. We will have to ask him if he has felt off at all."

Cedric just shakes his head again. "Who would do this and why?"

Draco looks at him. "My best guess would be either Cho or Ginny."

Cedric immediately gets angry at the mention of Cho's name. "If it is Cho there is nothing stopping me from ripping her apart. I really can't see Ginny pulling something like this, she would never physically harm Harry."

"Cedric, I don't think Harry would appreciate you getting kicked out of school and going to prison and you are probably right about Ginny, she cares about him too much." Draco told him.

Cedric nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right but still I'm so pissed and hurt right now, I can't believe this happened to him. Harry is going to be crushed when I have to tell him that he is no longer going to be a parent, he was really starting to get excited about it."

Ron and Hermione run in frantically. "Cedric, how is he?"

Cedric is crying into his hands then finally looks up. "Harry will be fine, but the baby didn't make it."

Hermione puts her hands over her mouth and feels the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh no. How did this happen?"

Draco answers for him since he knows Cedric is too broken up right now. "We don't know the answer to that Mione, although Madam Pomphrey says that Harry was poisoned, and the poison was only meant for the baby."

Ron is completely furious by this. "Well there is really only one possible person that could have done it since everyone you two told wouldn't have done it."

Hermione nods her head and hugs Ron needing is comfort. "Yeah you're right Ginny would never do this no matter how upset she was."

Draco stands there and a thought comes to his head. "Someone is going to have to tell Sirius about this. I think I'm going to go tell my godfather." The others nod and Draco leaves to find Severus.

Professor Dumbledore walks into the room. "I have been advised that there is some grim news to report this evening, is this correct?"

Cedric stands up. "Um yes sir, Harry collapsed, and our baby has been lost. Madam Pomphrey says that he was poisoned."

"This news is most distressing. It may be difficult to figure out who the culprit is."

Madam Pomphrey comes over. "Everyone but Cedric needs to leave, Harry needs to sleep so his body can recover."

Everyone knows she means business, so they all leave to let Harry have his rest that he needs.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Draco finds makes his way down to the dungeons and knocks on the door. To his surprise Sirius is the one who opens the door. "Hello Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco looks up at him and feels the emotions overwhelm him and the tears start to fall. "Um can I come in I need to tell you and Sev something."

Sirius immediately gets worried and lets the distressed teen into the room. "Of course. Sev your godson is here to talk to us and he is really upset about something."

Severus walks into the room a minute later and immediately gets concerned once he see's his godson's expression. He walks over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco wraps his arms around his godfather and allows the tears to fall freely. "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident Dragon?" He rubs his back soothingly and looks at Sirius and wears a similar expression to his own.

Draco buries his face into Severus' chest before answering. "Harry walked up to me after he had served his detention with Umbridge and asked me how I was doing and before I could answer he collapsed. I caught him and called to him, but he wouldn't wake up, then McGonagall walked over and helped me carry him to the infirmary. Sev he was poisoned, and he lost the baby and he is still unconscious in the hospital right now."

Both Severus and Sirius gasp at this news and Severus can see the devastation in his mate's eyes. Sirius holds himself together for his godson's sake. "Does anyone know how it happened?"

Draco loosens his grip on his godfather a bit and shakes his head while looking at Sirius. "No, we don't, he is going to be crushed just like Cedric was when she told him. I feel so guilty that I couldn't do anything to help him."

Sirius walks over to the shaken teen and rubs his back. "Draco there wasn't anything that you could have done to stop this from happening. But I know he is going to be broken when Cedric tells him, so we all have to be here for him to help him recover from this." He then looks at Severus. "I'm going to head to their room and wait for him. There is no way that I can wait until tomorrow to see him."

Severus nods his head and kisses his mate. "Okay Padfoot. I think now would be a good time to ask him."

Sirius nods. "Yeah you're probably right." He turns around and leaves the room.

Draco looks at his godfather. "What were you two talking about just now?"

Severus smiles a bit and shakes his head. "I can't tell you that Dragon, you're going to have to wait to find out."

A few hours later Harry wakes up and looks around the room trying to get a hold of his surroundings. "Cedric?"

Cedric opens his eyes. "Harry love you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Harry groans. "Lousy, like someone hit me with the knight bus."

Cedric laughs a little at this but then makes a frown while he is internally screaming. *H_ow in the world can I tell him that he is no longer going to be a parent? This is going to crush him. * _Then he looks at his fiance with sadness in his eyes. "Love, I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

Once Harry sees the serious expression on his face he starts to panic not liking where this is going. "Ced why am I in the infirmary and why do you have that expression on your face?"

"Um, well Draco and Professor McGonagall brought you in here after you collapsed earlier today, and Madam Pomphrey started working on you right away and umm." He doesn't have the strength to finish the rest of the sentence.

Harry puts his hand to Cedric's chin to make him look at him and he sees tears streaming on his face. "Please, please don't tell me what I think you're about to say." He can already feel the tears forming in his eyes. _*No, no, no. Please, please, please, don't tell me he is going to tell me what I think he is going to say... I can't lose someone else. Merlin, I need Charlie so bad right now. I feel extremely guilty for thinking this with Ced right here but, I just really need Charlie's strength right now, i don't know if I can get through this without him. *_

"Love, I wish..." He trails off because he can't' form the words then he looks back at Harry. "Baby I'm sorry." Is all that Cedric is able to get out.

Madam Pomphrey walks into the room and notices the tense situation then she turns towards Harry and sees him looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Harry but I was not able to save your baby, you were poisoned by someone and we don't know who. I really wish I would have been able to stop it."

Harry starts to go into denial. "No that can't be true." He immediately breaks down into tears and curls into himself while Cedric goes over and holds him to his chest.

"Mr. Potter I need you to tell me if you have been feeling off at all recently."

Harry looks at her briefly. "A little bit since last night but I couldn't figure out why and I just figured it was a normal thing with the pregnancy, so I didn't say anything."

She nods her head. _*This child really needs to stop hiding how he is feeling from everyone. No one is ever going to think he is weak if he is going through something, I really hope someone someday will be able to get that through his thick skull. *_ "So that must have been when it happened. I truly am sorry Harry." She turns her attention to Cedric. "I expect you to take care of him and make sure that he doesn't strain himself until he is fully healed."

Cedric looks at her and nods his head. "I promise I will take care of him Madam Pomphrey."

She nods and gives him a slight smile. "Very good." Then she turns around to give them space.

Cedric turns his attention to his sobbing fiancé and just holds him tighter until he is able to calm down. "Do you think you can make it back to our room now or do you want to wait?"

Harry is able to calm down slightly a few minutes later and looks at Cedric. "I think we can go now. I really want to be away from everyone for a while."

Cedric nods. "Okay love, we can do that." He helps Harry get out of the bed and they slowly start their journey to their room.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

As soon as they reach the portrait Harry speaks up. "Ced I need Sirius I don't think I can survive this without seeing him today." Then he and Cedric walk into their apartment.

"Well than it is a good thing that I came to see you." Sirius walks into their room and Harry runs over to him crying and hugs him tightly.

Sirius just slowly takes them down to the ground and rubs Harry's back and whispers calming words to him to try to get him to relax. He looks over to Cedric to see the devastated expression. "How did this happen?"

Cedric just shakes his head. "I-I don't know someone managed to poison him and it only targeted the baby."

Sirius nods. "Well whoever it was they certainty knew what they were doing. Pup it's okay you are very strong you will get through this I promise."

Harry nuzzles his head into his godfather's chest. "I know but it still hurts so much Siri."

"I know it does pup. I know this might not be the best, but it might cheer you up, but I was wondering if I could have your permission to adopt you."

Harry finally holds his head and looks at Sirius shocked. "You mean it Siri you want to adopt me?"

"Absolutely if that's alright with you that is." He suddenly gets a full-blown hug and almost lands on his back. "I take that as a yes?"

Harry laughs a little. "Yes please." Sirius smiles at him. "Okay I will get started right away and you two need to help each other through this tough time and also find other friends to talk to its very important."

Cedric nods. "We will and thank you for coming Sirius this really means a lot to have your support."

Sirius kisses Harry on the head. "Of course, and you are more than welcome. I will do anything for my pup." He gets up and leaves the room.

Cedric looks at Harry. "Dumbledore came by while you were sleeping and gave strict orders for you to take the day off of classes for tomorrow so you can rest."

Harry nods. "Ced I just want to go to bed if that's okay, I'm really worn out."

Cedric walks over and kisses Harry. "Of course, my love." Harry turns towards the bedroom and walks out of the room.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

The next day turns out to be quite uneventful because Harry was put under strict orders to take the day to recover from the previous day. The whole gang is outside by the Black lake just talking.

Ron looks up at Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry is sitting on the grass with his back leaning against a tree to keep himself upright. "I don't really know. Right now, I'm sort of in a just in the movements type way. Although Sirius came by last night and he wants to adopt me."

Hermione smiles. "That's great Harry! You know this year is definitely going to be interesting."

"You mean just like every other year Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, Ronald just like every other year."

Everyone just laughs. Ron looks down grumpily. "I hate when she uses my real name."

Harry is laughing. "You know she only uses it when you do something stupid."

"Thanks for the support Harry." Ron sticks out his tongue at Harry.

Harry is still laughing. "Anytime Ron." Harry sees an owl swoop down and drop a letter in his lap.

Luna looks at him. "Who is that from Harry?"

""I don't know I wasn't expecting a letter from anyone besides Sirius and this isn't his owl." Harry opens the letter and reads it.

_**Dear Harry**_

**I know this is probably very unexpected to receive a letter from me, but I heard about you having a baby from Ron. Don't yell at him for it he knew I would be able to help support you. Anyway, I am writing because I am coming up to take Hagrid's place as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and I wanted you to know before anyone else. I should be there next week, I had to put my Dragon handler job on hold for now. Also I wanted to say congratulations on your engagement (also from Ron, so please don't kill him for telling me this either.)**

**I miss talking to you Harry and I know that I would like to get together and talk and catch up on everything that has been going on lately. Send me an owl back with your answer; please send Hedwig so I know it's from you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Charlie Weasley**

Harry was just staring at the letter he didn't know what to say to him because it was just so unexpected. Hermione is just looking at him. "Harry is everything okay?"

Harry snaps out of it. "Yeah everything is fine it's just a letter from Charlie."

Ron is surprised. "You mean as in my brother Charlie?"

Harry laughs a little at Ron's question. "Yeah the one and only Charlie Weasley."

Ron shakes his head because he knows Charlie loves Harry, but Charlie has no idea Ron knows. "What did he say?"

Harry looks at him before he answers. "He said that he was taking over Hagrid's job and he will be here next week."

Cedric was a little jealous but didn't show it. "Well that should be a good class now. It's not that I don't like Hagrid it's just he can be a bit eccentric sometimes."

Everyone nods.

Seamus laughs a bit. "Yeah he can, I still remember his first class two years ago when he introduced us to Buckbeak."

Ron laughs. "Yeah that was pretty funny."

Harry rolls his eyes. "That's easy for you guys to say, you all backed up and volunteered me as tribute."

Cedric laughs at his fiancé. "Love I have to see Professor Flitwick now; I will see you later." He gives Harry a kiss and then leaves.

Luna looks at Harry. "So, what are you going to do about Charlie's letter?"

"I'm going to write him back later; I don't have much time to do it now." Harry states.

"Why did Cedric suddenly leave? I didn't know he had to see Flitwick today." Neville asked concerned.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't know to be honest I have a feeling that things are going to be a little intense between him and I and Charlie isn't going to make it any easier."

Everyone but Ron looks at him. Then Hermione speaks up. "Harry what does Charlie have to do with anything?"

Ron looks at Mione. "Charlie and Harry sort of had a thing before he met Cedric."

Hermione looks at Harry. "Wait, you did? Why didn't you say anything before?"

Harry looks at her. "I don't know I guess I never thought about it because it never really went anywhere."

Hermione nods. "Well I guess that makes sense."

Harry nods. "Hey, I changed my mind. I'm going to the owlery to write him back now instead of later." Harry gets up and leaves.

Neville looks at Ron. "Do they still have feelings for each other, and will that really impact Harry and Cedric?"

Ron looks at Neville. "Yeah they do. Charlie is going to be a problem for Cedric. I have a feeling that if things go south for Harry and Cedric then Charlie will sweep Harry off of his feet."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Bill is leaning against one of the door frames in Charlie's hut with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Okay, run this by me again. You are putting your job on hold for someone who is already in a relationship with someone else. Do I have that correct so far?"

Charlie just looks at his older brother. "Yes, that would be correct."

"Okay but why now? Char you had I do not how much time to say something, so why didn't you. Why wait until now?"

Charlie shakes his head. "I don't know I think the distance and being apart from him are really starting to eat away at me. Plus, I got a letter from Ron the other day that just kind of sealed the deal for me."

Bill raises an eyebrow at him. "What did he say?" Charlie grabs the letter and hands it to him.

**Dear Charlie,**

**Hey big brother how are you doing? I wanted to forewarn you about a few things that I think you need to be made aware of and yes, they all concern Harry. He recently found out that he was having a baby and his boyfriend Cedric proposed to him. I know he puts on a good face and all, but I can tell he isn't happy. I'm concerned that he is forcing himself into this because of the baby and that's not good.**

**I hope you will be able to talk to him and figure out how to help him because I don't think any of us will be able to like you can. Please help my best friend Char, he means so much to me and I just want to see him happy and I know you can help him do that. He relies on you so much and I don't even think he realizes how much he leans on you, he is going to need you now more than ever. I hope this letter gets to you safely and I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Love,**

**Ron**

Bill reads the letter than looks back up at Charlie. "Okay I see what you mean now. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to Bill, you're the only one I have told about my feelings for him. You know that I can't wait anymore, I need to have him in my life."

Bill's shoulders shag a little bit and he walks over and puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Alright, I will support you just be careful and don't push him. I know you have always been a good source of support for him."

Before Charlie can respond he sees a white snowy owl flying towards his window. He opens the window to let Hedwig through. "Hey girl what do you have for me?"

Hedwig holds her leg out so Charlie can receive the letter attached to her leg. Charlie grabs the letter and gives Hedwig a head rub, then he reads the letter.

**Dear Charlie,**

**Yes, Charlie I was a little surprised to receive a letter from you however I don't think it could have come at a better time. Yesterday I was poisoned somehow or at least I think it was yesterday, I'm not really sure. Anyway, something really bad happened yesterday and I'm still trying to process what happened. I lost my baby yesterday so I really could use one of your hugs if you don't mind when you get here.**

**Sirius is going to adopt me on a more cheerful note. I don't know how I am going to survive from losing a part of me. I know everyone keeps telling me that I am strong, and I will get through it but I just don't see how. I can't wait to see you. I have a request to make. Could you possibly come a little earlier please because I'm really going to need you.**

**Yours truly,**

**Harry**

After he finished reading this, he went ghost white and a feeling of dread wraps tightly around him. _*God damn it! He doesn't need anymore, of this crap. I need to be there for him no matter what else is going on, he needs me. *_

Bill sees his expression and walks over and takes the letter out of his hands and reads it himself. Then he looks back over at Charlie. "Go. Keep him safe."

Charlie just nods at his brother. "I know. I will." Charlie finishes packing up his things and says goodbye to Bill before he leaves for Hogwarts.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

After Harry had finished writing his letter to Charlie, he went to detention with Umbridge. After he finished that he decided to head back to his room to work on some homework.

Cedric walks into the room and Harry looks up at him. "Hey, love how was your training with Flitwick today?"

Cedric sits down next to him. "It was good a little hard to focus but I managed."

Harry looks at him. "Well that's good. I know this is going to be tough, but I am really going to need you."

Cedric holds Harry's hands. "I know you will, and I will try my best to be here for you in any way that you need me to be."

Harry smiles slightly. "That's all I can ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Cedric kisses him. "Oh, before I forget how did your detention go with Miss. Umbridge?"

Harry smirks. "Oh, you mean the pink toad. It was lovely and stupid and pointless. I had to write lines repeatedly until she decided to let me go. The lines she made me write were _'I must not tell lies.'_ Yeah it was sooo much fun." He rolls his eyes as he says this to Cedric.

Cedric just looked at him. "Seriously? That's all she made you do. What's the point of that?"

Harry thinks to himself. *W_ell that's not all but we aren't going to bring up the other part*_ "Yeah that's it and I don't know, she really shouldn't be at this school if she's not going to do anything to help us."

"Yeah I agree with you love." Cedric kisses Harry again. "Well I'm going to bed I'm wiped out and you should be too."

Harry smiles at him. "Yes mom." He laughs and Cedric just pokes him. "Haha very funny Harry."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

They both went to bed and the next day was Saturday, so everyone had the day off except for Cedric who still had to see Flitwick for the entire day. So, Harry and Cedric said their goodbyes and Harry went to the great hall to eat breakfast with his friends.

"Hey guys." His friends look up at him and smile.

Ron speaks first. "Hey Harry. So, did you happen to forget to mention that my brother was coming early?"

Harry looks at him confused. "What do you mean did I fail to mention that he was coming early? In his letter, he told me that he would be here next week. I mean I asked if he would be able to come early but I didn't think he was going to be able to."

Ron shakes his head. "Well obviously he listened to you Harry because he is here."

"Wait you saw him?" Hermione asks him.

Ron nods. "Yeah he actually came looking for all the Weasley siblings so me and the twins got to say hi to him not sure where Ginny is though."

Harry stiffens up and Seamus just looks at him. "Harry mate are you okay?"

Harry shakes it off and comes back to reality. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about her and since I don't know if she is involved with what happened I'm afraid."

Neville pats Harry on the back. "Don't worry we won't let anything else happen to you."

Harry gives him a small smile. "Thanks guys I appreciate that, but I think I'm going to go and pay him a visit." _*I didn't think he was going to show up already. Merlin, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep hold of my emotions once I see him. I really freaking missed him. *_

Hermione just gives him a look. "Okay Harry be careful and let us know how it goes." Harry nods and gets up and goes in search of Charlie.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Charlie is in his private quarters that he received from Dumbledore which oddly enough had two bedrooms in them which he wasn't exactly sure why that was but didn't question it because Dumbledore seemed to do things his own way. He was in the middle of putting his things away when there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute I will be right there." He shouts from one of the rooms. He goes over to open the door to find a raven-haired green-eyed teen standing there.

"Hey Harry." He just looks at him and breaks into tears and Charlie just gives him the biggest hug he can and closes the door and puts a silencing charm up. "Hey what's going on?"

Harry looks at him. "You weren't supposed to be here until next week why are you here now?"

Charlie just looks at him. "What did you think was going to happen after I received your letter. I wasn't going to let you go without support and besides you asked me if I could, so I did."

Harry shakes his head and continues to hug him. "Char I don't know what do anymore. Sure, I didn't plan to have a baby, but we adjusted and now it was stripped away from me and now I'm just a mess."

Charlie continues to hold him, but he takes them over to a couch that is in the common area and sits them down. "Now you don't really believe that there is nothing else for you, do you?"

Harry shakes his head and looks at Charlie. "No, I guess not but I don't want to live this way. Always feeling like nothing good will ever happen to me."

"Now I have to stop you right there. From what your letter you sent, you also mentioned that Sirius is going to adopt you, and don't you have Cedric?"

Harry manages a small smile at hearing him mention Sirius. "Yes, Sirius is going to adopt me but I'm living a lie when it comes to Cedric and it is now coming more into light than it was before."

Charlie looks at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry sits up and looks back at Charlie. "I love him I really do but I don't think that I will ever be able to give him my entire heart because I'm in love with someone else and in case you haven't noticed there is a huge difference between the two of them."

Charlie chuckles a little bit at the attitude that Harry gave him towards that end of that. "As a matter of fact, yes I have noticed the difference since it has happened to me personally as well. But Harry I don't think it is right to keep leading him on then if you don't feel like you can give him everything."

"Yeah I agree but I am happy but I'm just not sure if I have the strength to do anything about it now especially after what happened yesterday. I couldn't do that to him. I know what it is like to have a broken heart and to depend on someone else to pick up the pieces. I just can't put him through that unless it is absolutely necessary."

Charlie gives him a sympathetic look then he notices something on Harry's hand. "Um, Harry do you mind telling me what that is on your hand?"

Harry looks down on it and thinks. *O_h shit, this is not going to be good and lying to him is impossible he always seems to find out the truth anyway. Well I guess I will tell him about this but hopefully he doesn't ask me anymore questions about my heart I don't think I can handle it.*_

**End of Chapter 3**

**I decided to add the part between Charlie and Bill to support the claim that Bill knows about Charlie's feelings for Harry, I hope you like it.**

**Leave your comments and suggestions please it is much appreciated. I need at least 2 reviews for each chapter in order to write new material. I am uploading everything that I have so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 My First Love Returned

**Other Half of my Soul**

**Rated M for language and sexual scenes (which this chapter does not have.)**

**A/N this is now officially transferring into a Harry/Charlie story**

**I would like to have at least 2 reviews each chapter for me to continue so I know that you guys are enjoying this or if I should just stop revamping this story and continuing it. Please and thank you.**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry looks at him. "You weren't supposed to be here until next week why are you here now?"_

_Charlie just looks at him. "What did you think was going to happen after I received your letter. I wasn't going to let you go without support and besides you asked me if I could, so I did."_

_Harry shakes his head and continues to hug him. "Char I don't know what do anymore. Sure, I didn't plan to have a baby, but we adjusted and now it was stripped away from me and now I'm just a mess."_

_Charlie continues to hold him, but he takes them over to a coach that is in the common area and sits them down. "Now you don't really believe that there is nothing else for you, do you?"_

_Harry shakes his head and looks at Charlie. "No, I guess not but I don't want to live this way. Always feeling like nothing good will ever happen to me."_

_"Now I have to stop you right there. From what your letter said you also mentioned that Sirius is going to adopt you, and don't you have Cedric?"_

_Harry manages a small smile at hearing him mention Sirius. "Yes, Sirius is going to adopt me but I'm living a lie when it comes to Cedric and it is now coming more into light than it was before."_

_Charlie looks at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Harry sits up and looks back at Charlie. "I love him I really do but I don't think that I will ever be able to give him my entire heart because I'm in love with someone else and in case you haven't noticed there is a huge difference between the two of them."_

_Charlie chuckles a little bit at the attitude that Harry gave him towards that end of the. "As a matter of fact, yes I have noticed the difference since it has happened to me personally as well. But Harry I don't think it is right to keep leading him on then if you don't feel like you can give him everything."_

_"Yeah I agree but I am happy but I'm just not sure if I have the strength to do anything about it now especially after what happened yesterday. I couldn't do that to him. I know what it is like to have a broken heart and to depend on someone else to pick up the pieces. I just can't put him through that unless it is absolutely necessary."_

_Charlie gives him a sympathetic look then he notices something on Harry's hand. "Um, Harry do you mind telling me what that is on your hand?"_

_Harry looks down on it and thinks. *Oh shit, this is not going to be good and lying to him is impossible he always seems to find out the truth anyway. Well I guess I will tell him about this but hopefully he doesn't ask me anymore questions about my heart I don't think I can handle it*_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 4 My First Love Returned**

_*Well I highly doubt this is going to go over well, but I have to tell him the truth. He is totally going to fly off the handle, so I have to ready to calm him down when he does. * _"Well I'm sure your dad told you about her being appointed the new DADA teacher from Fudge." Charlie nods and Harry continues with his explanation. "Well she won't teach us any magic and gave us these rubbish textbooks that are for beginner students and the books don't even include one spell in them. Well I kind of got angry because she was downplaying everything that happened at the end of last year saying that there was nothing out there and she gave me a detention when I got angry and lashed out."

The wheels in Charlie's head are churning at this point. _*So, there has to be more to this. He isn't telling me something which means I'm not going to like what he has to say after this point. Damn it, Harry why do you always have to find trouble? * _"Okay and that has something to do with the marks on your hands then?"

Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes. "I'm getting to that if you would let me finish please." Charlie just lifts an eyebrow at him and Harry smirks.

"Well I'm so sorry that I interrupted. You may continue, your majesty." Charlie smirks and thinks silently to himself while waiting for Harry to answer him. _*It's official you are going to be the death of me Harry. *_

Harry smiles back at him and laughs a little before continuing. "Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying I went to her detention last night and she made me use a blood quill writing the words I must not tell lies until it was ingrained into my skin." Harry cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth, since he knows Charlie is going to flip. _*Yep, the angry dragon has been released and here it comes in 3, 2, 1. *_

All thoughts abruptly stop in Charlie's mind as hears this and anger quickly starts to consume him. "SHE WHAT!" Charlie is fuming now. _*That's it, I want to fucking kill her for hurting what is mine. Wait, what the hell was that thought, Harry isn't mine and he definitely isn't a possession but still I want to kill her for hurting him. *_

Harry hugs him again, this time tightly so he can get him to calm down. "Charlie calm down please I'm okay I promise. I didn't even tell Cedric that part because I knew he would fly of the handles and let me tell you all of you Weasley's have a bad temper, but you have the worst one."

The anger he was feeling completely dissipates and Charlie pouts. "I do not, and I take serious offense to that, so take it back."

Harry smiles but shakes his head. "Sorry no take backs are allowed; I have a no return policy."

Charlie smiles at his Harry. "Well this time you have to because I'm not that bad." Then he thinks to himself. *_Yepp you are definitely my Harry and good or bad you will be the death of me. _ But _how is it possible that one minute I am extremely angry and the next minute you are able to bring me back and have me smiling and laughing in the span of a few minutes? It's like you have some special magic power over me that I don't know about. *_

Harry laughs. "Yes, you are Char and you know it too." Harry turns serious again. "But please Charlie, don't tell Cedric. I don't want to see that angry side of him again. I have only seen it once and I really didn't like it, also the timing would be horrible. I wouldn't know what he would do if he were to do something while he was angry."

Charlie sighs and nods reluctantly. "Okay fine I promise I won't tell him, but you have to promise me that you will tell him by the end of next week because he deserves to know what's going on in your life."

Harry nods and sighs in relief. "Yeah I know he does, he is my boyfriend after all."

Charlie smirks and nudges Harry's shoulder a bit. "I think what you really meant to say was he is your fiancé."

Harry looks at him surprised for a second. "Wait how did you know that?" Then a thought hits him a minute later. "Let me guess Ron told you."

Charlie nods his head and smiles. "Of course, he did, I wrote that in the letter I sent you, did you forget?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Probably you know me." Harry suddenly gets sad again and looks down at his hands which he is twisting together to keep him from losing his composure.

Charlie looks with concern. "Harry love, why are you looking sad again?" Charlie leans over and hugs him against his chest again.

Harry hugs him back and looks at him with pleading eyes. "Just hold a little bit longer please?"

"Okay Harry, I can do that." Charlie continues to hold him. Harry is still in his arms thinking. *E_xactly why did I come here? This is not going to end well, and I really do need to go back to Cedric, but I can't seem to want to move. *_ Harry really didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes Harry finally lets go of Charlie. "Okay well I better get back since Cedric doesn't know where I am, and I doubt my friends will tell him and I would really like to avoid any type of search party coming to look for me."

Charlie chuckles at this a little bit. "Alright Harry, have fun avoiding your search party."

Harry smiles and kisses his cheek and leaves.

Charlie just sits there thinking to himself. *_Man, Harry why do you have to do these things to me? I'm in love with you and no matter how hard I try to I can't make myself stop, and if I'm being honest, I really don't want to. * _After Harry leaves Charlie decides to fire call Bill.

Bill answers right away knowing Charlie only calls him when it's something important. "Hey Char, what's going on?"

Charlie runs his fingers through his hair and sighs while pacing across the room slightly. "Harry just left." Is all he says knowing that Bill will pick up on the hidden meaning.

Bill raises an eyebrow. "First thing is first you need to stop pacing; it's going to drive me nuts." He sees Charlie comply with his request and turns his expression and tone of voice serious. "How is he holding up?" He asks this with his voice full of concern and eyes full of worry for his littlest brother.

Charlie shakes his head. "He's not good Bill, it's pretty bad actually. He is trying to act happy but as soon as he is around me, he breaks down. It really makes me want to know how much he is hiding from his friends and Cedric. I mean the way he broke down as soon as a he saw me was concerning and was clear evidence that he isn't letting anyone in."

Bill looks thoughtful for a moment. "It's probably a lot and you're probably right about not letting anyone in. He has always been relaxed around you though no matter what he was going through. I'm glad he is at least opening up to you because carrying around those emotions and painful memories while keeping them bottled up cannot be good for him. You are just going to have to make sure that you continue to be his rock to keep and grounded and give him a safe place that he can go to release his emotions without fear of anyone thinking he is weak. You and I both know that is one of the underlining issues here."

Charlie agrees. "Yeah, I guess you are right about that, he does seem to have some unfounded fear that people are going to judge him for showing emotions and letting others know he is hurting. But I will always be here for him, you don't have to worry about that. It's just extremely hard to watch when he is sitting right there next to me, it really broke my heart seeing him like that."

Bill picks up on his brother's tone. "What else is going on Charlie? Something else must be eating at you, I can tell. Don't forget you have never been able to hide anything from me."

Charlie chuckles slightly. "Not sure how you always manage to pick up on my mood but it's nothing I can't handle. I promise, it's not the most important thing at the moment."

Bill raises his eyebrow again and gives his brother a stern look. "Why are you even trying to pull that crap with me right now? You know I'm not going to buy that excuse."

Charlie sighs. "I know you're not but for right now I need you to accept it until the time comes that I need to get it off my chest. Right now, my main concern is making sure Harry makes it out of this in one piece."

Bills sighs but nods. "Alright I will let it go for now, but I don't expect you to tell me about when you are ready. Just keep taking care of him for me and keep me posted please."

Charlie nods. "Will do Bill. I will call you later if anything else happens or if I need to talk to you about anything else." Bill nods and Charlie ends the call.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

The next 5 weeks were trying for Harry and Cedric, but things were starting to look up. Harry and Cedric were in their room and Harry decided that it was time to talk about what to do next.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at Cedric. "Ced can we talk?"

Cedric looks up from his book. "Of course, we can Harry. What is on your mind?"

Harry looks at him. "Where do we go from here?"

Cedric looks puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I lost the one thing that brought us closer and caused you to propose to me and now since we don't have that to tie us together you don't really have anything keeping you with me."

Cedric was a little shocked to hear this. "Harry if you think I only proposed to you because you were pregnant you are wrong. I meant what I said I love you no matter what."

Harry looked up at him slightly surprised. "You really mean it?"

Cedric shakes his head smiling at Harry's shocked expression and tone. "Yes, Harry I really mean it." He kisses him passionately. "Does that help you?" Cedric smirks at his fiancé.

Harry nods and could only manage to say. "Uh huh." He kisses Cedric again. "I love you so much."

Cedric smiles again. "I love you too and I always will. However, let's be more careful next time we have sex we don't want that to happen, again do we?"

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Not really but I mean if it happens it happens, but I would like to wait until we are married and this war is over, if that is okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me love." Cedric smiles.

The next morning Harry woke up happy and energized for the first time in over five weeks. He shouts to Cedric who is getting ready for the day in the bathroom. "Hey Ced, I'm going to head down to the Great Hall to meet up with the gang."

Cedric pokes his head out from the bathroom. "Okay love I will see you down there in a few minutes."

"Okay Ced see you soon." Harry walks out of their room and heads towards the great hall.

Harry walks up to them and sits down to eat breakfast. "Good morning everyone." He smiles at his friends.

Hermione notices this of course. "Well you definitely seem happier this morning."

Harry nods. "You know I am actually. Cedric and I had a great talk this morning and I really do think that we will be okay."

Ron looks at him then spots his older brother walking around. "Well it would appear that someone is looking for you."

Harry looks up to see where Ron is looking and shakes his head and smiles to himself. "I will talk to him later after our classes are done."

Again, Ron looks at Harry. "How many times have you guys talked?"

Harry smiles. "Just a few times. I'm trying not to spend too much time with him." _*Because I know if I do, I won't be able to keep a safe distance from him and my feelings for him will come back full force. They are already almost there now so I really need to be careful. *_

Neville looks at him. "Why are you doing that? I doubt that there is any harm in spending time with him."

Before Harry has a chance to answer Cedric walks over to Harry and kisses him on the cheek "Hey guys."

Everyone says hi to him then Seamus asks him. "So, Harry how has Umbridge been since you went back to classes. Meaning the detentions?"

Cedric just looks at him with a questioning look. "She decided that she was going to give me detentions for the three weeks on top of the ones I already had from our first class with her because I missed her class for one day after the accident."

Cedric shakes his head. "That's not fair did you go to Dumbledore?"

Harry shakes his head no. "I didn't because she is just targeting me, but I don't want her win so I'm just waiting my time for now."

"I still think that the next time it happens you either need to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore she is abusing her powers and is going after you."

Ron looks at him. "You know she is only doing that because Fudge is telling her to, and she will do whatever he says."

Cedric nods. "Yeah I get that but still giving someone a detention for no reason?"

Harry mumbles. "Or using a blood quill on students."

Cedric looks at him. "What was that, it didn't hear what you said."

Harry shakes his head wanting to gloss over what he just let slip. "Nothing Ced. So, Hermione how is Viktor doing?" Harry asks trying to divert the conversation away from him.

Hermione smiles. "He is doing good it is hard to keep doing this long-distance relationship but it's worth it."

Harry smiles back at her. "That's great Mione. I'm so happy for you, Viktor is a great guy."

Hermione smiles at him. "Thanks Harry that means a lot coming from you."

Neville speaks up. "Well guys it's time for class we better go unless we want to lose a ton of house points." Everyone cringes at that thought and at the thought of McGonagall's face if that did happen.

Everyone agrees and gets up and leaves meanwhile on Harry's way to double potions with his friends he hears something. "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

Seamus shakes his head. "No, I didn't. What did it sound like?"

Draco walks up before Harry gets a chance to answer. "Harry you guys better getting moving before Snape takes off points." They all nod and head into the potion's classroom.

After their double potions class was over Snape announced to the class. "Potter stay behind the rest of you are dismissed."

Harry looks at his friends. "It's okay guys I will see you all later." So, the class packs up their things and exits the room.

"What did you need professor?" Harry looks up at his professor as he asks this already knowing the reason. _*I'm surprised he has waited this long to talk to me. Sirius must be getting antsy and asked him to check on me. *_

Severus just raises his eyebrows. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be checking up on you?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not really. I suppose I figured you were going to do it eventually."

Severus looks at Harry. "So, Harry how are doing and please be honest?"

Harry is fighting back tears. "I'm tired of crying it's been four weeks already and I feel like I'm making some progress but it still hurts so bad and I feel like now Cedric is tied to me for no reason even though we just had this talk last night and since Charlie came I'm more of a mess even though he has been a huge help to me."

Severus folds his arms in front of his chest. "Harry it's going to take more time to heal from something like that and why would Charlie being here be a problem?"

Harry looks at him and sniffs a bit. "He's my first love Sev and for some reason I am unable to move on from it."

Professor Snape does a very unlike professor move and pulls Harry into a hug. "It's going to be okay Harry; you have a huge support to help you." He pulls him back a bit. "You just have to remember to use them."

Harry nods and smiles a little. "I know I do Sev but I'm trying."

Severus smiles and gives Harry another hug. "Well I want you to come to me if you are ever feeling unwell or if you just want to talk."

Harry smiles slightly and nods. "Thanks, Sev I will I promise." Then he turns around and leaves his office.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

After he leaves his office Harry decides that he is going to pay Charlie another visit.

He finds Charlie outside on the grounds near the lake. "Hey Charlie." He waves at him.

Charlie smiles and waves back. "Hey, I was looking for you earlier."

"Yeah Ron pointed that out, but I had to run to double potion's, and I knew I wouldn't have enough time, so I just decided to talk to you later which is now I guess." He laughs and blushes slightly as he realizes how silly the end of that sounded.

Charlie laughs as he watches Harry blush. "You're cute when you blush. So, what else is new with you?"

Harry chooses to ignore Charlie calling him cute. "Nothing really just trying to be successful in school and deal with anything else that may come up. So, have you finally decided to start seeing anyone?"

Charlie shakes his head. "No, I haven't, I'm unable to give my heart to anyone as someone else already holds possession of it."

Harry gulps and sits down in the grass almost dreading the question that he needs to know the answer to and the same time could go without knowing. "And who is that still has your heart if you don't mind me asking." He is almost afraid of the answer that Charlie is going to give him.

Charlie sighs and sits down on the grass next to Harry and leans against a tree. "I don't think that I should answer that Harry. I really don't think it's a good idea." _*We shouldn't be having this conversation right now, you are still with Cedric, Harry and this could really complicate things for you. *_

Harry nods. "I understand you don't have any obligation to tell me."

Charlie looks into the green emeralds that are Harry's eyes and again sighs. "That's not it at all Harry. To be honest you should already know the answer to that question. I'm surprised that you'd even ask that."

Harry sighs and looks at Charlie. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that." _*I knew I shouldn't have asked you that question Char. But I guess there is a part of that just doesn't want there to be someone else in your life. *_

"Why is that?" Charlie asked even though he already knew that answer.

Harry just looks in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Now it's my turn to point out the obvious, you should also already know that answer to that question."

Charlie sighs and runs his hand through his hair already hating himself for what he is about to say knowing that it is going to upset Harry. _*Please don't hate me for saying this love. But I need to put some distance between us or I'm going to cross our very fine line.* _ "You know if we don't start actually saying the words neither one of us can move on and heal."

Harry feels his heart shatter as hears these words and he knows why but he was still conflicted. _*Holy hell Char. Do you have any idea how devastating that is to me? Why would you say that? * _"What if I don't want to heal and move on?" He is unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Charlie was a little taken aback by this. "Why wouldn't you want to? I mean I never will because I love you too much. But you should want to consider that since you already have someone in your life and from what I have been told you have for a year now."

_*I don't think I can hold back my emotions anymore, you broke down my walls again Char. * _Harry was hoping to hold back the tears that he knew were coming but he lost the fight and they started to form. "I can't believe you would ask me that Charlie! That's not fair I didn't mean to find someone and you're the one who didn't actually tell me that till now."

Charlie sighs. "I know but until you say it, I can't begin to know what is going through your head right now. And that's why I said that because I can't read your mind Harry. I don't know what you are feeling." He is trying really hard not to raise his voice because he knows that Harry doesn't like that, and it will make the situation a lot worse.

Harry is unable to stop the tears from starting to fall and he has now given up even trying to hold them back. "Charlie, I fucking love you, you idiot! That's why I was hurt by your words and that's why I don't want to move on, and I do at the same time. Why the hell did you have to wait so long to tell me that you prat?"

Charlie shakes his head. "I don't know I got scared and I didn't know if you liked me or not. I have liked you since your third year, but I just brushed it off because of how young you were. Then I started falling for you the moment you out flew one of my dragons. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I know I made things complicated for you."

Harry was still crying a little but was now more frustrated than before. "You should be Charlie! You should never assume you know what someone is feeling. If you're not sure about something you need to pluck of the courage and ask me about it. You work with bloody dragons for god sakes! Where is your bloody Gryffindor courage?"

Charlie puts his head down and then looks back at Harry and slowly starts to feel his carefully crafted walls cracking. "I know I was stupid Harry and I'm sorry, I don't have any excuses for my actions."

Harry stands up feeling completely frustrated. "I can't act on my feelings and I cannot openly return them to you and for this I am sorry but unless something happens between me and Cedric you and I can't exist." At that Harry stands up and leaves a very broken Charlie Weasley behind.

Charlie puts his head in between hands and silently yells. "FUCK! Why did I do that?" He walks back to his apartment and calls Bill again needing to talk to someone.

Bill answers the call and before he can say anything Charlie asks him. "Can you come through I really need to talk to you?"

Bill hears the emotion in his brother's voice and nods. "Yeah I can give me a sec." A few moments later Bill walks through and stands inside his brother's apartment. "Charlie what's wrong?"

Charlie looks at him and can feel the tears forming but he forces himself to stay together. "I did something really stupid."

Bill can see his brother is trying to keep it together and he immediately knows something is very wrong, so a takes a few steps closer to his brother. "Charlie calm down and breathe please." Once he sees his brother take a few deep breaths he continues. "Okay, good, now what happened?"

Charlie slumps down onto the floor with his back against the couch and looks up at Bill. "He came outside, and we talked for a bit but then things took a turn."

Bill looks at him concerned. "What do you mean things took a turn. What kind of a turn are we talking about and what were you talking about?"

Charlie tries not to reveal what he said and just gives a brief description of the event. "Merlin I was such an idiot! Harry asked me if I started seeing anyone and it went downhill from there. I ended up saying something that I knew would hurt him, but I needed to do something to try and separate myself from him."

Bill asks the daunting question. "Charlie, what did you say?"

Charlie puts his head in between his hands again and feels his emotions slowly taking over. "We were skirting around our feelings and I told him if we didn't actually start saying the words neither one of us could move on and heal." He looks up and sees his brother's jaw hit the floor. "I know I shouldn't have said it but I'm the end of my rope before my sanity snaps and I do something that I will regret."

Bill walks over to him and sits down next to him. "Why did you say that to him? I can't imagine that he took it very well."

Charlie shakes his head. "He didn't, he got tears in his eyes and yelled at me then he walked away. But maybe even though it hurt him he will stay away from me for a while."

"Do you really want him to do that though?"

Charlie sighs. "I don't know not really but I need him too." He looks at Bill and again the tears start to form in his eyes and freely fall down his face as his wall shatters. "I can't be this close to him anymore it's slowly starting to kill me."

Bill wraps his arms around Charlie and brings his head to his chest. "I know it is Char. But I don't think Harry would be in a good mental state right now if you weren't here. No matter what he or you say you both need each other. You just need to give him some space and let him come to you."

Charlie allows Bill to hold him as he continues to cry. "I know I do it's just so hard Bill and I don't know if I can keep this up and not have it affect our relationship that we have now."

Bill holds onto his brother a little tighter. "I know Char, you have been in love with that boy for a few years now but just have to be strong and maybe something will change to allow you to act on your feelings, you never know. In the meantime, I am always here for you Char."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

Harry shakes off the tears and makes himself be happy. Then he makes his way to the great hall for dinner and to talk to Ron about his brother.

Neville looks up and see's Harry coming. "Hey Harry, how was your meeting with Snape."

"My meeting with Sev was good." Harry smiles but then notices the puzzled looks on his friends faces. "He and Sirius are dating and have been for quite some time now, so I call him Sev in private but please don't say anything to anyone I don't want their privates lives to become public."

Seamus nods. "I won't say anything, so don't worry about it mate." Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville all agree with Seamus.

Harry smiles at his friends. "Thanks, you guys that really means a lot to me."

Luna again is able to pick up that something is not right with Harry. "Do you have something on your mind again Harry? You seem quite troubled."

Harry looks at her. "Yeah I have some things going on that I'm trying to figure out." He finishes eating then he looks at Ron.

The Weasley siblings all look at each other and shrug it their shoulders.

Harry looks at Ron pleadingly. "Ron, can we go somewhere and talk please?"

"Yeah sure mate." Ron and Harry leave and go to the lake.

Hermione looks at the twins. "What is going on between those two?"

Fred and George look at each other than Fred says. "Well it's not what is going on between Harry and Ron it's what is going on between Harry and our dear brother Charlie."

"I don't understand what Charlie has to do with this." Neville asks them.

The twins say at the same time. "That's simple, everything."

Harry stares at Ron for a moment before asking him a question. "Ron what the hell is going on with your brother and before you try to tell me that you don't know I already know you the answer?"

Ron sighs. "I wasn't going to say that because I know better than to try and lie to you Harry. What did he tell you or what has he been telling you?"

Harry sighs as well before answering. "Well up until our most recent conversation, which was right before I came to dinner, he was being one of the best support systems. But then today things took a turn. He finally told me that he loves me. I feel horrible I left him there completely broken and I don't think I will ever forgive myself."

Ron looks at him. "I admit that he had terrible timing but that's why he came early and put his job on hold so he could be with you. He has been going to Bill a lot more recently and Bill has told me a few things here and there but that's one of the big things he told me."

Harry just sat there shocked unable to say anything.

Ron gives him a thoughtful look. "Harry, do you love Charlie?"

Harry looks at him and shakes his head. "Yes, I love him very much, but I don't just love him Ron, I'm in love with him."

Ron nods his head. "I thought you were. Now here is another important question. Do you love Cedric?"

Harry doesn't even have to think about the question before answering. "Yes, very much."

"Well then it is obvious that you need to talk to Cedric and see if you can work things out, but my brother seems to have left an impression."

Harry smiles at Ron. "When did you get to sentimental?"

Ron just smirks. "I have always been like this I just chose not to show it."

Harry just rolls his eyes at Ron. "Sure, you did Ron."

"What I have always been this way I just never had a need for it." Ron tries to say this with a straight face.

Harry rolls his eyes again and laughs. "Okay Ron whatever you say. Anyway, we should go back before they send out a search party."

Ron laughs at him. "Yeah that is a good idea. Come on let's go." They walk back to the great hall.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

A few days later they are all having a pleasant conversation when all of the sudden Harry grabs his head and winces in pain.

Ron puts his hand on his back and looks at him with concern. "Mate what is wrong?"

Harry shakes his head in pain. "I don't know Ron my scar is burning pretty badly."

Ron sneers. "It must have something to do with snake face."

Luna looks at him. "Are we making up names for him now?"

"Yes, love we are because that's the only thing that I could come up with on such short notice." A few of them laugh a little then they all get serious again.

Cedric kneels next to Harry and places his hand on his shoulder. "Love how bad is it?"

"This is the worst it has ever felt before." Harry barely managed to say that because of the pain he was experiencing.

Hermione looks at Cedric frantically. "We need to get Dumbledore."

Neville stands up "I will go get him." He leaves to find the headmaster.

A few minutes go by as they wait for Neville to return with Dumbledore when Cedric finally asks. "Are you sure you are okay love?" Cedric continues to rub his back not knowing what else to do.

Harry nods. "Yeah I think I will be okay. He is trying to get into my head."

Neville comes back with Dumbledore. "Harry did you see anything or was it just pain?"

Harry looks up at Dumbledore. "I didn't see anything it just burned. I only see things in my nightmares..." Harry realized he shouldn't have said that in front of Cedric.

Dumbledore looks at Harry. "If it happens again while you are awake you need to come to me right away and please come talk to me about those dreams you are having." Harry nods in agreement and Dumbledore leaves.

Cedric looks at Harry with a shocked expression written on his face. "What nightmares? You never told me you were having nightmares!" Cedric is getting upset that Harry didn't confide in about what was happening to him.

Harry can tell that he is getting upset and he looks hurt. "Ced I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone that was having nightmares because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. At least no more than they already are."

Cedric stood up abruptly. "I need to walk away for a while before I start yelling at you." Cedric walks away from Harry and the group.

Neville watches Cedric walk away. "Well Harry I think it is safe to say that you should have told him."

Harry looks down feeling a bit defeated. "Yeah you are probably right...I um, think I'm going to go find Charlie he can get my mind distracted." Then he mumbles to himself: _*That is if he is still talking to me_.* "See you guys later." Harry gets up and leaves to find Charlie.

Hermione looks at Ron. "Do you think it is a good idea for Harry to look for Charlie. Since we all know there are feelings between the two of them?"

Ron shakes his head. "I don't know it's Harry's decision on what he does or doesn't do I just hope he knows what he is doing."

Draco looks at them. "What do you guys think was going on with his scar."

Hermione shakes her head. "I don't know it has done it in the past, but I don't think it has been that bad before."

Seamus looks thoughtful for a minute. "I don't think it has ever been that bad, he looked like someone was stabbing him repeatedly."

Neville nods his head. "I think you're right Shay. I wish he could just freaking catch a break somewhere."

Draco looks at Neville and Seamus. "I think he will soon. Right now it doesn't look like it but good things are slowly happening to him, which is exactly what he needs."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Harry finally finds tracks down where Charlie is which is outside in one of the courtyards. "Hey Char."

Charlie turns around and is surprised to see Harry standing there and has to suck in a breath to keep his composure. "Oh. Hey Harry, I'm kind of surprised to see you again after our last conversation. Is everything okay?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not really, no and I'm surprised you are talking to me after earlier but no I think I did something really stupid and I don't know how to fix it."

Charlie pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down. "What do you mean you think you did something stupid?"

Harry looks at him. "I have been having pain coming from my scar and Dumbledore asked me if I saw anything or it was just pain. I answered his question then the rest just kind of flowed out and Cedric wasn't aware of the true extent."

Charlie sits there and waits to see if Harry will continue and when he doesn't, he asks. "And what is the rest of it? I know there is something more to this."

Harry shakes his head and gives Charlie a slight smile. "I don't know how you are always able to figure me out like that but yeah there is more. The other part of this is that I only ever see anything when I'm having nightmares not while I'm awake."

"You don't get to know all of my secrets Harry." He smiles then Charlie puts his on Harry's back and starts to rub it slowly. "You might be right in saying that you made a mistake, but it was a mistake that everyone makes. I think you need to give Cedric some time to cool down. You know that I am always here for you no matter the time of day."

Harry smiles a little and hugs Charlie. "Thanks Char I really needed that."

"No problem Harry. Whatever you need me to do I will, all you have to do is ask." He smiles.

"I know you will Char, and I love that, and I will I promise. You're one of the few people I can always come to no matter what is going on." He smiles at him then Harry looks at Charlie thoughtfully. "Look I think that we ended on a bad note and I'm not really okay with that."

Charlie puts his hand up to stop him. "Hey, don't worry about it hun. Right now, you just need to focus on Cedric and making sure your relationship is still intact. After that if you still feel the need to worry about me than that's okay too."

Harry smiles at him. "Alright Char if that what you want then I guess I will have to comply." Then Harry turns serious and sad at the same time. "How can you try to help me stay with him when we both know that's not what you really want to happen?"

Charlie gives Harry a small smile in return. "That's because I am always here for you no matter what and no matter who you are with because I care about you and I want you to be happy."

Harry immediately wraps his arms around Charlie once more. "I don't think you realize how awesome you are Char, but I don't want you to suffer because of me either."

Charlie wraps his arms around Harry likes it's second nature. "What did I just get done saying to you? I don't want you to worry about me right now, you have more important things to worry about." He then thinks to himself. *E_ven if this is slowly killing me, I need you to be happy even if that's not with me. *_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Please tell me what you think, I have up to chapter 8 already written. So please continue to leave your comments and thoughts on my story, I love to hear from the fans. Sometimes I do end up running into a wall, so your ideas give me a jump start when that occurs.**

**Also, if you have any requests for future pairings let me know and I will either add them to my current stories or I will try to make their own story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The End and New Beginnings

**Other Half of my Soul**

**Rated M for language and sexual scenes (which again this chapter doesn't have one.)**

**A/N more pairings will be arriving shortly, and I have nothing against Cedric I do love him, but I absolutely love Harry and Charlie together. Okay my avid reader's I am in need of some comments and suggestions so I can continue to add more chapters, so please leave your thoughts.**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry shakes his head. "I'm surprised you are talking to me after earlier but no I think I did something really stupid and I don't know how to fix it."_

_Charlie pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down. "What do you mean you think you did something stupid?"_

_Harry looks at him. "I have been having pain coming from my scar and Dumbledore asked me if I saw anything or it was just pain. I answered his question then the rest just kind of flowed out and Cedric wasn't aware of the true extent."_

_Charlie sits there and waits to see if Harry will continue and when he doesn't, he asks. "And what is the rest of it? I know there is something more to this."_

_Harry shakes his head and gives Charlie a slight smile. "I don't know how you are always able to figure me out like that but yeah there is more. The other part of this is that I only ever see anything when I'm having nightmares not while I'm awake."_

_"You don't get to know all of my secrets Harry." He smiles then Charlie puts his on Harry's back and starts to rub it slowly. "You might be right in saying that you made a mistake, but it was a mistake that everyone makes. I think you need to give Cedric some time to cool down. You know that I am always here for you no matter the time of day."_

_Harry smiles a little and hugs Charlie. "Thanks Char I really needed that."_

_"No problem Harry. Whenever you need me to do that all you have to do is ask." He smiles._

_"You know I will Char." He smiles at him then Harry looks at Charlie thoughtfully. "Look I think that we ended on a bad note and I'm not really okay with that."_

_Charlie puts his hand up to stop him. "Hey, don't worry about it hun. Right now, you just need to focus on Cedric and making sure your relationship is still intact. After that if you still feel the need to worry about me than that's okay too."_

_Harry smiles at him. "Alright Char if that what you want then I guess I will have to comply." Then Harry turns serious and sad at the same time. "How can you try to help me stay with him when we both know that's not what you really want to happen?"_

_Charlie gives Harry a small smile in return. "That's because I am always here for you no matter what and no matter who you are with because I care about you and I want you to be happy."_

_Harry immediately wraps his arms around Charlie once more. "I don't think you realize how awesome you are Char, but I don't want you to suffer because of me either."_

_Charlie wraps his arms around Harry likes it's second nature. "What did I just get done saying to you? I don't want you to worry about me right now, you have more important things to worry about." He then thinks to himself. *Even if this is slowly killing me, I need you to be happy even if that's not with me. *_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 5 The End And New Beginnings**

Harry chuckles slightly at Charlie's comment and stays in his warm embrace. "I'm sorry that I have a thick skull, it makes it difficult for things to stick in my brain."

Charlie laughs along with him and keeps his hold on Harry. "You got that right love. But it's okay we all still love you anyways."

Harry sat with Charlie for the next hour or so and left to talk to his friends about what to do.

Harry walks to their spot at the lake and sits down in the grass. "Hey guys."

Hermione looks up from the book she was reading. "Oh, hello Harry are you doing okay?"

Harry looks at her sadly and shakes his head. "I really don't know Mione. I know I royally messed up for not telling him about the nightmares, but for some reason I don't feel any guilt about not telling him." _*Maybe we really have been drifting apart and I just didn't notice. But if that is the case then when did it really start to be like that? *_

Hermione looks at Ron and he just shrugs his shoulders then she looks back at Harry and asks. "What do you mean Harry I thought you guys were at a good place in your relationship?"

Harry shakes his head in frustration. "I don't know Mione, I thought we were. I just feel like Cedric and I aren't the same anymore and I'm really starting to wonder when that feeling started. We went through a little bit of a rough patch after we lost the baby, but we were able to work things out, at least I thought we did. However, since Charlie came things between us aren't as peaceful as they were and there is a rift between us that I know for a fact wasn't there before. On top of that, I'm starting to see a side of Cedric that I never knew existed and I'm not entirely sure that I like it."

Ron was next to speak up. "I know this may seem like an obvious thing to do, but have you tried talking to Cedric about what your feeling?"

Harry nods his head. "Yeah, I have, and I never got very far before he would say that we were fine and that there was nothing wrong between us. It's just extremely frustrating, I don't want to leave him because I really do love him, but at the same time I don't want to run the risk of continuing to see this side of him and then causing something to happen that crosses a line that can't be taken back once it is actually crossed."

Ron nods in understanding. "I understand that you are confused mate and that's okay to be, but ultimately the decision on what to do is yours and yours alone. I mean if that is what your feeling and you should trust in what you are feeling then maybe your best decision would be to take a step back and look at everything before making your final choice."

Hermione gives him a sympathetic look. "Ron is right Harry, this choice is yours, but we will be here to support you no matter what you choose to do. You don't get to make many decisions regarding your own life so it is very important that you do this for yourself to make sure you will be happy and safe with the person you are with and not to mention with your life in general."

Harry looks at his friends. "Thanks, you guys that means a lot, but I'm still not any closer to making a decision. No matter what I decide to do someone will get their heart broken and I really don't want to be the cause of that."

Luna comes over to them a thoughtful look. "Harry, I think you need to end things with Cedric." Everyone looks at her in shock.

Neville finally shakes his head after getting his mind cleared. "Why would you say that Luna?"

Luna looks at him seriously and tilts her head slightly. "It's simple really Neville. Harry it's going to start turning into an unhealthy relationship if this kind of behavior continues and you need to start to think about what is best for you and what you think is going to make you the happiest and not to mention the safest." _*In all reality he needs to break up with him because his bond with Charlie is getting stronger which is going to activate their soul bond. If I'm not mistaken it isn't going to be much longer either. *_

Ron looks up at his girlfriend. "Yeah maybe you're right but hun do you really think that is his best option?" _*She has to know something that we don't, that's the only reason she would say that. *_

Luna nods her head and looks at her boyfriend. "Yes, love I do. Harry deserves to be happy and I believe that he has a soulmate and I know that it isn't Cedric because he has own soulmate that he hasn't connected with yet."

"How in the world could you possibly know that Luna?" Seamus asks her in curiosity.

"I have my ways which I am not going to divulge at this time." Luna winks at him. "Besides it is quite obvious if you think about it especially with the way Harry's soulmate looks at him every time he sees him."

Everyone looks at Ron with a questioning look. "She is usually right about this kind of stuff, so I stopped doubting her a while ago."

Harry looks at all of his friends and then stands up. "I think I need some time to think alone. Thank you, guys for all the support you are giving me."

Seamus looks at Harry. "Mate what have we always told you? We are always here for you no matter what happens. Some day that has to get through your think skull, but until it does, we will just keep reminding you of that."

Harry gives a slight smile to them. "Thanks, you guys I really do appreciate everything you guys do for me. I'm going to go somewhere quiet to I can think for a bit." Then he walks away.

Neville watches him leave and sighs looking back at the rest of their friends. "I hope he is going to be okay."

Hermione watches him leave and sighs. "Me too Neville me too. He really worries me sometimes, especially when he keeps his walls up and doesn't allow us in."

Ron looks at them. "Come it's Harry we are talking about here. He will bounce back from this and even if he doesn't open up for us at least he opens up to Charlie. It really is a blessing that he decided to teach here this year."

Fred looks at them. "I'm sure he will be okay as long as he doesn't continue to keep all his emotions..."

"Bottled up even though we all know..." George continues saying.

"How that always ends. But Ron is right, at least he feels safe and comfortable opening up to Charlie. Merlin knows he needs someone to talk to." Fred finishes his brother's sentence.

Hermione just looks at them astonished. "Do you two always have to do that?"

The twins just grin at her and say at the same time. "Absolutely."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Harry goes to his private place that he found in his second year that he hasn't even told his friends or Cedric about. He always likes to come here when he is in a tight jam or has confused emotions about something, especially right at this particular moment. _*Man, this whole situation is one complicated freaking mess and the best part is I have no idea what to do. I could stay with Cedric and run the risk of something bad happening or I could task a risk and go with Charlie and hope that I don't get hurt again. Either way is a risk, but which one has a higher chance of success? *_

Moaning Myrtle comes out of the wall. "What's wrong Harry dear? You haven't come here in a long time and you look like you are really troubled."

Harry looks up and smiles slightly at seeing his friend. "Oh, it's nothing Myrtle, I just needed time to think is all. I have a lot going on inside my head that I'm trying to decipher."

Myrtle flies down next to him. "You know it's not good to keep your thoughts and emotions all bottled up inside you like that. It only leads to more pain and suffering in the long run. I'm surprised that you haven't learned that by now considering everything you have been through. So, come on tell me what's going on Harry."

Harry looks up at her and smiles a little. "Yeah I know it's not Myrtle and I have been told many times, but thanks for the warning and I'm just confused about what to do with Cedric and Charlie."

Myrtle smiles. "Ah I remember Cedric from last year, he is quite handsome if I remember correctly, but I don't recall you ever mentioning any boys named Charlie in your life. Who is he Harry, is he someone important in your life?"

Harry smiles and blushes before he says. "Yes, he is Myrtle. He is Ron's second oldest brother and someone that I have always had a crush on, at some point my crush morphed into something much more serious. My one friend seems to think that he is my soulmate, at least that's what I'm assuming she meant when she said that, but I don't know if that's true or not because I don't really even know if I believe in soulmates, I mean it sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

"You're a silly boy Harry. You know for being so brave and having so much courage you really aren't that smart when it comes to things like this. Of course, soulmates exist they are just really rare." Myrtle giggles after saying this.

Harry just fake glares at her. "Gee thanks Myrtle that makes me feel so much better about myself now, but how can you be so sure they are real? I mean it seems like some far-fetched idea that someone came up with to make finding your partner more special than it really is."

Myrtle cuddles up to Harry like she always does and by this point Harry doesn't mind anymore. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing Harry, I just mean sometimes you really don't use your head. It's obvious that you're meant to be with this Charlie character not dear Cedric and I know that soulmates are real because I had one before I died."

Harry thinks about what Myrtle says, he really does love Cedric, but something is pulling him towards Charlie and he just can't shake it. *_Luna and Myrtle are right I need to do what is best for me and I can't keep going on like this when I know the I'm in love with Charlie, it's not fair to Cedric. * _"I'm so sorry that you weren't able to be with them Myrtle, but I really don't know if I'm ready to take that risk."

Myrtle smiles at Harry and can tell that he is closer to making his decision. "It's alright Harry, I have made peace with it but what are you going to do? I know you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but ultimately it's not about other people, it's about what is best for you and I'm pretty sure you already know who that is."

Harry feels his resolve harden and he is finally sure about the decision he wants to go with. "Thanks Myrtle I knew I could count on you to help me and yeah I do already know who that is. I'm going to do what's best for me even though I know it's going to be hard but in the long run it is what is going to make me the happiest."

Myrtle smiles again. "Anytime Harry, I'm always here for you and good that's what you need to do always. Now you just need to remember that."

Harry smiles. "Maybe someday I might. Thanks again Myrtle." Then he stands up so he can head back to his and Cedric's private rooms to pack his things and move back to Gryffindor tower again with his friends. _*I wish I could just skip this part because this is going to kill me seeing him like this. Ced I love you and I'm sorry, but I have to do what's best for me, I hope some day you can forgive me for this. *_

Meanwhile Cedric finally returned to their rooms after he took a walk to cool off and he is now pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to come back. _*I can't believe he didn't tell me he was having nightmares. I just know I'm losing him, and I know I am partially to blame for not being there for him all the time and losing my temper. I just hope I don't lose him for good. Things just haven't been the same since we lost the baby and maybe even before that and I just don't want him to walk away but if he wishes for that I must honor it. *_

Cedric hears the door open and turns around and smiles but when he sees the look on Harry's face he frowns and his heart drops.

Harry walks through the door and stops when he sees Cedric standing there. "Cedric, I think we need..." Harry trails off while he tries to get his thoughts in order.

Cedric knows what is coming next and it breaks his heart just thinking about it. "Harry I wasn't sure if you were going to come back or not."

Harry doesn't look at him at first but finally does look up at him. "I'm sorry for worrying you Ced, I didn't mean to, but I'm not staying for much longer. I am moving back into the tower with my friends."

Cedric is hurt by these words and slowly feels hope leak out of his body. "I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that, I just didn't want to believe it."

Harry looks at Cedric again. "You need to sit down Ced, there are some things I need to talk to you about and I'm going to need you to really listen to them."

Cedric just nods trying to swallow the feeling of dread that has spread all over his body. He sits down trying to calm himself and not jump to any conclusions even though he is pretty sure he already knows how this conversation is going to go. _*I knew I was going to lose him over this. Well it probably isn't just over this but a few things but still this is going to hurt. *_

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at Cedric. "Please don't say anything until I finish please." Cedric nods in agreement and Harry takes another deep breath before continuing. _*Okay here it goes. Please Merlin give me the strength to get through this. *_ "I can't keep doing this anymore Ced, it's not fair to either of us. This relationship is not what it used to be, and I partially blame myself for that. I lost the baby and I know that you keep saying that it wasn't my fault, but still I can't help but feel responsible for it. But you also have some parts to play in this downfall as well as I do and at some point, you are going to have to own up to them as well."

Harry takes a minute to catch his breath then he continues. "We both have to take responsibility for our actions and for where we are right now in our relationship. I admit I should have told you about the nightmares and everything else that I have been struggling with, but you had no right to yell at me and storm off like that. It's like all the sudden there is this new side of you that I never knew existed and Ced I really don't like it. If I'm being honest, I'm terrified of it because I have already been on the receiving end of someone like that and I don't think I will ever be able to fulling get past it. You were my true relationship and someone that I love very much, and you will always have that, but I know deep down in my heart that you aren't my last. This relationship has to end before someone gets hurt, whether it be emotionally, or Merlin forbid physically. I don't want to cut ties with you completely because you mean too much to me to do that. I want to stay in your life I just can't be in a romantic relationship with you anymore."

Cedric is almost in tears at this point. "Can't we try and work something out please Harry? I know I have made some mistakes, but I don't want to lose you, I love you too much to just let you go like this."

Harry shakes his head and puts his hands up. "Ced I have tried to let this go for too long in hopes that things will get better for us. How many of these talks have we had since I lost the baby and that was just over a month ago, 5 weeks to be exact? I thought after our talk we had this morning that things were going to change for the better but it didn't make a difference."

Cedric nods. "I understand what you are saying, we have had many talks about what we are feeling and other things. Also, I know that I have messed up. I'm not going to make any excuses for that, but I love you Harry I can't just watch you walk away into another man's arms without at least trying to fix us."

Harry walks over to him and puts his hand on his cheek. "It isn't even about that though. Charlie has nothing to do with this decision, this is all about me and what I need to do to make sure I am happy and healthy. Ced, please look at me." Cedric looks up at him. "I love you too and again I always will, but I can't allow myself to be in an unhealthy relationship that may or may not turn into something even worse. There will always be a special place in my heart for you. But this is not a way for us to be in a relationship together. As Luna said earlier today, this is the start of a very unhealthy relationship and neither one of us deserves that. It must end Ced it really does before one of us gets hurt beyond repair. When we are both ready, I hope we can reconnect and remain friends, because like you said I don't want to lose you either, you mean too much to me to let you go completely." Harry has tears in his eyes, and he lets them fall as he is still looking at Cedric.

Cedric grabs onto Harry's hand and kisses it. He doesn't know where to start because he is at a loss for words, but he can't argue with him either because he knows everything that Harry just said is true, he is afraid of becoming abusive and hurting Harry. _*He is right about everything; I am terrified of becoming abusive to him. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen. I have to let him go, it's the only fair thing to do for the both of us. * _"I can't sit here and argue with you even though I don't want to lose you. But you're right, I don't want to become someone that is unrecognizable to you or even to myself for that matter and I wish I could convince you to stay but I don't want to hurt you, that would kill me if I ever did that to you. I love you and I always will, but you deserve to be happy and to be with someone who will always be there for you no matter what the situation is."

Harry has just about broken down by this point in their conversation but stays silent until Cedric is done speaking.

Cedric can feel the tears forming in his eyes and he lets them fall. "I love you Harry and I probably always will, but I will respect your wishes and let you go as much as it kills me to do so."

Harry sighs in relief briefly knowing that they are at least ending this on decent terms. "Thank you, Ced. I really hope I don't lose you as a friend too."

Cedric shakes his head. "You won't I can promise you that. I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

Harry slightly smiles and go pack his things. As he finishes, he gives Cedric one last kiss then he walks towards the door and up towards the Gryffindor common room.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

As Harry is walking out as the tears continue to run down his cheeks and he leaves not turning back. When he arrives at the dorms, he sees his friends waiting for him and he feels his emotions welling up inside him, but he manages to keep them in check. _*This is not the time or place to break down. I know as soon as I see him the shit it going to hit the fan and I won't be able to keep them back. *_ His friends see him too and all look at him with sad expressions on their faces.

Hermione is the first to get up and hug him. "Harry I'm so sorry this happened to you. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry nods and returns her hug. "I don't know right now my thoughts and emotions are all over the place, but I think over time I will be okay. What Luna and especially what Myrtle said just really got to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. They both just said what I didn't want to believe was happening."

Ron comes up to him and hugs him too which doesn't happen too often, but he figured this moment called for that. "Mate you know we are always here for you whenever you need us."

Harry smiles a little. "I know that, and I appreciate it too it's just going to hurt for a while is all."

Neville nods. "That's understandable Harry he was your first love."

Harry looks at Neville. "You would think that but that's actually not true. He was my first true relationship and I love him dearly, but my first true love is my strongest source of strength. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell him that."

"Mate just rest for a couple of days then you can tackle that battle as it comes along. Getting over Cedric isn't going to be easy for you and no one is expecting you to do that right away." Seamus adds to the conversation and gives Harry a brief reassuring hug.

Harry slightly smiles at him and returns his hug. "I know that, but he can help me with the process and I still won't have to tell him until I'm ready. I think I'm going to go talk to him he always helps me feel better." Harry hugs his friends and leaves the common room.

Neville looks at him. "Ron who do you think it is that Harry is talking about?"

Ron looks up at Neville and sighs. "Neville, I don't think I know, that would be my brother Charlie, he is hands down Harry's go to person when he is feeling bad or troubled about something."

Seamus looks at Ron concerned. "Do you think it is a good idea for Harry to go see him and so soon too?"

Ron just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't really know to be honest but if anyone can help Harry get through this it's Charlie."

Fred walks over to them. "Ron is right on this one guys. Charlie will be his best ally for Harry, and he won't push him into anything either."

George stands there with the group and thinks to himself. *H_e's coming your way big brother. I really hope you are ready for him and you better not hurt him, or you will be in trouble. *_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Harry finally makes its to where Charlie is living and knocks on the door. Harry takes a deep breath and thinks to himself. _*Okay Harry nothing needs to happen. You need to give yourself time to heal just don't enable him to do anything. *_

The door opens and he looks him with a conflicted expression. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie is standing at the door looking at Harry who is wearing a confused expression on his face. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry looks into his blue eyes and can't keep his emotions in check, he immediately breaks down into tears. "Charlie, I need you." Is all he is able to say before he hugs him tightly.

Charlie looks around for prying eyes and when he doesn't see any he picks up Harry and carries him bridal style inside his living quarters and locks the door. Then he takes him over to the couch and sits him down on his lap. "Harry love I need you look at me, what happened?"

Harry shake his head and hides his face in the crook of Charlies neck. _*Oh, Merlin this hurts way worse than I thought it was going to. Thank the gods that you are here Charlie, or I don't know if I could survive this. I love you so much Char. *_

After a few minutes he finally looks at him as his crying starts to settle down enough to answer Charlie's question. "I just broke up with Cedric and I just really needed to see you."

Charlie was surprised to hear this. "Wait you did?" Harry nods his head briefly. "But why did you do that?"

Harry takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes again. "Yeah I did; I broke up with Cedric. I did it because he and I have been arguing a lot recently and before you say anything it started a few days before your letter got to me. We have been slowly drifting apart since we lost the baby and I don't think either one of us even noticed until a few days ago. He has also been getting upset easily over the simplest of things and he has been scaring me when he gets into these states. I tried to let it go as long as I could, but I couldn't put it off anymore, so I talked to him and then I broke up with him. I did this because I don't want to be wondering when the next time he might explode is and if it will escalate or not to something neither one of us can come back from."

Charlie shakes his still feeling guilty but holds onto Harry. "I'm sorry to hear that Harry but I'm confused as to why you are here. I figured you would be with your friends right now not here with me."

Harry looks at him again. "I was with them for a little bit but like I said earlier I needed to see you. Luna and Myrtle said I was being dumb and that the answer to what I should do was right in front of me and I just needed to use my brains." He laughs a little bit about the truth of this statement.

Then he looks at Charlie dead in the eyes. "And you should already know the answer to that Char. Plus you can always calm me down and help me no matter what I'm going through, which I haven't been able to figure out how."

Charlie looks right at his emerald green eyes and he understands what Harry is talking about. "I think I do but I won't know for sure until you tell me. I also want you to think things through first and you know that I am always here for you no matter. Plus, I'm not going to tell you all of my secrets Harry, some things are not meant to be known."

Harry nods at him and smiles. "You're a jerk sometimes too. The truth of the matter is that I have come to realize what I'm feeling. Charlie, I love you no erase that I don't love you I'm in love with you and I have been for a few years now."

Charlie almost stops breathing as he hears this for the first time almost not believing it in case his mind and ears were playing tricks on him. "You what? I'm going to need you to repeat that." _*Well damn I was not expecting that one, I mean I was hopeful but still…Merlin I really do love him, he never ceases to amaze me. *_

Harry just shakes his head and chuckles a little, then wraps his arms around the back of Charlie's neck. "I'm in love with you Char, I realize that now and I am grateful that you came when you did because you saved me from a life of unhappiness that I didn't even know I was going to have. I don't want you to blame yourself for Cedric and I breaking up because it wasn't your fault. I do want a family more than anything and now I realize that he wasn't who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And while I'm not happy that I lost the baby it was almost like a blessing in disguise to be honest."

Charlie just looks at him and he can't believe what is happening to him right now and he finally believes that fate is on his side for once. "I'm in love with you too Harry but I don't want you to rush into anything though. I want you to have time to recover and live your life free from anyone interfering and free from being tied down by someone."

Harry just smiles at him. "Char that is kind of hard to do with Voldy-shorts running around alive and well. Which reminds that I don't want anyone to know that we have thing because I don't want him to target you Charlie. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you and I truly mean that."

Charlie kisses him for the first time. "I'm not going anywhere I promise you that. I'm a lot harder to get rid of than you might think." They continue to talk over the next couple of hours and Harry goes back inside for dinner. "Hey guys."

Hermione looks at him with concern. "How are you doing Harry?"

"To be honest I am okay. I know I made the right decision here and I know that I will be happy. I didn't even realize that Cedric was changing in the way that he did. I told him that I really hoped that we would still be able to be friends and he told me that he would always be there for me no matter what."

Ron pats him on the back. "I'm glad that you and Cedric were able to end things on a decent note at least. Are you and Charlie a thing yet?"

Hermione smacks him on the back of the head. "RONALD! He just got out of a relationship don't force him into another one."

Harry laughs at his two friends then shakes his head. "No not yet. I want to get over Cedric first before I enter into another relationship and Charlie wants me to do the same. But I know that Charlie won't ever hurt me I just don't want to hurt him by not being able to give my everything to him at first."

Luna comes over. "Ron I'm sure he will be fine you don't have to worry about Charlie." Everyone laughs at Ron's expression.

Ron just looks at her bewildered. "When did you get here love?"

Luna kisses him. "Don't worry about it, you will hurt your head if you think too hard." Everyone laughs as soon as she says this.

Ron fake pouts. "I will not." Then Ron stops dead in his tracks. "Wait did you just insult me?"

Fred and George both high five Luna. "Nice one Luna dear." The rest of the day goes by without any complications.

Harry keeps waking up the next few nights from bad nightmares sweating and sometimes screaming. Finally, one night it got so bad that Ron woke up and ran over to his bed.

"I'm taking you to see McGonagall so don't even try to argue with me." Ron takes Harry to see her and they head straight for Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore goes right over to Harry. "What did you see my boy?"

Harry is still breathing heavy and shakes his head "I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by his snake."

"And how were you seeing this? Were you standing in the room or were you looking down on to the scene?"

"I'm not exactly sure sir I think I was the snake."

Dumbledore nods then sends his portraits in all different directions to send word to the ministry and to his family. Then Severus walks into the office. "You wanted to see me sir."

Dumbledore nods grimly. "Yes, Severus I believe that this cannot wait any longer."

Severus was confused at first but then he looks at Harry and understands what is happening. He takes Harry by the arm down to the dungeons. "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

Harry was ashamed. "I'm sorry Sev I know I should of, but I was scared, and I didn't want anyone to worry about me."

Severus scoffs at him. "Well you were certainty unsuccessful at that, you got everyone worried sick about you."

Harry looks at him. "I'm sorry. Are you going to tell Sirius?"

Severus looks at him. "Yes, I am going to tell him. Do you honestly think that I would be able to keep something like that from him?"

Harry looks up at him and shakes his head. "Honestly no I don't think so. He would probably murder us both."

Severus nods. "Now I am going to teach you how to do this and if this happens again, I want you to come straight to me. Do you hear me?"

Harry nods. "Yes, Sev I hear you and I promise I will come to you the next time it happens; I don't feel like dying an early death."

"Good boy, I don't feel like dying from an early death either from being the one to cause your early demise and then I would have an early demise from Sirius coming after me."

Harry cringed at that image. "Yeah we better tell him."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

As the next two weeks went on Harry continued to get lessons from Snape to try and block the dark lord out. The aurors were able to find Mr. Weasley in time and he would be okay in time. Instead of hiding from everyone Harry decided that he would tell his friends so someone would be able to help him if his dreams got really bad.

Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were all sitting in the common room with Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the dreams I have been having because I am afraid, and I need help."

Ginny speaks up first. "Harry you know that we are always there for you and I wanted to publicly apologize for the way that I have been acting you didn't deserve it."

Fred ruffles his sister's hair. "Good job Gin."

"Thanks Gin apology accepted." For the next couple of hours Harry talked about his bad dreams in as little detail as possible and asked everyone for their help and support.

Ron spoke first. "You know that we are always here for you, so you don't need to ask."

Seamus nods. "I second that. Don't worry mate you are not alone in this."

Neville looked at him. "I think you should talk to Charlie though and let him know everything that is happening, so he is aware."

George looks at Harry. "Are you going to tell Charlie about these dreams?"

Harry nods. "Yeah he already knows about a few of them and has been able to help. So, I think the best course of action would be to continue to tell him about them."

Hermione smiles. "That's definitely a good idea. The more people who know the higher the chance you have of beating them."

Harry nods. "Yeah you are probably right about that."

The next couple of weeks flew by fast and before everyone knew it is was time for Christmas break. Most of the gang would be going to Grimmauld for the break except for Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean. Everyone was hoping for a nice quiet holiday for once with no interruptions, but it would be anything but.

Ginny walks down to the common room. "Is everyone ready to go home?"

Harry nods and smiles slightly. "Yeah I need a break from school and from life." Everyone agrees with Harry and they all head to the grounds and onto the carriages that would take them to the train. The train ride was peaceful, and they all looked back on the year so far and it was a good one. Harry was looking back to the year so far. He finally befriended Draco and they were on a first name basis, Cedric and him, were able to talk to each other. Him and Charlie were getting closer and he was finally ready to tell Charlie that he wanted to start dating him. And all of his other friends were doing great in their relationships even Sirius and Severus. Life for Harry was finally looking up and looked like it was going to stay quiet or so it seemed.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hey readers! I would really love it if you would tell me what you think of the story so far. I won't be able to upload anymore chapters until I know for sure that you all are enjoying it, so please leave your comments for me to see.**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 Start of Winter Break

**Other Half of my Soul**

**A/N: Just in case you guys got confused at all Harry and Charlie are not a couple yet, they have agreed to go slow until Harry is ready.**

**A couple of other updates: I decided to no longer bash Ginny however, there will be heavy Umbridge and Cho bashing throughout the rest of this story so please be prepared.**

**The average word count for each chapter is going to be around 7,000 words, so please be prepared. Chapter one and this chapter will be more than that and the same goes for the previous chapter which was around 7,100 words. Let me know what chapter length you guys like please.**

**Pairing updates: Harry/Charlie, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Viktor, Draco/Blaise, Sirius/Severus more with be announced later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here just my own twists. JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related.**

**Rated M for a reason although this one isn't too bad.**

**_Previously:_**

_Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were all sitting in the common room with Harry._

"_I wanted to talk to you guys about the dreams I have been having because I am afraid, and I need help."_

_Ginny speaks up first "Harry you know that we are always there for you and I wanted to publicly apologize for the way that I have been acting you didn't deserve it."_

_Fred ruffles his sister's hair. "Good job Gin."_

"_Thanks Gin apology accepted." For the next couple of hours Harry talked about his bad dreams in as little detail as possible and asked everyone for their help and support._

_Ron spoke first. "You know that we are always here for you, so you don't need to ask."_

_Seamus nods. "I second that. Don't worry mate you are not alone in this."_

_Neville looked at him. "I think you should talk to Charlie though and let him know everything that is happening, so he is aware."_

_George looks at Harry. "Are you going to tell Charlie about these dreams?"_

_Harry nods. "Yeah he already knows about a few of them and has been able to help. So, I think the best course of action would be to continue to tell him about them"_

_Hermione smiles. "That's definitely a good idea. The more people who know the higher the chance you have of beating them."_

_Harry nods. "Yeah you are probably right about that."_

_The next couple of weeks flew by fast and before everyone knew it is was time for Christmas break. Most of the gang would be going to Grimmauld for the break except for Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean. Everyone was hoping for a nice quiet holiday for once with no interruptions, but it would be anything but._

_Ginny walks down to the common room. "Is everyone ready to go home?"_

_Harry nods and smiles slightly. "Yeah I need a break from school and from life." Everyone agrees with Harry and they all head to the grounds and onto the carriages that would take them to the train. The train ride was peaceful, and they all looked back on the year so far and it was a good one. Harry was looking back to the year so far. He finally befriended Draco and they were on a first name basis, Cedric and him, were able to talk to each other. Him and Charlie were getting closer and he was finally ready to tell Charlie that he wanted to start dating him. And all of his other friends were doing great in their relationships even Sirius and Severus. Life for Harry was finally looking up __and looked like it was going to stay quiet or so it seemed._

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 6 Start of Winter Break**

All of the Hogwarts students that were going home for the holidays boarded the Hogwarts Express that would take them to King's Cross. As soon as all of the students that were going home for the winter holidays were safely in their seats the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny all sat in a compartment together.

Hermione speaks up first. "So, Harry, can you tell us more about these dreams that you have been having? Last time when you wanted to talk to us about them you really didn't tell us much."

**A/N: Harry did not previously go into specifics about the dreams he was having a few weeks ago so he decides to answer as truthfully as he can in order to avoid at much backlash as he would if he decided to lie. He had only given them all some of the details, now he will tell them everything.**

Harry looks at Hermione and gathers his thoughts before answering her. "It's hard to explain because they aren't always vivid most of them actually are extremely blurry and are almost impossible to dissect."

"Well of the ones that you can make out what do you see?" Hermione just sits there waiting for Harry to put his thoughts together before he answers knowing that they are going to hear things that they aren't going to like.

Harry takes a deep breath. "I keep seeing images of events at school that I'm not even aware had occurred." _*It is fucking driving me crazy that I can't figure any of these dreams out, it's a wonder how I'm not bat shit crazy yet. *_

Seamus looks puzzled. "What do you mean you weren't aware that they had occurred?"

Harry looks at Seamus. "I mean Exactly what I just said, it is hard for me to be able to figure out that they had already occurred. However, I can tell that they had already happened because one of the clips I saw was in Umbridge's office from what I could tell and every time I'm in there I see the same things as in my dreams."

Everyone looks at each other with a worried expression on their faces. Neville breaks his silence. "Harry have you told anyone else about this and by someone else I mean someone that can help you figure out what your dreams mean?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, I haven't, because I have been trying to figure them out myself and what they mean first before I say anything to anyone, I hate having to rely on other people but at this point I'm at the end of my rope. I have been puzzled by a few of them so that's why I decided to come to you guys about them."

Ron just looks at Harry and shakes his head. "Trust me we know that you don't like to rely on other people to help you. However, I don't know mate it seems too weird to be overlooked though."

Harry nods his head but is still confused. "I know Ron, I just wish I knew what it meant. It would make things so much easier if I did." _*This isn't freaking help me at all, it is just making me more confused. Maybe Luna will be able to make some of it clearer. *_

Luna puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a soft smile. "I'm sure everything will be made clear; did anyone ever find any evidence about who may have poisoned you all those months ago?"

Harry shakes his head. "No but Cedric and Draco had their suspicions about who did it, but no one was actually able to find anything definitive to prove their theory."

Luna gives him this look that he knows all too well. "Then maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something that everyone has overlooked."

Seamus sees the confusion on Harry's face and clarifies on Luna's point. "I think what Luna means is, even if it was Cho how the poison worked was too difficult for a fifth year to pull off on her own, so, she had to of had help from someone more skilled in potions and I know for a fact that it wasn't our potions teacher."

Harry nods at the both of them. "I guess you two are right, she couldn't have done that by herself and there is no way Severus had a hand in any of this, so that just means another adult and potentially another staff member is responsible for helping her. All I do know is that these last four months have been extremely difficult, so I haven't really thought about it too much. I still hurt if I'm being completely honest." _*So, Luna seems to be under the impression that my dreams are trying to tell me who it was that poisoned me, and it appears to have something to do with Umbridge. Damn why did it have to be her, and did she really help Cho murder an innocent child? *_

Neville looks at him sympathetically. "Harry that is completely understandable I mean you're going to need more time than that and even then, you may never fully get over it."

Harry gives Neville a small smile. "Thanks, Nev and you're right. I guess it gets depressing feeling sad all the time." _*And not to mention I'm also uncertain about what to do about a certain sexy red head. I want to be with him, but I don't know if I can get over this fear of getting hurt again. *_

Hermione nods her head. "We get it Harry; trust me we do. It's still going to take time and it perfectly okay if you never get over it, some day when you're ready you will have another chance at parenthood and the next time it will be choice."

Harry gives his friends a sad smile. "Thanks for all your support guys, it really means a lot to me to know that I have amazing friends like you guys." As Harry finishes talking Hedwig swoops down onto his lap with two letters in her beak. "Hey girl what do you have there?" Hedwig holds out her head to Harry can take the letters. Harry takes the letters from her and ruffles her feathers a bit. "Thanks girl, why don't you rest for a bit." Hedwig nips at his finger and hops down next to him.

Hermione looks at them. "That's weird Harry, Hedwig doesn't usually stay."

Harry looks up at Hermione. "What do you mean Mione."

Hermione smiles. "All I mean is that she usually flies away after she gives you letters or packages, doesn't she?"

Harry nods._ *Hermione is right, she usually doesn't stay, that just means one of them told her to wait for me to write a response. * _ "Oh yeah you're right. She usually does fly away but maybe she was instructed to stay until I opened the letters."

Seamus looks at him. "That definitely makes sense. Well aren't you going to open them Harry?"

Harry nods and looks back down at his letters and gulps then looks back up at his friends. _*Oh, shit neither of these letters are going to be pretty. Charlie isn't going to be happy that I hid the details of my dreams from him until just before we left, and Sirius is going to be pissed that I never told him at all, and he had to hear about them from Severus. Well it's official I'm dead, I guess I will just go find my grave now. *_ "Well one of them is from Sirius and the other one is from Charlie."

Hermione gives him a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should open Charlie's first? I think that one might be less painful."

Harry looks at her and then nods in agreement. "Yeah maybe, but they are both probably responding to the dreams I have been having. I haven't had a chance to go into detail about them with either Sirius or Charlie."

Luna smiles at him. "So, then that is definitely what they are both writing about. You can do it though, Harry. It also explains why Hedwig is probably still here, one or both of them wants you to write a response back." Harry nods and looks down again and decides to open Charlie's letter first.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm happy that you decided to inform me about the fact that your nightmares have continued to plague you and what is in them. However, I'm not exactly impressed with the fact that you haven't explained them in detail to me until just before you left for winter break, you should have told me as soon as they were happening. However, I can't say that I'm surprised by that. Eventually I would have gotten it out of you anyway, so I can't really be that upset with you. I was planning to go back to the reserve and visit my friends down there and give them an update about what has been going on recently and when they can expect me to return.**

**That is another thing that we have to talk about. I will only be down there for a week than I will be at Grimmauld place for the rest of the break. I hope that is okay with you, I know we promised each other that we would go slow, I hope that doesn't cross a line or anything. Well anyway I look forward to your response and I will see you in a week's time.**

**Love, **

**Charlie**

**P.S. We will continue the conversation about your nightmares when we see each other again so don't think you are out of the woods just yet. So just mentally prepare yourself now, I have come up with some creative ways to punish you for that dumb stunt of yours.**

Harry looks up blushing and smiling. "Well that wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be."

Ron smiles. "I can tell, it's all over your face." Ron starts to snicker after he says this.

Harry continues to blush. "Oh, shut up Ron."

Both Hermione and Luna smack Ron on the back of the head. "RONALD!"

The group laughs and Ron shrinks his head towards his body and mumbles. "I hate it when you two do that."

Harry quickly writes a response to Charlie before he opens his letter from Sirius.

**Dear Charlie,**

**I am sorry that I didn't tell you about them sooner and what they entailed. I guess I was just scared about how you would react to them. Now I know that it was a stupid decision on my part to hide them from you. I am excited that you are coming to stay with us for Christmas though and no it doesn't cross any lines I promise.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

He takes a deep breath and decides to use his Gryffindor courage and open the letter with shaky hands.

**Hello Bambi,**

**Let me start by saying I miss you and I can't wait to see you. Now onto a more serious note.**

**HARRISON JULIAN POTTER-BLACK! Why is it that I had to hear about these nightmares from Severus and not from you? And when were you going to tell me that Voldemort was trying to get into your head? You have a lot of explaining to do when you get to the house. I won't interrogate you until we get there from the train station, so you will have plenty of time on the journey home to think about what you are going to say to me.**

**On another note, I am sorry to hear about what happened between you and Cedric. I expected better from him and I'm glad that you listened to your friends and got out of that situation before it took a turn for the worst. Also, what is this that I am hearing about a certain red head named Charlie Weasley? You again never told me that there was anything going on between you two.**

**Love you Bambi,**

**Padfoot**

**P.S. You better write a response and send it back with Hedwig and I will see you in a few hours.**

Harry looks up and see's the worried expressions on his friends faces and cringes. "I am in so much trouble it's not even funny. I could even give the twins a run for their money at this point and that's saying something." Then before anyone can say anything in response to him, he writes a response to Sirius, so he doesn't get in trouble for that too.

**Dear Sirius,**

**I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about them. I am also sorry that you had to find out about them from Severus. I also apologize for not telling you about Charlie, I will explain that whole situation when we get home too. I hope your not too mad at me for all of this.**

**Love you Padfoot,**

**Bambi**

Then he hands both of his responses to Hedwig and she flies out the window to give them to their recipients.

Seamus looks at Harry and say's. "Well I'm glad I'm not you Harry." He chuckles a little before Ginny hits him on the shoulder. "Ow what was that heck was that for Gin."

Ginny just glares at him. "You're lucky I'm not your girlfriend or you would be in for so much worse than that and that is for being an insensitive jerk."

Harry just smiles. "It's okay Gin really I'm not hurt by it but thank you for standing up for me. He is right though I don't want to be me either."

Neville looks up surprised. "Wait did the letter Sirius write say Potter-Black?"

Harry looks confused at first then realizes what Neville is getting at and nods. "Okay I guess with everything going on recently I forgot to tell you guys that the adoption went through a week ago."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna squeal and give Harry a hug. The boys just pat his shoulders and say congratulation's.

Harry smiles again. "Thanks, you guys I'm really excited about it too." Then he turns his attention towards Hermione. "Hey Mione, are you staying the whole time in London or are you going to visit Viktor too?"

Hermione smiles. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not staying the whole time in London. I promised Viktor that I would spend a few weeks with him before we have to go back to school. So, I'm going to be splitting my time between here with my family and you guys and the rest with Victor. I'm starting with him then I will be back with you guys for the rest of the break."

Harry smiles at her. "Well I am going to miss you for those couple of weeks but I'm happy that you and Victor are working out. I hope that it continues to work out for the two of you."

Hermione smiles and hugs Harry. "Thanks Harry that really means a lot and I hope it does too, I really do love him and I'm so happy that he feels the same way as me."

Harry smiles and nods. "Your welcome Mione. What are the rest of you doing?" He looks at Ron and Ginny. "I know you two will be there the whole time."

Seamus is the first to answer. "I am going back to Ireland for about a week of the break then I will be heading towards you guys for the rest of it. I couldn't pass up the opportunity when you gave it to me Harry."

Harry smiles big. "I'm really excited that you are coming this year. This will be the first time that we have hung out together outside of school and there was no way that I wasn't going to extend an invitation to you."

Seamus smiles back. "Well again I'm excited and so is my family. I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you guys outside of school too." Then he turns his attention towards Neville. "What about you Nev, are you coming?"

Neville shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no I'm not, I wish I could though. I'm going to spend my holidays with my gran, and we might go and visit my parents since we haven't done that in a while."

Harry looks at him with sad eyes. "I really wish there was something someone could do to help them get better."

Neville gives him a sad expression. "Yeah I do too but we are slowly starting to accept the fact they will never be able to with us again."

Harry shakes his head. "There has to be something someone can do. I will talk with Severus over the break and see what he has to say about it."

Neville gives Harry a sad smile. "Thanks Harry but I'm not going to get my hopes up."

Luna speaks up to alleviate the situation. "Well I will be spending the majority of my time with daddy but then Ron asked me to come visit him for a week or two and I agreed, so I will be over after Christmas."

Harry smiles. "That's great Luna! Ron didn't tell me that, but I can't wait, we will be happy to have you over."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

The hours fly by and after 5 hours they finally arrive at Kings Cross Station and the gang is about to get out.

Hermione looks at Harry. "Hey, don't look like your about to head to your execution."

_*That's easy enough for you to say Mione, you're not the one who dug yourself a massive grave and know it's time for me to face the music. * _Harry just looks at her. "I feel like I am though. Plus I have a very big suspicion that Remus knows about everything also and that won't be pretty either."

Ron puts his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry we will all be there for you just like we always are and I'm sure the friends who aren't with us physically will still be thinking about you."

Harry gives them a grateful smile and exits the train with the rest of the Hogwarts students that decided to come home for the holidays.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Luna, Neville and Ginny all walk over to their families. Fred and George had already gotten off of the train and were already standing with their parents.

Molly comes running over and hugs her family including Hermione and Harry. "I'm so happy to see everyone."

Harry and Hermione both smile at her. "You too Molly." They both know better than to call her anything than Molly or mum.

Harry grins from ear to ear as he sees Sirius on the platform, and he decides to run over and hug him. "Hey Siri!"

Sirius grins from ear to ear and hugs him back tightly. "Hey Bambi, it's so good to see you again."

Harry laughs at his dad. "Siri, we see each other at least once a month so it's not like it's been forever."

Sirius fake pouts and pretends to be hurt by Harry's words. "What am I not allowed to miss my son? Fine then be that way." He continues to pretend to be hurt, and Harry just squeezes him tighter and he smiles and squeezes back. Then Sirius looks at everyone. "Well it looks like the gang is all here. Well at least the ones that were meeting us here are. Let's get going so we can get settled in."

Everyone agrees and they get all their stuff and head out of Kings Cross Station and head to Grimmauld Place.

Once they all arrive, they all go to their respected rooms and put their stuff away. Once they are done, they go downstairs and see Mr. Weasley.

Harry smiles and goes over and gives him a hug. "It's great to see you Mr. Weasley. I'm so glad that you are feeling better."

Mr. Weasley smiles and returns his hug. "Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to still be here and recovering. I hear I have you to thank for that Harry and what have I told you about at least calling me Arthur." He raises an eyebrow at him while trying to hide his smile.

Harry blushes a bit. "You're giving me too much credit Mr. Weasley. And I know you have, I'm sorry Arthur I will try better from now on."

Arthur smiles again. "It's alright Harry, that's all I can ask for."

Sirius comes up behind Harry and whispers in his ear. "I think it's time you and I had that little chat I told you about."

Harry gulps and nods. "I will talk to you later Arthur, I have some things that I need to talk to Sirius about."

Mr. Weasley smiles and nods at Harry. "Okay Harry, have fun and I will see you later."

Harry then turns around and walks with Sirius where they enter into an unfamiliar room. "Sirius what is this room?"

Sirius smiles at Harry. "This room is my private study and only you and I have access to it. We have to be present for anyone else to use it." Sirius then puts wards up on the door and a silencing charm so no one can overhear their conversation.

Before Harry can say anything, he notices another figure in the room.

The figure steps out of the dark with a smile his face. "Hey cub."

Harry practically jumps out of his skin and runs to Remus and hugs him. "Hey Moony, it's really good to see you."

Remus chuckles and smiles while hugging Harry back. "It's good to see you too cub." Then he separates from Harry a little and looks at him sternly. "Now it's time to get serious. Would you mind informing the two of us what is going on with you since we seem to be in the dark about most things having to do with you." Remus raises an eyebrow at him.

Harry looks at the two men who have been the only father figures in his life and now one of them actually his dad and gulps a bit in nervousness. "Well there is a lot that has been going since my accident four months ago." Harry's eyes instantly get sad and he continues. "As Sirius knows five weeks after the accident I broke up with Cedric because he was starting to become someone that I almost didn't recognize and I feared that I might get out of hand and turn into something physical if I didn't get out right away, which I did at the guidance of my friends and Charlie. Then Voldemort tried to enter my mind once and I'm not sure if he was successful or not. Then I have been having bad nightmares that I can't always make out as to what they are about and sometimes they are just straight blurriness with no clear details that I can make out."

Sirius just looks him and lets him continue before he says anything. Then Harry takes a breath and continues. "Charlie came the day after my accident to try and help me cope with it because I had asked if he could come any earlier which he surprised everyone in doing without telling anyone beforehand. In the process of him coming back unhealed emotions for him came flooding back to the surface and I was constantly worried about what was going to happen there but I'm not so much worried about that anymore and on top of that there is the awful pink toad, that is trying to run Hogwarts into the ground."

Sirius just smirks and Remus gives him a look before he speaks up. "Who is the pink toad that as you claim is trying to run Hogwarts into the ground Bambi."

Harry just looks up. "Oh, that's the nickname that the twins and I gave to "Professor" Umbridge. Although she isn't really much of a professor."

Sirius nods. "Alright I understand all of that so far. Okay then, that is all fine and dandy, but can you explain to me why Severus was the one who informed me about your nightmares and how bad they had gotten."

Harry gulps and fiddles with his fingers. "Well he and I talked about it and he wasn't happy with me either and said that he would be the one for inform you since he didn't feel like having a death wish or having an early death because I decided to be stupid and not tell anyone. Also, I think he knew I would try to put it off for as long as possible even though we had talked about me needing to tell you."

Sirius looks at him. "Yeah that was one of the best decisions that he could have made and I'm glad he did it. However, I'm furious that you have been hiding all of these things' important things from everyone. It's not healthy Bambi and quite frankly it's extremely worrisome. You have to start taking better care of yourself Bambi."

Harry looks down at the ground before looking back up at his dad and honorary godfather. "I know it is and I'm sorry dad. I'm trying I really am it's just hard to let people get that close to me. Every time I have done that in the past, I ended up getting hurt."

Remus speaks up and looks at his godson sadly. "We know it is cub, but it starts with having at least one person you feel like you can confide in no matter what is going on. Does Charlie even know what is going on? Since he seems to be the person you go to now for most things."

Harry has a guilty look on his face. "He didn't at first, I only told him vaguely about them but right before we left for break I told him in detail what was going on in them and he wasn't happy with me either, but I did tell him right away about the blood quill that Professor..." Before he finished, he realized he made a big mistake and puts both of his hands over his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else. _*Oh, crap I didn't mean to say anything about that. Sirius is about to flip, and he is going to have to the same exact reaction that Charlie had when I told him. I hope Remus will be able to calm him down. *_

"A BLOOD QUILLL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARRY? AND YOU BETTER START TALKING QUICKLY!" Sirius is practically fuming at this point.

Remus raises his voice a bit to get Sirius to calm down. "PADFOOT! Calm yourself right now. Shouting isn't going to help anything. At least he is telling us now what happened, so if you would calm down, we will be able to get the full story." Then he turns attention back to his cub while keeping a hand on Sirius' arm. "Now can you please tell us why this occurred?"

Harry looks at the two men and twiddles his thumbs and nods his head. "Well you see every time Umbridge gives me a detention for whatever stupid reason she can think of, she has me use blood quill and makes me write lines until she decides that I have had enough and before you ask yes Charlie does know about this in detail because he saw the raw scar on my hand."

Remus growls. "That bitch had the gall to hurt my cub! She had better hope that she never meets me."

Sirius looks at him. "Now look who needs to calm down." He laughs a little.

Remus looks at him sternly. "Sirius this isn't a laughing matter. Someone is purposely hurting our cub."

Sirius stops laughing and looks at Harry. "How many times has this happened since the start of term and do you still have a scar?"

Harry is almost afraid to answer. "Yeah I do and um at least 10 times." He then ducks his head waiting for the two of them to explode.

Sirius and Remus look at each other then they look at Harry then Sirius talks first. "Harry you have to tell Dumbledore. Not only is it illegal to use a blood quill except if you are doing business in Gringotts but using a blood quill that many times could leave permanent damage."

Harry feels ashamed that he again didn't know facts about the wizarding world.

Remus notices this. "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed about, you grew up with those terrible muggles and knew nothing of the magical world until you got your letter. No one expects you to learn everything in a few short years."

Harry starts to get frustrated. "I know that, but I still can't help feel this way. I should know way more than I do and when I start to feel like I'm making progress something else comes up to make feel useless again."

Sirius has heard just about enough at this point and kneels down in front of Harry and puts both hands on his shoulders. "I want you to listen to me Harry and I want you to listen good. I never want you to feel like that again. You are far from useless and you have made so much progress. Life happens and there so many different things and situations that not even, Dumbledore knows about them all. I promise you that no matter what we will all be here for you helping you learn everything you need to know."

Harry looks shocked at this. "Seriously, you meant it."

"Yes, seriously there are always new things occurring that no one has ever seen before and Remus and I and even Severus will do everything that we can to help you learn everything that you need to learn to be successful and to make sure you never have to feel useless or helpless again." Then Sirius hugs Harry tightly. "I love you so much Bambi I hope you never forget that."

Harry has tears in his eyes and now Remus comes over and they have a group hug. "There is no reason to cry cub. Every word that Padfoot said was true."

Harry wipes his tears. "Don't worry these are happy tears because I finally get to have the family that I always wanted, and it is constantly growing."

Sirius and Remus smile when they hear this. Then Sirius get a serious face on again. "Now do you want to start talking about this Charlie character?"

Harry laughs a little. "Siri you make it sound like he is some random person and I don't even know where to start. He is Molly and Arthur's second oldest obviously but besides that he is absolutely amazing and has been one of the best support systems these past four months."

Remus smiles again. "It sounds like you are in love Harry."

Harry gets the biggest smile on his face that he has had all day. "Oh, I am, and I couldn't be happier about it." Then he frowns and this does not go unnoticed by Sirius and Remus.

Sirius looks at Harry concerned. "Bambi why are you frowning? Is something wrong?"

Harry looks at him with tears in his eyes again. "Siri I'm afraid." _*And here come my emotions. Come on body keep yourself together. *_

Sirius hugs him again. "What are you afraid of Bambi?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and he is just going to be a dream that my mind invented." Harry can't keep the tears from falling as he says this. _*Crap I guess I lost this battle. *_

"Oh Bambi." Sirius hugs him as tightly as he can, and Remus follows his lead. "Bambi that won't happen, and you know it. From what I know about Charlie he would never hurt you and if he did, he would never forgive himself."

"Sirius is right cub, Charlie would never do something like that, and he is very much real and not a dream that your mind has invented but maybe you should hear that from him." Remus smiles at him reassuringly.

"Harry why would you ever think that." All three of them look to see a man dressed in all black standing in the doorway and he walks in and closes and locks the door behind him.

Sirius just looks at him. "I didn't know you were coming this early. When did you get here?"

Severus just smirks. "I thought I would surprise you and just a few minutes ago." Then he turns his attention back to Harry. "Now do you want to answer my question as to why you would ever think that?"

Harry looks up. "I don't really have a valid reason I just think it stems from all the shit I have been through and lies I have been told by people who were supposed to be there for me."

Severus nods in understanding. "I understand but you have to know that he would never do that. I had him as a student and he was the most respectful of all the Weasley children besides Bill."

Harry smiles a bit. "I know he won't but like Sirius and Remus said I need to talk to him about how I'm feeling, and I don't know if I'm ready to go into a relationship with him."

Severus just shakes his head. "No one said you head to go into a relationship with him right now. You need to take as much time as you need to heal from your last one and he will wait for you."

Harry nods. "Thank you all three of you. It means a lot to me that you all are standing by my side no matter what."

All three of them men nod at him. Sirius ruffles his hair. "Of course, Bambi we are family after all." The four of them finish their conversation and Remus and Harry exit the room and go to find the others while Sirius grabs Severus' hand before he can leave the room.

Severus just looks at him and nods his head and locks the door. "What is it Black?"

Sirius pouts. "Really Sev you're going to call me by my last name?"

Severus smirks. "I will do as I please love. But seriously what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, it's been a couple of months since was have seen each other"

Severus agrees. "Yes, that is very true. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "I think you know and talking is optional."

Severus smirks and puts up a silencing charm and immediately attacks Sirius with kisses and he mumbles against his lips. "You are absolutely correct, talking is optional."

Sirius smirks through the kiss. "I guess someone is eager. If I'm being honest, I am too." Then he nips Severus' bottom lip and Severus gasps which gives him a chance to thrust his tongue inside of his mouth which earns him a moan. He pulls back after the need to breathe wins out and he whispers in his ear. "I want you to be as loud as you want, no one is going to hear us in here."

Severus groans and pulls Sirius flush against his body showing that he is more than ready for what his mate is promising him.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

Ginny looks up. "Where is Sirius and I thought I saw Snape come in."

Harry and Remus look at each other. "Oh, um they are little preoccupied at the moment."

Ron blushes. "Oh, I didn't need that image in my head."

Ginny just rolls her eyes. "Seriously Ronald act your age please."

"You wound me Gin." He fake pouts and everyone in the room laughs at their antics.

Mrs. Weasley looks at her two older children who are standing in the room. "How long are you two going to be here?"

Fred and George look at each other. "Well mother we will both be here till Christmas then we will leave to see our girlfriends for the rest of break."

Molly nods her head. "Okay thank you for letting me know. Bill should be here next week." George smirks. "I think you are forgetting someone mother."

Molly gives her son a confused look. "What do you mean you think that I am forgetting someone? Everyone that is going to be here is already here minus Bill, Hermione, Seamus, and Luna."

Ron speaks up. "That's not actually true mum. Your second oldest will be coming this year."

Molly lights up. "What do you mean? Charlie is coming?" She looks over at Arthur.

Arthur nods his head. "Yes, he is dear. I just received his owl a few minutes ago and I didn't get a chance to tell you yet Molly, I apologize for that."

Molly is beaming at this point. "That's alright dear. Did he say when he was going to be here and how long he was going to be staying?"

Arthur gives a Harry a knowing look and encourages him to answer.

Harry just blushes and Fred answers for him. "We don't know all of those details mother but I'm sure our dear Harrykins does."

Molly gives them a confused look. "Why would Harry know that information?"

Ginny answers this time. "Think about it, mother. Why would Harry know that?"

Harry finally gets the courage to speak up. "Thanks for the help guys. Um you see mum Charlie put his dragon handling job on hold for me and took over the care of magical creature's position at school so he could be close to me."

Then it finally hits her, and she gushes and runs over and gives Harry a huge hug. "Oh, I'm so happy I was wondering when he would finally get the courage to tell you and you finally called me mum, I'm so happy."

All the Weasley children stand there in shock and Ginny is the first to shake off the shock. "Wait mum you knew."

Molly just smiles. "Of course, I knew, I'm his mother after all. A mother always knows."

A week passes by fast and Harry is sitting in the lounge curled up at on the couch with a book and a blanket in front of the fireplace.

A figure walks into the room and leans against the door frame. "Well don't you look comfy."

Harry's world briefly stops, and he immediately drops the book and looks up. "Charlie! You're here!" _*Oh, thank Merlin he is finally here. I have really missed him. *_

Charlie chuckles and walks over to Harry and sits down next to him. "Yep I'm here."

**The end**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I can tell you know that things between Charlie and Harry are going to heat up.**


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Marks

**Other Half of My Soul**

**A friendly reminder this story is rated M for a reason, no lemon probably for a few chapters. I'm extremely happy to see that this story has had a positive response, I hope to continue providing you all with an exciting story worth your praise. There are pictures that go along with this chapter but in order to see them you need to go on Wattpad and read my story on there, the story name is the same as on here.**

**I wanted to let you all know that I am incorporating a new element to my story that I have never done before, so I really hope you guys like it. This chapter is extremely heavy with Harry and Charlie interactions so I hope you don't mind that either…I promise the others will appear more in the next episode. Also, one last important detail that I wanted to tell you is that this chapter starts at the second week of December and they will be going back to the first full week of January. I'm trying to make the timeline be that there has been 4 months gone since Harry lost the baby and by the time, he goes back to school it will be 5 months.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for your support. This story has now been viewed over 3,500 times and I couldn't be happier about the positive response. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope to continue making the story a success and I love incorporating any suggestions you all may have to please continue to send me ideas!**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry finally gets the courage to speak up. "Thanks for the help guys. Um you see mum_

_Charlie put his dragon handling job on hold for me and took over the care of magical creature's position at school so he could be close to me."_

_Then it finally hits her, and she gushes and runs over and gives Harry a huge hug. "Oh, I'm so happy I was wondering when he would finally get the courage to tell you and you finally called me mum, I'm so happy."_

_All the Weasley children stand there in shock and Ginny is the first to shake off the shock. "Wait mum you knew."_

_Molly just smiles. "Of course, I knew, I'm his mother after all. A mother always knows."_

_-A week passes-_

_Harry is sitting in the lounge curled up at on the couch with a book and a blanket in front of the fireplace._

_A figure walks into the room and leans against the door frame. "Well don't you look comfy."_

_Harry's world briefly stops, and he immediately drops the book and looks up. "Charlie! You're here!"_

_Charlie chuckles and walks over to Harry and sits down next to him. "Yep I'm here."_

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

**A/N: A fair warning this will contain a sexual scene so be prepared. I will have it marked prior as an upcoming lemon so you will know right before it starts.**

**Chapter 7 Soul Marks**

Harry turns his body and faces Charlie and immediately wraps his arms around the larger man. "I'm so happy you're here, I missed you even though it has only been a week."

Charlie chuckles and wraps his arms around Harry in response to his actions. "I missed you too Harry, I told you it would be quick. Has anything interesting happened this week or has it been pretty calm?"

Harry loosens his grip and laughs nervously. "You could say some interesting things occurred Char. The first being that I had to tell Remus and Sirius about you and Severus knows too."

Charlie's breath hitches for a second and he has to force himself to calm down. _*I feel like this is going to turn out really bad for me but I'm hoping there will be a slight chance that the fates are on my side, well here goes nothing. *_ "I'm almost afraid to hear this, but what did they say." He continues to hold onto Harry because he just can't make himself let go.

Harry strengthens his grip on Charlie's body knowing the conversation that is about to occur isn't going to be a pleasant one for him. _*I really hope this doesn't change anything between us for the worse after I tell him this. I should already know that it won't, but I can't help but think that this is going to hurt me. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't stop myself. Charlie would never hurt me, and I know that, I just have to be honest with him and tell him the truth. * _"They were fine with it, which if I'm being honest doesn't really surprise me. However, most of it was spent with them trying to reassure me that you weren't going to hurt me after I broke down and told them I was afraid. They advised me to talk to you about it before I let my thoughts get out of hand, but if I'm being honest, they are pretty out of hand already." He buries his head into Charlie's chest and closes his eyes while he waits for Charlie's response.

Charlie sits there for a minute sorting out his thoughts before answering Harry. "Why are you afraid? I can't placate your fears if I don't know what we are talking about, so please don't shut me out boo." _*I really hope he doesn't shut me out. Hopefully he answers me truthfully so I can help him get past his fears. I don't want him to be terrified to trust people for the rest of his life. *_

When hears him call him that he thinks. _*Heh, I really like that nickname, I hope he continues to call me that. *_ "I really like that nickname Char; I hope you continue to call me that." He smiles at Charlie before turning his expression into a serious one, then he breathes in deep and feels himself crumbling fast, but he can draw some strength from Charlie in order to keep himself together for now. "I'm not afraid of you but I'm terrified of being with someone again in general." He pulls himself back a bit to look into Charlie's Sapphire blue eyes. "I'm terrified of letting myself form a serious attachment to you because every time I do, I end up losing that person in one way or another. I can't lose anyone else Charlie, especially you; it would totally break me beyond repair. Plus I don't even want to be in a mental place like that because I'm pretty sure it would break everyone else around me too and I can't be the cause of that." He feels the tears start to fall freely. _*Damn, well I held them back for as long as I possibly could. He always seems to have this effect on me, whenever I am around him and something is going on, he somehow manages to get me to open up every single time. I really do freaking love him beyond comprehension. *_

Charlie feels his heart break for him, and he wipes away the tears that are silently falling down Harry's beautiful face. "Oh Harry, I wish you didn't have to go through this, but you have nothing to be afraid of. I know you feel terrified right now, but I told you I will wait till you are ready and I know you're not ready mentally. I'm never going to leave you, I'm too stubborn to do that so you don't have to ever worry about that happening because it's never going to." _*I really hope he understands how serious I am about all of this. I know he is ready, but he is psyching himself out and it is my job to show him that. *_

Harry shakes his head in disagreement as the tears continue to fall. "I know you won't Char but I feel like I'm never going to be ready and I know I'm already attached to you to the point where I can't ever let you go. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes, but I-I don't." Harry trails off unable to get his thoughts in order.

Charlie smiles sadly and holds onto him tighter. "I get it Harry I really do. You're not terrified of me you're terrified of a relationship and what it could do to you if were to not work out or if it were to turn out like it did when you were with Cedric. Am I right?" He looks down into Harry's Emerald green eyes and waits.

Harry can't look away and manages to nod in response. "Char, I'm so sorry that I'm such a mess. I wish I could be better for you and that you didn't have to deal with any of this."

Charlie just smiles and hugs Harry tighter in response. "You have nothing to be sorry for love and I wouldn't have it any other way. We needed to have this conversation in order for us to ever be able to move forward into a romantic relationship. I love you and you know that; I swear to you I will never hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did, you have to know this by now boo."

Harry holds onto him a little tighter. "It's funny Remus and Sirius said the same thing about you. And I know you love me because I love you too Char and I know deep down you won't hurt me. Hell, even Severus said that, I just don't know what's wrong with me. I think my brain is just trying to mess with me."

Charlie continues to hold him. "Love I swear there isn't a thing wrong with you, I can promise you that but maybe we should move to your room to finish this conversation."

Harry nods and he lets go of Charlie and grabs his hand while leading him to his room. "It's this way." Harry leads him to a big black door, and they enter the room. Harry then leads them to the bed and they both sit down on the side.

Charlie puts up a silencing spell on the room after he puts up a locking charm and decides to break the tension a bit. "Thank Merlin Bill isn't here right now, or he would have this broken in second."

Harry laughs a bit. "Yeah you're right, this would be child's play to him."

Charlie turns serious in the blink of an eye. "Okay going back into what we were talking about. There is nothing wrong with you and I don't ever want you to feel like there is, you are absolutely perfect the way you are right now. You had a lot of trauma happen to you, more than any one person should have to go through in one lifetime and you're still only 17. If you didn't have any fears, I would be even more worried than I am now."

Harry looks at him and gives him a sad smile. "Maybe you're right Char, but it doesn't make any of this easier. I want to be with you so bad that it is literally hurting me not to be, I just don't know how to do that." Harry looks down towards the ground unable to look into Charlie's eyes any longer.

Charlie put his hand under Harry's chin and gently lifted his face to look at his. "Harry, I need you to listen to me please." Harry nods and Charlie takes this as his cue to continue. "I love you, I'm in love with you, so that means I'm not going anywhere ever like I said before. You are stuck with me no matter what, okay?" He then leans down and gives him a brief kiss and pulls back.

Harry smiles and hugs him tightly. "Okay."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

A few days later Harry is relaxing outside with Seamus who just came that morning and Ron. Harry looks at Seamus. "I'm glad that you were able to make it. This is the first year we have hung out outside of school like this."

Seamus nods and smiles. "Yeah you're right about that. I'm glad I'm here too, this should be a fun break."

Ron agrees with them. "Yeah it should be, at least it should be interesting."

Seamus smirks. "Well if our lives at Hogwarts are anything to go by than yeah, you would be absolutely correct Ron."

Harry is about to say something when he feels tingling on multiple parts of his body. The tingling turns into a slight discomfort and Ron and Seamus both notice this.

Seamus walks over and sits down next to him while placing a hand on one of his shoulder's. "Mate are you alright?"

Harry grimaces but nods. "Yeah I think so. Parts of my body just started tingling then it morphed into a slight discomfort. I think it is going away now, whatever that was."

Ron just looks at him questioningly. "Harry, are you sure?"

Harry nods again. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry guys it wasn't really that bad."

Seamus takes his hand off but stays where he is. "Alright mate if you say so." He decides to change the topic. "What is everyone else up to today?"

Ron thinks about it for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I know the twins are busy making their experiments. Bill is around the house somewhere; which mum is happy about and Luna should also be here in a week or so." Then he looks at Harry. "Do you know what any of the others are up to?"

Harry thinks about it. "I think Sirius and Severus were going out today and I'm pretty sure Remus went to visit Tonks who is Sirius' cousin. I'm not sure where the girls are or Charlie for that matter. Also don't forget that Hermione is visiting Viktor then she will be here in a few weeks."

Seamus nods his head. "Is anyone else coming?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Seamus nods and looks at Ron and Harry. "So I have a question and I want you two to be honest with me."

Harry and Ron look at each other and shrug their shoulders then Ron looks at Seamus. "Alright what's up?"

Seamus takes a deep breath. "What do you two think about Daphne Greengrass?"

Harry looks at him confused. "What do you mean? Like what do I think of her as a person?"

Seamus nods his head. "Yeah what is your opinion of her."

Harry smiles and thinks about it for a minute. "Well Daph is someone I befriended last year, and we have become pretty close."

Ron shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think she is a bad person even though she is known as the Slytherin Ice Queen. She is a pretty good big sister to Astoria as well."

Harry smiles. "Ron is right about all of that. It just takes a bit to get through her wall but once you do, she is an amazing friend. Why do you ask?"

Seamus blushes. "I really like her is her all and I want to get to know her."

Harry and Ron smirk and both of them nudge Seamus with their shoulders. Then Harry smiles at him. "I think you two would be great for each other Shay."

A few minutes later the twins walk outside and join them.

Ron looks at them. "What were you guys working on?"

Fred shrugs his shoulders. "Just a few failed experiments. We decided to take a break."

George nods his head. "Then we saw you three out here so we figured we would join you."

Fred looks at them. "What were you three talking about anyways?"

Seamus looks at them. "Not much, just wondering what everyone was up to and if some of our other friends were coming or not."

"Is there anyone else coming?" George looks at them as he asks this.

Harry shakes his head. "Luna will probably be showing up at some point and Mione will be here in a few weeks and since Bill is here now, the answer to that would be no."

Ron chuckles. "To be honest I think that's enough and I'm pretty sure we would drive the adults nuts if anyone else showed up."

The boys all laugh and agree. They sit outside talking and a goofing off for a few more hours before they all split up.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

The next week Charlie is walking around the house looking for Harry when he finds him curled up with a book in the manor's library which has turned into Harry's favorite room in the whole house. "Hey boo." He walks into the room and sits down next to Harry on the couch.

Harry looks up from the book and smiles. "Hey Char. What are you up to?"

Charlie smiles. "Not much I was just wondering what you were up to, that's all."

Harry puts a marker in his book to save this place, then he closes it and smiles. "Oh okay. I'm not really up to much considering I don't have anything important to do. So, I thought I would read since I already did my homework."

"You got all your work done already?" Harry nods and Charlie smirks. "Well Hermione would definitely be impressed."

Harry laughs a little. "I suppose you're right; she would be. I'm trying to do better because I know I can."

Charlie looks at Harry thoughtfully. "It makes me wonder just how smart you really are since it appears that you have been holding yourself back."

Harry blushes and looks down. "Yeah I know I have and like I said I'm trying to change that. I just want to be proud of myself and have others be proud of me too."

"Harry you don't have to worry about that, everyone is already immensely proud of you." Charlie smiles at him. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're extremely smart."

Harry continues to blush. "I don't know about that Char. I think that's kind of pushing it don't you think?"

_*Man, I love seeing him blush like that. * _Charlie shakes his head and smirks. "Nope not all. Don't forget based off of how powerful you are, your intelligence logically with be at a similar level. So, no I don't think I'm pushing it at all."

Harry just shakes his head and smiles. "Alright I guess I will let you have this one." Harry feels some pain coming from his shoulder and immediately grabs it while hissing. "Damn it, that hurts."

Charlie looks at him concerned and puts his hand on top of Harry's. "Harry, what's wrong?"

As soon as Charlie's hand makes contact with Harry's own hand, the pain in his shoulder lessens. "Huh that's weird, it isn't as bad as before."

Charlie looks at him confused. "What's not as bad as before?"

Harry looks at him and sees the concerned expression in Charlie's face. "I just started to feel pain coming from my shoulder but as soon as you touched it the pain lessened."

"Turn around and let me look please." Harry nods and turns so his back is facing Charlie's front. Then Charlie pulls his shirt away from his body and freezes. "Uh Harry what it this tattoo on your shoulder?"

(**Before we continue this is Harry's tattoo that is located on his left shoulder blade, his tattoo is the Hungarian Horntail that he faced in year for. You can see this on Wattpad.)**

Harry looks behind him at Charlie's face. "What are you talking about? I don't have any tattoos. I'm pretty sure Sirius would kill me if I did."

Charlie looks at him. "There is a tattoo of a dragon on your shoulder blade and it's not just any dragon either." He admires the tattoo after the initial shock wears off. _*Damn that's really fucking hot and I can't believe it's that dragon too. *_

Harry continues to look at him. "What do you mean by its not just a dragon?"

Charlie smirks and whispers in his ear. "What I mean is that it's the dragon that caused me to fall in love with you."

Harry sits there and tries to rack his brain for the answer to Charlies comment and stills once he figures it out. "It's a Horntail." He says as a statement and not as a question.

Charlie conjures up a mirror so Harry can see his tattoo. "Yep it is. Here look through this and you will be able to see it."

Harry complies and looks at the mirror and he is shocked at what he sees. "Oh, wow that's gorgeous. But where the hell did it come from?"

Charlie shakes his head. "I don't know but agree with you, it's gorgeous just like you."

Harry blushes. "You have to stop saying things like that Char. But I do love it." He admires it a bit more before the mirror goes away.

Charlie just nods and looks at it again and feels a magnetic pull towards the tattoo, then he leans down towards it slowly and before he can even process what he is doing, he starts kissing the tattoo on Harry's shoulder blade. As soon as he does this the first time, he feels a pleasant hum under his skin, so he keeps kissing it.

The pain stops completely, and Harry immediately feels chills running through his whole body. "Uh C-Charlie. W-What a-are you d-doing?"

"Hmm. Oh nothing." Charlie continues to leave kisses all over Harry's tattoo.

Harry feels like he is being overstimulated between what his body is feeling and the emotional turmoil he is now going to through because Charlie is kissing is body. "C-Charlie p-pl-please s-stopp y-you're d-doing w-weird t-things t-to m-me." He barely manages to stutter out his plea to Charlie.

Charlie is only able to mumble out a response against Harry's skin. "I don't think I can Harry and if I'm being honest, I don't really want to."

Harry whines as Charlie continues rain down affection onto his shoulder. "P-please C-Charlie, I d-don't t-think I c-can h-handle a-anymore." Harry unconsciously tilts his head to the side to give Charlie more space and he thinks. _*What the bloody hell is going on right now? What am I allowing him to do to me and why is my feeling like it's on fire but in a good way? Charlie what are you doing to me? *_

Charlie decides to direct some of his attention to the space connecting Harry's collarbone to his neck. So, he slowly trails his lips up and once he gets to his destination and adds a little bit more pressure. He wraps his arms around Harry to keep himself grounded and mumbles against his skin again. "Harry…."

Harry shudders and puts his on top of Charlie's that are wrapped around him. "Charlie.." As he feels Charlie's kisses gradually getting harder a small moan escapes his lips.

Charlie hears Harry moan and stops what he is doing to gather his bearings. He places his forehead on Harry's shoulder has pants start to get tighter. He then whispers out an apology. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to cross a line; I couldn't stop myself."

Harry applies more pressure to Charlie's hands and scoots back, so his back is leaning against Charlie's chest. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I just felt seriously overstimulated there for a few minutes." Harry then feels something poking his lower back and he smirks. "It seems like I wasn't the only one. Isn't that right Char?"

Charlie holds him tighter bringing flush against his chest. "Shut up Harry. Can you really blame me, you're just too damn sexy for your own good?"

Harry blushes right red. "D-don't say things like that."

Charlie's own smirk appears on his face and he moves his chin to lay on top of Harry's collarbone. "Why not when it's the true. Plus, I like to see you blush." Then he whispers seductively in Harry's ear. "I can't wait until your mine so I can hear more of those beautiful moans of yours."

Harry just gets even redder than before and whines. "Charlie. Don't tease me like that."

Charlie licks under Harry's ear and answer's his whiny plea. "I can't help it Harry. You're asking too much of me I'm afraid and I will be unable to comply to your wishes. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to stop now that I have had a taste of you, it's too addicting."

Harry lets out another moan as sexual images flash in his head. "Oh god."

Charlie freezes again briefly then lays another kiss on Harry's neck. "Especially when you do that. Moan for me more, please boo I want to hear more of those beautiful sounds." He adds more pressure to the next one and this time he includes his tongue.

Electricity runs through Harry's body the moment contact is made and a slightly louder moan is released from him and all thought leaves his body. "Mhmmmm. C-Charlie w-we n-need t-to s-stop b-before t-this g-gets o-out o-of h-hand."

Charlie continues because he physically can't stop then all of the sudden, he feels pain on his chest and lets, go of Harry as his breathing pace increases. "Damn that smarts."

Harry's thoughts immediately return to him and he quickly turns around and looks at Charlie. "What's wrong Charlie?"

Charlie looks up at him. "I don't know my chest just started hurting." He grimaces as the pain continues to worsen. "Bloody hell, now it's just getting worse."

Harry is concerned and gets a devilish idea. He scoots closer to Charlie and starts to unbutton Charlie's shirt.

Charlie watches him and continues to cringe. "Uh Harry what are you doing?"

Harry ignores Charlie's question in favor of continuing on his task. He unbuttons the rest of the shirt and pushes back on it, so it falls off Charlie's shoulders and down to his arms. He can't help but stare at him and he feels his mouth go dry as he gets a good look at Charlie's muscular body. "Damn Charlie, you are absolutely stunning." He shakes his head to get back on track and slowly starts his descent to the tattoo on Charlie's left pectoral. "This is absolutely beautiful Charlie even though I don't know what it is."

**(Here is what Charlie's tattoo his which is located on his left pectoral, the only thing I can tell you is that it's symbol that has a special meaning that is currently unknown to Harry. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you anymore because it would give away a major plot point that I yet to reveal at this point. You can see this on Wattpad.)**

Charlie looks down at him confused and slightly flustered and feels completely tight in his pants. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a gorgeous tattoo here love." Harry just smirks after he says this and decides to be brave. He leans in close and licks the tattoo.

Charlie loses the ability to breathe but the pain disappears the moment Harry does that. "H-Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry applies both his lips and tongue to the tattoo and grabs Charlie's arms and runs his hand up and down them. Then he decides to tease Charlie, so he goes lower and grazes Charlie's left nipple between his lips.

Charlie's hands immediately move to Harry's hair and the ability to think or do anything for that matter cease. "Fuck." Is the only thing he is able to get out of his mouth while his body feels like is was hit by a fireball.

Harry smirks against his skin and applies more pressure to it while adding his teeth and moves his fingers in feather light touches towards Charlie's other nipple and when his fingers get there, they start rubbing it. The pressure on his hair is increased and smirks again but doesn't say anything, he just continues his motions.

_*Holy shit Harry! What in the bloody world are you doing? If you don't stop, I'm going to lose all control. Do you even know what you are doing to me. Wait, yeah you do, I can see the smirk on your face. I have to make a choice; I need to get my body to respond to me and separate from you or we are going to cross a line that we can't come back from. * _Charlie tries to create space between himself and Harry, but Harry doesn't budge. "Harry you need to stop right now, or I will lose control and attack you."

Harry silently puts a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room to the other occupants won't be able to hear them. He leans back a little bit and looks directly into Charlie's blue eyes. "Then lose control and attack me." He goes back to what he was doing before while waiting to see what Charlie's response will be and he thinks. _*I can't believe I just said that, but I meant every word of it. I don't know what's going on, but my body wants and needs more from you and so do I. Let's see what you do next. *_

Charlie is stunned. _*Did you really just say that with that expression on your face Harry? At least you are 17 and considered an adult because of you being a lord but still. Are we really going to do this because I won't be able to stop until I'm buried inside you. Oh, damn it all to hell. Fuck it I don't even care anymore at this point, I need you too much. * _Charlie grabs Harry by his shoulders and pushes him back on the couch so he is laying down with Charlie laying on top of him. "You are asking for trouble do you know that, and do you even know what you're saying?"

Harry looks at him with a dead serious expression written on his face. "I want you to lose control. I need you. Make love to me Charlie, please."

**Lemon starts here**

He feels like his soul just left his body as he stares at Harry's face. He leans back and lets his shirt fall to the floor, then he takes Harry's shirt off and runs his fingers over his abs and all over the rest of his upper body purposely avoiding where Harry wants him to touch the most. "You are absolutely perfect; I need you to know that. If we are going to do this, you will be mine and no one else will be allowed to touch you." He leans down next to Harry's ear and whispers to him. "Dragon's don't share well with others. We hoard our treasure so be ready boo."

Harry shudders at Charlie's words. "I know. I was expecting that, I want to be yours and yours alone." Then Harry gently grabs Charlie's face and brings it, so he is looking right into his eyes. "Make me yours Charlie."

All control that Charlie had is shattered and he hungrily kisses Harry on his waiting lips. Before anything else continues both of their inside wrists on their right arms burn briefly. They both look the other's wrist and are shocked to seeing matching tattoos there.

**(This is the tattoo on their wrists/forearm area on their right arm, it's just not quite as large as this one. Their matching tattoo is the Deathly Hollows symbol. Again, you can see this on Wattpad.)**

Then they look at each other's eyes and know that they are soulmates. _*Just like Luna said, she knew this whole time. * _Harry thinks this then he leans up and kisses Charlie again. "Char please."

Charlie gets the message and knows that there's no turning back not that he really wanted to. He responds to Harry's kiss immediately continues to run his one hand all over his body. Then he leaves Harry's lips and starts his travel down his jaw to his neck and down to the junction and sucks on it leaving behind a mark. "My god Harry you're gorgeous, I won't be able to stop myself the need to be in you is to strong so please tell me if this isn't what you want because this is the only chance you're going to get to turn back."

Harry thrusts his lower body into Charlie's and rubs against his shaft as a response and both boys moan. "Fuck Char, I need you right now. Please!"

Charlie's breathing becomes erratic and his instincts take over control and he goes back over to Harry's ear and whispers. "Don't worry boo I'm not going anywhere. You will get what you want soon, just let me worship you first."

Harry whimpers and moans. "This is only my second time so please take care of me."

Charlie briefly pauses and looks at Harry. "Wait you only did it that one time?" Harry nods his head and Charlie smiles. "Well then please allow me to claim you for the rest of your life."

Harry nods. "Please Char, I can't wait any longer."

Charlie decides to start this off slow so he can memorize this gorgeous body underneath him. He goes straight for Harry's nipple and bites it to see Harry reaction.

Harry arches into Charlie and moans. Charlie loves what he hears so licks and bites it some more before turning to his other nipple and giving it the same amount of pleasure. He then feels fingers running through his hair and hums against the nipple in his mouth and he feels Harry's body shudder. "Do you like that Harry?"

Harry throws his head back against the cushions and continues to run his fingers through Charlie's hair. "Yes!"

Charlie smirks and takes his lips lower and stops when he gets to Harry's pants. He pops open the button and drags the zipper. "No going back now." Harry lifts his hips up and Charlie grabs them along with Harry's underwear and takes them both off. Charlie licks his lips as he looks Harry shaft. _*This is just as gorgeous as the rest of you and it's slightly bigger than the average wizard but because it belongs to you it's perfect just like the rest of you. *_ "You are absolutely stunning love." He sees Harry blush and he wraps his fingers around it and slowly moves them up and down.

Harry is already a moaning mess at the sensations that are coursing through his body. "Charlie….more….please."

"I will boo just be patient please." Charlie leans down kisses the tip and he hears a quiet. "Fuck." Then he smirks and wraps his lips around the top while slowly moving up and down. He gradually goes lower the more moans he hears. He takes the whole thing in his mouth and picks up the pace.

"Merlin Charlie!" Harry gets an overwhelming sensation to thrust his hips so he slowly starts to move his hips into Charlie's mouth who happily accepts this. After a few minutes Harry is losing his mind. "Charlie I-I'm close."

Charlie hums and picks up his speed while unbuttoning his own pants and pushing them down enough in order to release some of the pressure, but he refuses to touch himself in favor of focusing all of his attention on Harry. Then he mumbles against Harry's shaft. "Cum for me boo."

Harry can't take it anymore and feels the pressure snap. "I-I'm cumming!" He releases inside of Charlie's mouth.

Charlie drinks it all refusing to let any of it go to waste. Then he lets go and moves his mouth off of him and looks at Harry.

Harry sits up and looks at Charlie giving him a brief kiss before moving to Charlie's pants and slowly pulls them down his legs and off completely. Once he takes Charlie's pants off, he turns his attention and gulps a bit before taking it into his hand while stroking it lightly. _*Damn you are a lot bigger than Cedric. I really hope you can fit inside me. *_ He increases his pressure and pace to gauge Charlie's reaction.

Charlie hisses. "Harry don't tease please."

"Okay love I won't." Harry decides to be nice and lowers his fingers so he can place his lips around the shaft. He slowly builds up his speed going up and down and takes as much as he can in his mouth before he would start to choke.

Charlie grabs Harry's hair and starts to thrust into his mouth. "Fuck Harry that feels so good."

Harry takes his mouth off of Charlie and hears the whine from Charlie and smirks but then whines himself. "Charlie I need you inside of me please."

Charlie pushes Harry to lie back onto the couch after hearing this. He then kisses Harry and licks his lips asking for entrance. Harry accepts and opens his mouth and Charlie pushes his tongue inside. They battle for dominance for a bit before Harry relents and just lets Charlie continue his exploration.

The need to breathe soon takes over and Charlie reluctantly releases his mouth. "Fuck, I love you so much Harry."

Harry smiles at him and tries to regain his breathing before answering. "I love you too Char."

Charlie leans down and kisses him again then he trails his lips down his body before grabbing Harry's legs and spreading them apart so he can fit snugly there. Then he starts to lick Harry entrance and produces some lube, so he won't hurt him. He opens the bottle and rubs some of it on his fingers before he slowly pushes one finger past the ring of muscles.

Harry pushes against the finger that just made its way inside of him. "Oh shit."

Charlie smirks and slowly moves it inside him and then adds another finger and slowly moves them up and down before moving them in a scissoring motion and he hears a loud moan come from Harry. "I love hearing those sounds from you." He adds a third finger to make sure Harry will be able to take him safely.

Harry is moaning at the sensations coursing through his body and gives Charlie a broken plea. "C-Charlie p-please, I-I'm r-ready. I n-need y-you i-inside m-me n-now. I c-can't w-wait a-anymore."

Charlie loses his mind hearing this and after a few more thrusts he hits Harry's bundle of nerves and throws Harry into bliss where Harry releases his most beautiful sound yet. Charlie can't take it anymore and removes his fingers slowly before grabbing the lube again and rubbing a decent amount on his shaft before lining himself up with Harry's entrance and slowly without warning him first he enters him.

"FUCK!" Harry about loses his mind feeling Charlie enter him, he feels extreme pleasure and a little bit of pain, but he hides it well. "Char I need more please."

Charlie nods and slowly pushes himself further in until he fully inside of him. "I'm all the way in boo." His breathing has picked up and is matched with Harry's.

Harry moans at the feeling of Charlie completely inside of him. "Oh my god….You feel so good inside me love."

Charlie leans down and kisses his Harry breathless while keeping his body still so Harry can fully adjust to him. "You feel amazing too boo." He feels Harry lift his hips and thrust against him and he takes that as his sign to start moving. Charlie pulls out till he is only halfway in and slowly thrusts back in.

Harry is moaning and puts his hand over his mouth and bites down on his hand.

Charlie shakes his head and moves his one hand to take Harry's hand away from his mouth. "Nu uh boo, I want to hear you moan and scream." He holds onto Harry's hand and places his and Harry's intertwined hands above Harry's head. He then takes himself all the way out and slams back into him hitting Harry's bundle of nerves in the process.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE." Harry than whimpers and wraps his legs around Charlie's waist which causes Charlie to slide even further inside of him. "Oh god Char please don't stop."

_*I'm not going to. I can't stop at this point. I don't ever want to without you in this way anymore. This is only the first time, but my body is already addicted to you just like the rest of me.*_ He kisses Harry again and hits the same spot again and Harry's moaning turns into a scream against his lips. "I won't love, I can promise you that I will never want to stop." Charlie's control is slowly starting to break. He picks up the pace and hits that glorious spot over and over again causing both of them to lose their minds.

Harry wraps his arm around the back of Charlie's neck and pulls him closer to his body. "More please."

Charlie releases Harry's hand and when he does Harry's hand joins the other one around his neck. Then Charlie grabs Harry's hips and lifts them up at bit and starts to slam into him a little faster. "F-fuck Harry, you're so tight, it's like your sucking me in."

Harry is a moaning mess beneath Charlie and can't form any words at this point except for. "F-faster p-please."

Charlie's control completely snaps, and the slow pace is not enough. He slams into Harry growing faster and faster hitting Harry's spot every time. His breathing is erratic, and he asks him one last question. "W-where do you w-want me to c-cum?"

Harry moans loudly since he no longer form any words so he takes his heels and pushes them against Charlie's lower back causing Charlie to push even further inside of his body, if that was even remotely possible.

Charlie gets the message but is a little scared of the consequences with the look in Harry's eyes erases that. Charlie grabs Harry's shaft and pumps it at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Char I t-think I'm g-going to c-cum. I'm not going to last much longer." He meets Charlie's thrusts with his own so he can reach his own end.

"Bloody hell Harry. You feel too good, I'm going to cum too." A few more thrusts a later and he hears.

"CHARLIE!" Harry releases into his hand after a few strokes from Charlie and slumps back into the couch cushions feeling like a we noodle. "Holy Shit Char."

Charlie smirks and feels his own end coming and releases inside of Harry a moment later with his name coming from his lips. "HARRY!" He thrusts a few more times and collapses onto of Harry.

**End of lemon**

Harry loves the feeling of Charlie being inside him and he loves feeling his cum inside him even more. He runs his fingers through Charlie's hair and tries to control his breathing. "I didn't think it was going to feel that good."

Charlie buries his face into Harry's neck and slowly pulls out of Charlie and he hears him whimper. "I know boo trust me I do. That won't be the last time I can promise you that. I know this is kind of backwards, but will you please accept me as your boyfriend?"

Harry chuckles a little. "Yes, I will Charlie." He kisses Charlie on the mouth then feels sleepy.

"Go to sleep boo I will be right here when you wake up." He sees Harry nod and feels himself getting pulled towards and chuckles. "Sweet dreams boo." He kisses him before he too feels himself fall into unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter 7**

**So, what do you think those tattoos mean? I wasn't originally going to have them make love so fast, but it ended up that way anyway. If you have any suggestions or pairing that you would like to see me write, please let me know. One final question should Harry get pregnant again after this incident or should we wait?**


	8. Chapter 8 Last Week of Break

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Rating M- if any of the chapters have a sexual scene in them, I will let you know before hand by marking it as a lemon before it starts. If you don't like them, you can skip ahead till they are done.**

**So far, I have one suggestion to not get Harry and Charlie pregnant, so I would like to open of voting for that officially. Send me your answers and I will keep a tally.**

**I want to personally thank DS2010 on FanFiction and Scott on Archive for their awesome suggestions.**

**Hey guys one last heads up before you read this. I have decided that Sirius and Severus are soulmates as well and they each have a tattoo plus their soul marks. If you want to see what they look like you can read this on Wattpad.**

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

_**Previously:**_

_**Partial lemon is starting here**_

_Charlie's control completely snaps, and the slow pace is not enough. He slams into Harry growing faster and faster hitting Harry's spot every time. His breathing is erratic, and he asks him one last question. "W-where do you w-want me to c-cum?"_

_Harry moans loudly since he no longer forms any words, so he takes his heels and pushes them against Charlie's lower back causing him to push even further inside of him if that was even possible._

_Charlie gets the message but is a little scared of the consequences with the look in Harry's eyes erases that. Charlie grabs Harry's shaft and pumps it at the same pace as his thrusts._

"_Char I t-think I'm g-going to c-cum. I'm not going to last much longer." He meets Charlie's thrusts with his own so he can reach his own end. _

"_Bloody hell Harry. You feel too good, I'm going to cum." A few more thrusts a later and he hears._

"_CHARLIE!" Harry releases into his hand and slumps back into the couch cushions._

_Charlie feels his end coming and releases inside of Harry. "HARRY!" He thrusts a few more times and collapses onto of Harry._

_Harry loves the feeling of Charlie being inside him and he loves feeling his cum inside him even more. He runs his fingers through Charlie's hair and tries to control his breathing. "I didn't think it was going to feel that good."_

_End of Lemon_

_Charlie buries his face into Harry's neck and slowly pulls out of Charlie and he hears him whimper. "I know boo trust me I do. That won't be the last time I can promise you that. I know this is kind of backwards, but will you please accept me as your boyfriend?_

_Harry chuckles a little. "Yes, I will Charlie." He kisses Charlie on the mouth then feels sleepy._

"_Go to sleep boo I will be right here when you wake up." He sees Harry nod and feels himself getting pulled towards and chuckles. "Sweet dreams boo." He kisses him before he too feels himself fall into unconsciousness._

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 8 Last Week of Winter Break**

A few hours later Harry starts to stir and blushes as he remembers what he and Charlie had done. A knows they should be getting up soon, so he tries to ruse Charlie. "Char we should get up; the others will be looking for us soon and I really don't want to be caught in this position."

Charlie rubs his eyes and blinks trying to get awake. "Yeah, your probably right about that, it wouldn't be pleasant for us." Charlie leans back so Harry can sit up and once he does, he kisses him.

Harry smiles at him and kisses him back, then pulls away. "What was that for?"

Charlie just shrugs his shoulders and smirks. "Because I wanted to." He kisses Harry again before getting up and putting his pants and underwear back on. "Come on boo you better get dressed too."

Harry nods his head. "Yeah I know." He gets up and winces a bit but gets his pants and underwear on as well.

No sooner after he did that, they both hear. "What is going on here?"

Charlie and Harry turn around at the same time to see Bill smirking as he is leaning against the door frame. "I will ask again what is going on here?" Charlie and Harry look at each other then look back at Bill.

Harry looks a bit nervous at first than makes a smirk of his own. "What do you think is going on here?"

Charlie smirks at his boyfriend. "That was going to be my line, but I guess you beat me to it huh Harry?"

Harry keeps his smirk on his face. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out what we were doing?"

Bill and Charlie both whistle at Harry's sassy attitude and then Bill stated laughing. "Damn Harry that's a bit harsh don't ya think?"

Harry laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe but its more fun to be sarcastic. At least its more fun for me."

Bill laughs then gets serious. "So, I'm assuming neither one of you want anyone knowing what you were just up to?"

Charlie puts his shirt and but leaves its unbuttoned while he rubs the back of his hair. "Not yet, no. It's still too new and I don't feel like being killed by Sirius."

Harry has his shirt back on and chuckles a little. "I think there are a few more that you should be worried about too if they found out now. But I don't think Bill is going to say anything are you Bill?"

Bill puts his hands in defense. "I'm not going to say anything, it's not my business to tell. Just be careful that's all I'm going to say." He turns around ready to leave but then smirks and turns his head. "Oh, and Char if you get him pregnant, I won't plan your funeral." He laughs at their expressions and walks out.

Charlie pales a bit at hearing his brother's comment then he turns towards Harry. "We need to talk about that."

Harry can see the turmoil in his boyfriend's eyes, and he walks over to him wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Hey its okay Char. I told you before I want a family with you so if it happens now or later that doesn't bother me. We can stay in here for a bit if you want to gather your thoughts."

Charlie instinctively wraps his arms around Harry, holding him tight against his chest. Then he puts his head on top of his eyes trying to calm down from excitement or fear he wasn't quite sure yet. "Harry that makes me both happy and terrified at the same time."

_*What's going on inside your head right now love? What can I do to make you feel better, I need you to tell me what's going through your mind right now. *_ "What terrifies you about my statement? This is a two-way street if this going to happen between us, so I need to know what you are thinking." Harry is able to mumble since he can't move.

Charlie sighs but keeps his tight hold on Harry. "I know it is and right now I just don't know how answer that question. I want to have a family with you as well I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet and I guess I'm terrified of what happened to you before happening again."

Harry feels so much love just from that statement that he holds on a little bit tighter. "Even if it does, I know I can get through it because I have you by my side. I don't think you realize how much stronger you make me love and I love you all the more for it. So, do we want to tell everyone we are together now?"

Charlie kisses the top of Harry's head. "Yeah we better and I love you so much more than I ever thought was humanly possible."

Harry smiles and blushes. "I love you too. Now can you let me go so I can kiss you please?"

Charlie chuckles. "Sorry boo, I didn't mean to hold on too tight." He releases him and Harry leans up and kisses him immediately. Charlie kisses him back and a few minutes later releases him completely. "Alright let's go and find our families."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

The next couple of days fly by with Harry and Charlie telling their families about their relationship the same day that got together. They left them with an overwhelming sense of support.

Harry is sitting in his favorite room with his friends just hanging out while they finish up their break.

Seamus looks at everyone. "Well this has been a lot of fun; we have to do this again more often."

Harry nods and agrees. "Yeah I agree Seamus. I haven't had this much fun ever during winter break." The mood in the room drops and no one knows what to say. "Hey guys its fine. I didn't mean to drop the mood like that, I'm just happy how my life is now."

Hermione smiles at him. "We are happy for you as well Harry, it's just hard to imagine the rough life you had before you met Sirius."

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "The past is the past Mione, it only makes me stronger that I've been able to survive it."

Luna looks off with a dreamy look in her eye before turning her attention back to the group. "I think this new year is going to be even more interesting than the last."

Everyone groans.

Ron looks at his girlfriend. "Babe don't say that. This past year was bad enough we don't need this new one to be any worse."

Fred smiles at his brother. "We may want a quiet year but.."

George finishes. "That is never going to happen." The gang laughs in response to the twins.

Seamus looks at them. "Hey, I have a question. Harry have you given any thought to whether or not you will teach the students since the pink toad won't?"

Harry groans. _*They were actually serious about that? It's official my friends have all gone nuts and need to be committed. * _"I didn't think you guys were actually serious about that."

Hermione looks at him incredulously. "Why would you ever think that we were joking about this? You would be the best person for the job."

Ginny speaks up next. "Hermione is right Harry. No one could do a better job than you and you know it."

"You are all insane. Why not ask Sirius or Remus to teach you a few things?" Harry can't wrap his head around the reason why they want him to teach them DADA. He notices his friend's expressions and sighs. "All right fine I will do it, but you all have to help get it together, I'm not doing this myself."

Everyone says at the same time. "Awesome!"

Harry is sitting there amused at his friend's reactions when he suddenly feels dizzy. He doesn't want to worry his friends, so he keeps it together, but he immediately thinks of Charlie as he sits there.

No one notices his expression except for Seamus. So, he silently makes is way over to Harry and puts a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and gives him a look, Harry looks at him and smiles slightly.

30 minutes prior, Charlie and Bill are outside hanging out by the miniature quidditch pitch.

Bill looks at his brother. "So, you finally did it huh? I'm proud of you for putting his needs before yours and letting him come to you on his own."

Charlie gives him a small smile. "Thanks, big bro. it wasn't that hard to do though, I will always put him first no matter what."

Bill is looking at him then notices something on Charlie's body. "Hey Char?"

Charlie decides to lay down on the grass. "Hmm?"

Bill continues to look at him and then points. "What's that on your chest?"

Charlie sits up and looks at his brother. "Huh oh you mean this?" Charlie unbuttons his shirt then pulls his arm out, so Bill can see the tattoo on his chest fully. "This showed up a few days ago when I was with Harry. His showed up first, mine followed a few minutes later."

Bill raises an eyebrow and scoots closer so he can get a better look at the tattoo. "This is really beautiful but what is it and it just showed up just like that?"

**A/N: Charlie's tattoo is fairly large and again is on his left pectoral and the bottom of it just grazes his left nipple, so you can get a better idea of how it is placed and how Harry uses that to his advantage.**

Charlie chuckles. "Yeah it did. It was kind of weird at first if I'm being honest and I'm not sure yet as to what it could be, I haven't found any clues to lead me to an answer. But you should see Harry's." Bill just looks at him. "If you want beautiful and detailed ask him to show you. I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Wait it's not the same as yours?" Bill asks him confused.

Charlie shakes his head. "No, it's not but this is." Charlie completely takes off his shirt and shows Bill that tattoo on his right forearm/wrist area. "They are both the exact same and in the same exact place, our tattoos are in different places and are completely different. I haven't exactly figured out what it all means yet except for the fact that I'm pretty sure we are soulmates."

Bill whistles and then smiles at his brother. "Damn Char! That's both awesome and scary at the same time considering how rare it is to have a soulmate. I mean it's a pretty amazing thing to think that there is someone out there in the world who is literally your other half."

Charlie smiles. "Yeah I know it is and I'm so grateful that for me it's Harry, he is the only person I ever wanted to be with, so this just makes it ten times better." As soon as he finishes this sentence his chest starts to hurt and a dizzy spell hits him at the same time. "Damn it, there it goes again."

Bill immediately puts his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You okay little brother?" He asks him with concerned laced in his tone.

Charlie grimaces and looks at him. "I think so it did this a few days ago when it first appeared, and the pain went away when…" He trails off as a blush forms on his face and looks down towards the ground.

Bill smirks and decides to him a little bit. "When what little brother? Did Harry make it go away for you?"

Charlie decides that there's no point in hiding anything from Bill. "I'm not even going to bother lying about it, so yeah the answer is he did." _*That's really embarrassing to admit but it's the truth, although you make everything better to me love. *_

Bill sees how serious Charlie is and nods his head. "Well then we better get you to him then." He stands up and helps his brother off the ground. "Before we go in though, you should probably put on your shirt first or your boyfriend may get jealous that everyone can see you." He laughs and Charlie gives him a fake glare but begrudgingly puts on his shirt and buttons it up. Then the two of them head inside to find Harry.

Bill looks at Charlie. "Alright where do we think your mate is?"

Charlie is holding onto his chest and grimacing when he looks at Bill. "He is in his favorite room on the third floor which would be the library."

Bill looks at him surprised. "How do you know this?"

Charlie looks back at his brother and shrugs his shoulders and says. "I can feel him there."

Bill shrugs his shoulders and nods his head leading his brother to where he says Harry is.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

A few minutes later Bill and Charlie walk into the room and Bill sets Charlie down next to Harry. As soon as Harry sees Charlie next to him, he puts his head on his shoulder and puts his hand in between Charlie's opening in his shirt and puts it directly on his tattoo, then he whispers to him. "Is that better?"

Charlie nods his head then puts his head on top of Harry's while whispering back. "Yeah much, thank you boo."

The other occupants in the room are just staring in awe at the two of them and Ron coughs. "Well I guess we will leave the two of you alone for a while." He stands up and looks at the rest of the group. "Come on guys let's give these two some space." Everyone agrees and they leave the room in a hurry.

Severus and Sirius are walking up to them seeing most of them leave and Sirius asks. "What's going on, where are you all going in such a rush?"

Bill looks at the two of them. "Charlie was having chest pain, so I took him to see Harry after he said this was the second time that it happened, and that Harry made it go away the first time."

Sirius and Severus look at each other with a shocked expression on their face, then they both head towards the room and stop in their tracks. _*I didn't know they were soul mates; well this will change a few things for the both of them. *_

Severus then looks at the group. "Thank you for doing that Bill. Can one of you possibly get in contact with Dumbledore and ask him to come over please? We will handle these two for now."

Seamus and Ginny nod their heads. "Yeah we got it." Then everyone leaves. Severus and Sirius quietly walk into the room and sit down on the couch.

After a few minutes Sirius and Severus realize that neither Harry nor Charlie ever noticed that they came into the room until they hear and "Ahem" and Harry and Charlie finally look up and see not only Sirius and Severus but Dumbledore as well with Remus behind him.

Harry looks shocked for a brief second. "What are you all doing here and when did you all get here?"

All the adults chuckle then Remus speaks up. "We didn't think you two head noticed any of us come into the room. We are here because Bill tells us that you were having chest pains, is that right Charlie?"

Charlie nods his head. "Yeah he was right, but they went away once he brought me in here and Harry touched my chest."

Dumbledore nods his head in understanding and smiles. "I had a feeling this was going to happen." Then he looks at Sirius and Severus. "Do you want me to explain this or do you two want to do the honors?"

Harry looks at them confused. "Exactly what are explaining?"

Sirius laughs. "We are going to explain that fact you two are soulmates and what that actually entails. Now stay quiet so I can explain."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well fine Siri. You could have just said that nicely."

Sirius laughs. "Maybe but I didn't really feel like it. As I said before you oh so rudely interrupted me, you two are soulmates, which I'm assuming you each have a very specific tattoo somewhere on your body am I correct?"

Harry nods and blushes. "Yeah mine is on my left shoulder blade."

"And mine is on my left pectoral, right over my heart." Charlie looks at Sirius. "Does that have some significant meaning?"

Severus smirks. "Always the bright one, I knew you would catch on quick. Well the location not so much but the fact that they are there serves a few purposes. For the two of you the locations could have some significance but I'm not sure on that one. However, for the tattoos themselves, they are essentially a representation of your mate's soul. You will be able to feel what the other is feeling and when your bond is strong enough you may even be able to read each other's thoughts and knowing you two that will more than likely happen."

Harry thinks about what Severus just said. "So, essentially my tattoo is a representation of Charlie's soul and what he is most attuned to and Charlie's is the same only his has to do with my soul and what I'm most attuned to?"

Severus smiles and beams with pride. "Yes, that would be correct. Now at this point your bond is still very new and pretty unstable."

Charlie holds onto Harry's other hand that isn't touching his chest. "What does that mean exactly?"

Dumbledore answers this time. "That means for the time being you two can't be away from each other for more than a few hours a time. So, I hate to do this to you again Harry, but you're going to need to move out of the tower and in with Charlie until your bond settles."

Harry smiles. "It's okay Dumbledore there could be worse things then moving again and if that means I can be with Charlie I really don't mind."

Dumbledore smiles back at him. "I didn't think you would. Also, Charlie you are going to need to take Harry back to Hogwarts with you since the train ride will be too long of a time for the two of you to be away from each other."

"Okay I can do that." Then something clicks in Charlie's head. "Is that why you gave me living quarters with two bedrooms headmaster? You knew this whole time?"

Dumbledore chuckles. "Well I wasn't 100% sure but I was fairly certain that it would happen sooner or later once you accepted my offer to take over the Care of Magical Creatures job. There is another reason for that too, but I will let these three explain the rest. I am going to take my leave you take care of him Charlie Weasley." Charlie nods and Dumbledore leaves.

Harry looks at the three other men in the room. "There's more to this?"

Remus looks at Sirius and Severus. "I'm going to let you two have this one. Call me if you need me." He winks at Harry and Charlie before he walks out of the room.

Harry watches him leave even more confused than when he noticed them all in the room originally. "Okay that didn't seem sketchy or anything."

Sirius laughs again. "Sorry about that Bambi he just figured Sev and I would be the best at explaining this last part to you." Harry nods his head in understanding, so he continues. "Alright so you know how you found out you are a carrier?"

Harry looks at him confused but nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

Severus answers him. "Well having a soulmate and creating a bond with them assures a few things in that regard. The first being that your chances of getting pregnant go up and in combination with your heritage. Strictly speaking Harry, you two should be careful because your chance of getting pregnant is higher now. The next thing is since the bond is still so new and unstable you won't be able to get pregnant for at least the first six months of the bonds formation but there is no guarantee that it won't happen before that period of time is over."

Harry and Charlie look at the two of them shocked, then Harry shakes it off. "You two know way more than the average person, so that can only mean you know this from personal experience, isn't that right you two?"

Sirius and Severus blush a bit before Sirius answer's him. "Yes, it is, well at least part of it is. Severus and I are soulmates, we discovered it back in our last year of Hogwarts."

**A/N: I have pictured posted again on Wattpad for all three of Sirius and Severus' tattoos if you want to see them. Severus' tattoo is located on his left shoulder and it is a paw print with a wolf face in the pad of the paw. Sirius' tattoo is located on his right shoulder and it is the Slytherin emblem. Their soul mark is located on the base of their neck and it is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

Charlie then looks at the two of them. "I'm guessing with the war and the two of you being on different sides you didn't have much time to figure it out?"

Severus shakes his head. "No, we didn't, out tattoos didn't show up until two years ago when we saw each other again for the first time."

Sirius sees the sad expression on his son's face and cuts in. "Don't be sad Bambi we are okay. We have been able to make up for the lost time. Now for the two of you, just be careful and make sure you put silencing wards up, so no unwanted ears hear you." He smirks at their reactions.

Severus hits him lightly. "Don't tease them Padfoot. You two are going to need a lot of physical contact in the first few months but by the third or fourth month the requirement slowly lessons and by the sixth month you can go without needing to be together all the time. I wouldn't recommend being away from each other for more than a few days at a time or that will affect the both of you. I will tell you one thing though Harry and Charlie. Sirius was right to mention sexual intercourse because it's a longer fix to the separation problem and your effects won't be as bad afterwards if you two are away from each other for too long."

Harry nods and blushes bright red at the mention of sex with Charlie. "Thank you two for explaining everything to us. It will definitely help us navigate what might work best with our bond."

Sirius smiles and gives his son a hug. "Of course, Bambi. Now we will leave the two of you alone because I'm assuming that light touch you are giving each other isn't going to be enough soon." Severus and Sirius walk out of the room leaving Charlie and Harry alone.

Harry takes his head off of Charlie's shoulder and looks at him. "Well that was very informative. How did you and Bill find me so quickly earlier."

Charlie looks at him. "I could feel you through the tattoo and the soul mark started burning a bit the closer I got to you."

Harry nods. "Ah okay, that's pretty cool. Maybe we should go to my room unless you want to stay here?"

Charlie thinks about it for a second and whispers in Harry's ear. "I want to take you in your room."

Harry blushes deep scarlet but nods none the less and squeaks out. "Okay." Harry watches Charlie stand up and allows himself to be pulled up and into Charlie's awaiting arms.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

**Lemon starts here….You have all been warned, you may skip to the end if you don't want to read it.**

The moment the two boys get into the room, Harry closes the door behind him, and Charlie pushes him against it while kissing him fiercely and mumbles against his lips. "Harry, I need you so bad."

Harry silently puts up a locking and silencing spell on the room and door and wraps his arms around Charlie's neck and mumbles back against his lips as he is being kissed breathlessly. "You have me love, take me."

Charlie growls and throws off Harry's shirt as quickly as he can and resumes his attack on Harry's lips. He feels himself harden to the point of pain. "Fuck…I need to be in you now, I can't wait anymore. I'm sorry boo, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't hold myself back anymore." He apologizes knowing the first time may hurt him.

Harry pulls him closer and takes off Charlie's shirt and pants then he takes off his own. Then he wraps his legs around Charlie's waist pulling him as close as he possibly can. "It's okay love, I can feel your need through our bond. You have nothing to apologize for, I'm ready for however many times it takes for you to be able to calm down. Don't worry about hurting me Char, I love you, now take me please."

Charlie groans as he feels his tip rubbing against Harry's entrance. "Fuck…" He releases a mix between a whine and a groan then without warning Harry first he thrusts into him all the way to the hilt.

Harry arches his back which results in his body pulling Charlie in even further and he releases a scream of pleasure. "CHARLIE! Oh Merlin….Fuck me please." _*Holy fuck I wasn't expecting this from you at all. Damn this is going to be over really quick if you keep this pace up but it feels amazing. *_

Charlie loses all control immediately and he pounds into Harry and holds tightly to his body, so Harry won't fall. "Holy shit Harry, you feel so damn good." Then he attacks his lips again as he continues his fast pace and he knows the exact moment he hit's Harry's prostate because he hears Harry mewl against his lips. "I got you boo, don't worry I know what you need and I'm not going to let you go."

Harry has to back away from the kiss in favor of breathing because what Charlie is doing to him is making it extremely difficult to accomplish. "C-Charlie…I-I'm….N-Not….G-Going….T-To….L-Last….A-At…..T-This…..P-Pace."

Charlie's breathing has increased, and he puts his head on Harry's shoulder as he continues to pound into his boyfriend. "I k-know me e-either." A few thrusts later he feels Harry tighten around him and he knows Harry is close to his release which makes him go over the edge first. "SHIT!" He releases inside of Harry and stills his movements to try and calm down.

Harry releases a few seconds later and in the craziness that just occurred he notices he can't see anything, so he takes off his glasses and discovers that he can see perfectly. "I….Um….Can….See….Without…My…..Glasses." He manages to get out while trying to control his breathing. _*You are about to lose your damn mind once you look up I just know it. Char will definitely be able to see my eyes better now that I don't have to wear those gaudy glasses. *_

Charlie slowly lifts his head and looks at Harry and his breath stops completely. If it was even remotely possible Harry's eyes look even greener than before and he feels himself get hard again inside Harry and he hears a moan escape from his partner's lips. _*Holy fuck boo, you are absolutely breathtaking. I'm so glad you never have to wear those awful glasses again. But now I need to ravish you. *_ "Harry…..I….Need….To…..Take….You….Again."

Harry nods and whispers. "On the bed this time please."

Charlie complies and pulls out of Harry and carries him bridal style to the bed while dropping him gently on it when they get there. "Can I take you from behind?" Instead of receiving a verbal answer he feels excitement coming from Harry through his tattoo and Harry gets on all fours and looks back at Charlie and wiggles his eyebrows. Charlie groans. "My god Harry, you are going to be the death of me." He slowly climbs onto the bed and goes behind Harry but inside of entering him with his shaft he starts to finger him.

Harry whines. "Charlie…..Please don't tease me." He feels Charlie continue fingering then he feels Charlie's lips on his tattoo and his whole-body shudders, and he whines. "Charlieeeeee."

Charlie smirks and mumbles against his skin. "Sorry, boo, I can't help it. I want to kiss and mark every inch of your skin." As he says this nibbles Harry tattoo and he feels his mates body shudder again and this time he does too and Harry whines again. "Okay, okay I'm done I promise." He pulls his fingers and readjusts himself and slowly slides inside of Harry. This time determined to go slow and reveal in the feeling of being inside Harry since is mind isn't as clouded with lust. He slowly thrusts back and forth inside his mate but is able to hit his prostate every time and Harry is mewling loudly underneath him.

"Charlieeee….Pleaseeeeee…..Don't…..Stop." Harry isn't even able to describe what he is feeling right now other than fulfilled and loved.

Charlie continues his slow but punishing pace with long hard thrusts and his breathing is slowly increasing in pace as he continues to do this. "I won't I promise, you don't have to worry about that ever happening." The slow pace is slowly starting to not be enough and he needs more. "I need to go faster is that okay?"

Harry whines again and pushes his body back into Charlie's. "Yes please."

Charlie slowly increases his pace while continuing to hit Harry's sweet spot every time. He wants Harry to reach his end before him this time so he gets devilish idea and leans down and starts to nip at Harry's tattoo again to see if he can get the same response as earlier when he did this. He was happy to know that he was not disappointed.

All the sensations are hitting Harry all at once and he doesn't know what to do with himself, so he grips the sheets underneath tightly causing his knuckles to turn white and he releases a long moan followed by a whine. "Charlieeee." He feels Charlie smirking against his tattoo. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

Charlie releases his tattoo and adjusts his body, so his mouth is next to Harry's ear. Then he picks up the pace a bit and continues his harsh thrusts against Harry's prostate. "I want you to. Cum for me boo." The moment the words leave his mouth Harry cums against the hand that was holding onto his member and Charlie feels Harry clench around his own shaft again. "Damn it, I'm not going to last long."

Harry is able to maneuver his body so that his top his twisted so he can kiss Charlie full on the lips and he mumbles against them. "Come on love cum for me and just think some day you will be able to get me pregnant."

Charlie groans at the mental image of Harry pregnant with his kids and he feels himself reach his and with one final hard thrust and empties himself inside of Harry and pulls out then collapses on the bed breathing hard.

**End of Lemon (For now *Wink*)**

Harry lays down next to his mate and lays his head on his right shoulder while bringing one of his hands up to Charlie's tattoo and he gently rubs it soothingly. "Do you feel better now love?"

Charlie brings his one arm around and wraps it around Harry's waist and brings him closer to his body. "For now, but I feel like I'm going to burst again. I don't know what's going on."

Harry hums, and kisses his other shoulder while continuing to rub Charlie's tattoo. "I can feel it too through the tattoo and our soul mark. I think we may have spent too much time apart these past few days and our bodies are just trying to make up for it."

Charlie's hand starts to gently rub Harry's side. "You might be right." Then he thinks to himself. _*Damn I feel so guilty about the way my body has been using yours. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't stop myself. Fuck, it's going to hit again soon. *_

Harry rolls his eyes as he reads Charlie's thought then abruptly stops what he's doing as he realizes that he just heard Charlie's thought but decides to play it cool, so he resumes his motions. "You shouldn't feel guilty love. If I didn't want any of this then this wouldn't be happening. I want this as much as my body does."

"Wait how did you know that was what I was thinking about just now?" He turns his head a bit so he can see Harry's face and his questions die when he sees Harry smirking at him.

"How do you think I figured out what you were thinking? I heard you and it was a dumb thought."

Charlie looks at him shocked. "I thought Severus and Sirius said we couldn't do that until our bond was fully formed and that wouldn't be until at least 6 months from now and that there isn't even a guarantee that we would be able to do that?"

Harry places another kiss on Charlie's shoulder. "I don't know I'm usually an exception to most rules, so your guess is as good as mine. I don't really mind though; I actually really like it. Now you can't hide things from me."

Charlie raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. "You do realize that goes both ways, right?"

Harry thinks to himself. _*Damn, that kind of sucks. I'm not used to people knowing exactly how I'm feeling but I guess I don't mind if it's you Charlie. *_ Then he looks up at Charlie and lifts his body a bit so he can kiss him again. "I love you."

Charlie smiles after hearing Harry's thought and him telling him he loves him. "I love you too." He brings his other arm over and wraps it around Harry, and he holds him close. He feels his body slowly heating up again and he tries to fight it, but it seems Harry has other ideas.

Harry feels Charlie's body heating up and his own responds, then he swings his leg over Charlie's lap and hovers over top of him. "I think someone is getting ready again." He smirks and kisses Charlie passionately.

**Start of Lemon (I'm sorry….Not really…Enjoy)**

Charlie's arms hold him tighter. "I can't help it, you're just too irresistible boo. I need you."

Harry just smiles and wiggles away from Charlie's grip and starts to rub Charlie's member to get it ready while kissing his neck and mumbling. "Let me take care of you love." He feels Charlie nod and he smiles. He continues to pump Charlie's member while his kisses get lower and lower on his body. Once he gets to Charlie's left nipple which the tattoo just barely reaches, he bites down on it lightly knowing it is going to drive Charlie nuts.

"Damn it, Harry, don't do this again please." Charlie whines and puts his hands in Harry's hair trying to get him to move somewhere else, but Harry isn't budging.

"Nope not gonna work love. I told you to let me take care of you so I'm going to. Now let me get back to my work please. He continues to nibble at his nipple until a purple mark starts to form. Once he is satisfied, he moves onto the other one and applies a similar treatment. He decides not to leave behind a mark on this one and trails his lips lower until he gets to his shaft. He feels Charlie lean up on his elbows watching him intently. "I think someone needs some attention, don't you?"

_*Harry you little minx, you really like to tease me don't you? I will let you have your fun for now Harry, but I will get you back later. *_"Oh, fuck Harry please just stop with the teasing already, its driving me nuts." He whines and gives Harry a pitiful look.

Harry takes pity on him and wraps his mouth around his shaft and starts to bob up and down until he gets it nice and wet. Then he releases it and hears Charlie whine again. "Don't worry love I'm not done yet, far from it actually." He crawls back up into Charlie's lap and lines himself with Charlie's member and slowly sinks down onto it. "Oh, f-fuck that feels so good." He places his hands-on Charlie's shoulders and bobs up and down in a steady rhythm.

Charlie is losing his mind; his instincts are screaming at him to pound into his mate and he is slowly starting to give into them. "Harry you still feel so tight even though this is the third time today. God damn love…This is too good."

Harry smirks and kisses him hard and picks up his pace going a little faster and a making his thrusts just a tad bit harder. "Mhmmmmmm." He mumbles against Charlie's lips and he feels the moment Charlie snaps and relishes in the loss of control. _*Here we go this is about to get intense for the both of us. I am fucking loving this side of you. *_

_*I'm sorry boo please forgive me for this, but I can't do this anymore.*_ Charlie has had enough and grabs Harry's hips and slams into him hard.

"HOLY SHIT CHARLIE!" Harry about losses his mind when Charlie does that, and he arches his back into Charlie's and meets his thrusts with his own. _*My god I think I unleashed a possessive dragon. Merlin give me strength to survive this. *_

Charlie hears his mate's thought and smirks. _*You have no idea boo, only you can bring this side out of me and I'll be damned if I don't reward you for it. * _"DAMN IT Harry. I'm not going to last long at all. I want to release deep inside you so bad. I wish I could get you pregnant right now." He pounds mercilessly into Harry at a devastating pace and he has successfully made Harry into a moaning and screaming mess.

Harry can't even complete full sentences at this point. "M-Me…T-To…M-Merlin….F-Fuck Me….C-Charlie….P-Please."

Charlie complies with his mate's request and goes into him even harder, hitting deep inside his mate, making him scream loudly. _*Thank you, Merlin, that you have some seriously powerful magic, or the entire town would be hearing your gorgeous sounds, that might I add are for my ears only. *_

Harry internally smirks at Charlie's comment and meets his trusts at hard as he can. _*Charlie! I'm going to cum soon!*_

Charlie is the one smirking now at Harry's thought and he kisses him breathless and thinks. _*Cum for me boo. *_ Not a few seconds later does he feel Harry release his seed between their chests and he gives a few more good thrusts before he releases his seed deep inside Harry's body, then he tries to get his breathing under control. "D-Damn. H-Harry. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how amazing this feels."

Harry feels like he is a wet noodle at this point and places his head in the crook of Charlie's neck and shoulder. "M-Me..E-either." He feels his eyes get heavy as a sense of extreme fatigue hits him.

**End of Lemon (It's safe now I swear.)**

Charlie chuckles and pulls out of Harry slowly as to not hurt him and he lays him down on the bed. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a warm hot washcloth and cleaning off his mate. Harry looks at him with a tired but appreciative smile. Charlie returns the washcloth to the bathroom then comes back into the bedroom and climbs into bed with Harry, then he gathers his mate into his arms and snuggles him close to his chest. "It's time to sleep boo, close your eyes for me and sleep love." He feels Harry nods against him mumbling "I love you" before he is soft snores could be heard a minute later.

"I love you too boo." Is the last thing Charlie says before sleep claims him as well.

**End of chapter 8**

**Well thoughts anyone? What do you think is going to happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprises

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of this story, I really hope you all like it.**

**Just a friendly reminder that this story is rated M and that comes more prominent from chapter 7 and on. This chapter again has pictures that go along certain scenes. So if you would like to see them please refer to my Wattpad.**

_**Previously:**_

_Charlie is the one smirking now at Harry's thought and he kisses him breathless and thinks. *Cum for me boo. * Not a few seconds later does he feel Harry release his seed between his chests and he gives a few more good thrusts and he releases his seed deep inside womb, then he tries to get his breathing under control. "D-Damn. H-Harry. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how amazing this feels."_

_Harry feels like he is a wet noodle at this point and places his head in the crook of Charlie's neck and shoulder. "M-Me..T-Too." He feels his eyes get heavy as a sense of extreme fatigue hits him._

_Charlie chuckles and pulls out of Harry slowly as to not hurt him and he lays him down on the bed. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a warm hot washcloth and cleaning off his mate. Harry looks at him with a tired but appreciative smile. Charlie returns the washcloth to the bathroom then comes back into the bedroom and climbs into bed with Harry, then he gathers his mate into his arms and snuggles him close to his chest. "It's time to sleep, close your eyes for me love and sleep." He feels Harry nods against him mumbling "I love you" before he is soft snores could be heard a minute later._

"_I love you too boo." Is the last thing Charlie says before sleep claims him as well._

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰****‰****‰****‰****‰****‰****‰****‰****‰**

**Chapter 9 Surprises**

A few days later the gang all went back to Hogwarts for the remainder of their fifth year. Sirius is there visiting Severus.

The two of them are laying on Severus' bed when he suddenly has the urge to throw up. He jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom vomiting up the contents in his stomach, he groans and drops to a crouching position with his head in his hands.

Sirius walks over concerned and crouches down in front of his mate. "Sev what's wrong love?"

Severus shakes his head lightly and immediately gets sick again. "I don't know. This has been happening the past few weeks." As soon as the words leave his mouth both he and Sirius freeze and look at each other.

Sirius does a quick scan on Severus that he taught him, and his heart starts to beat rapidly. "Sev, you're pregnant!"

Severus looks at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

Sirius nods his head. "Yes, I'm sure, I used the spell you taught me, so I know its not lying." Sirius sits back on the balls of his feet and looks at Severus. "What do you want to do? I will do whatever it is that you want love."

Emotions wash over Severus like tidal waves and he feels himself on the cusp of crying. "I want to keep this baby….I never thought that…." He trails off as the tears win out and start to fall down his face.

Sirius feels his heart break and he immediately wraps his arms around Severus and holds him tight against his chest. "I know and neither did I. With all the time I spent in Azkaban I didn't think I could you pregnant and you were the only one I ever wanted to do that with." Sirius mutters a charm quietly and a small box appears in his hand. "Even before I knew we were soul mates and even though I treated you horribly when we were younger, I always knew it had to be you." He takes a deep breath and releases his hold on Severus startling him a bit in the process. "This is as good as a time as any to ask you this but Sev, will you please marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Severus nods his head furiously and kisses Sirius hard on the lips. "Yes, I would love to marry you. Now we can have this ever-growing family together with Harry."

Sirius smiles wide and slides the ring onto Severus' fingers and carries him to the bed so he can ravish him with affection.

**Lemon starting now (If you don't like it scroll down until you hit the next bold line.)**

Sirius gently lays Severus back on top of the bed and he slowly climbs over him then hovers above him leaving only a few centimeters of space between the two of them. "I don't think you realize how happy you make me Sev. So, in order to remedy that, I'm going to show you instead." Sirius leans down and closes the space between them and captures Severus' lips in his own.

Severus immediately wraps his arms around Sirius' neck, effectively pulling him closer. "You are right I don't know, so please enlighten me, show me what it feels like to belong to you." He whispers this against his fiancé's lips.

Sirius can already feel himself getting hard hearing Severus' whispered words to him and he growls. "I hope you don't end of regretting those words Sev. I had every intention of going slow, but I don't think I can anymore."

Severus raises an eyebrow at him and decides to tease him a bit. "And who exactly said you were allowed to go slow in the first place, because it certainly wasn't I." He hears another growl above him coming from Sirius and he chuckles. He then leans up going right against Sirius' ear and whispers. "Now do it the right way. Take me hard and fast, I know you know how I like it." Then he lays back down against the pillows and waits. _*Okay well I gave you the bait, now we have to wait and see what you do next. Knowing you though like I do, I just flipped a switch in you. *_

Sirius' pupils grow wide as saucers as he takes in Severus' words. As soon as he processes what he just said, his soul mate instincts take over and all cognitive thoughts come to an abrupt halt. "Your wish is my command my prince." He leans down again and captures his lips again and starts to remove Severus' articles of clothing as quickly as possible. As more of his skin becomes exposed Sirius goes on the attack and marks it for his own. "Mine. It's all mine, you belong to me and no one else." Is all he says as he goes lower and lower on his lover's body.

Severus smiles at him. "I know I am love, there was never any question about that." After a few minutes of laying, there and letting Sirius worship his body, he is already panting and extremely uncomfortable in his pants and decides to beg. "Sirius please."

Sirius stops and looks at him and smirks. "Please what?"

Severus does something he never does and whines. "Please make love to me, I can't take it anymore."

The noise goes straight to Sirius' groin and all he can do is nod. He briefly goes back up to Severus' lips and kiss them again. "Okay love. Gentle and sweet or hard and fast?"

Severus lifts his lower body and crashes it into Sirius' own and groans. "Hard and fast please."

Electricity runs through the both of them and Sirius has had enough. He goes down and quickly removes his lovers sleep pants. Then he leans down and takes his member into his mouth slowly sucking his way down to the bottom. _*Get ready love you asked for this so I hope you can handle it. *_

_*Shit I think I may have gone too far this time but there is no going back now, not that I was ever planning on doing that. * _"Oh Merlin Padfoot." Severus groans and mutters a spell that removes all of Sirius' clothing. "Love I need you inside me now. I can't take it anymore. Please, don't even bother prepping me, I can take it, I just need you."

Sirius hears his mate's pleas but doesn't want to hurt him. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt if I don't."

Severus shakes his head. "I don't care just please. I'm begging you Padfoot, please just enter me now." Severus release's a whine and looks at his lover and thinks. _*Sirius please! I need you inside me. I don't think I can take the wait anymore. *_

Sirius hears his thought and nods, sending a thought back to him before rubbing some warm liquid on his member and lining it up at Severus' entrance. _*Okay my prince, I will take care of you don't worry. *_ Not a moment later he enters Severus in one fluid motion and they both release a loud groan at the same time. "SHIT!"

Severus wraps his legs around Sirius' waist, and he pulls him closer to his body while wrapping his arms around Sirius' strong shoulders. "Oh Merlin. Fuck you feel so good inside me love."

Sirius was going to go nice and slow until he remembers his mate's request. He then starts his movements off slow to let Severus get used to him, and once he sees that his mate is comfortable, he starts to pound into him hard and fast as requested. "God damn love you're so tight this morning."

Severus' breathing is now at an erratic pace, but he can feel his body thrumming with a warm feeling and he can feel his baby is happy about being able to feel both of its parents and that makes him want to cry.

Sirius can feel Severus' need of wanting to cry and stops. "Love what's wrong? I can feel your emotions pretty strongly through the bond."

Severus shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong I swear. My body is feeling happy and light and is telling me that our baby is extremely happy right now."

Sirius melts right then and there and kisses Severus with as much affection as he can muster at the moment. "That makes me so happy to hear that. I want you both to always remain that way. Do you want me to keep going or stop?"

Severus looks at him sternly then. "Don't you dare stop."

Sirius chuckles a bit at his mates, serious expression but nods anyway and he restarts his movements but this time he keeps them long and slow. After a few strokes he finds Severus' bundle of nerves and sees white briefly. "Damn love."

Severus arches his back and pushes his body into his mates. "Fuck me harder please, right into the mattress."

Sirius groans and pulls out of him and hears a whine escape from his mates, mouth. "Don't worry love I'm not done yet, but in order to fulfill your request I'm going to need to get on your hands and knees for me."

Severus kisses him and nods. "Okay." He turns around so his back is facing Sirius' chest and goes on all fours awaiting his mate to re-enter him. "I'm ready." He looks over his shoulder and sees Sirius shudder. "Please."

Sirius manages to shake out of his daze, and he kisses Severus' awaiting lips before re-entering him and swallowing up his moans. From this angle he is able to get deeper and he pounds into him even faster. "Sev you feel so good wrapped around me like this. And your moans are beautiful, I want to hear more of them."

Severus is unable to keep to the moans from escaping his lips, not that he really had any intention of stopping them in the first place. "K-keep….G-going….P-please….I…W-want you to fill me up with your cum."

Sirius groans loudly at hearing this and starts to hit him with slightly stronger thrusts. He ends up hitting Severus' bundle of nerves again after a few more thrusts.

Severus screams as electricity runs through him like his body is a conductor for it. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius smirks and kisses all over Severus shoulders and upper body. "Keep making those beautiful sounds for me love and I won't be able to hold off much longer. He continues his assault on his mates' body.

Severus is breathing hard and his forehead on the bed while his fists are gripping the sheets below him tightly. "S-Siri I'm going to cum soon."

Sirius wraps one of his around to the front of his mates, body and starts to squeeze his member in time with his harsh thrusts. "Cum for me love. I want to hear you scream my name as you hit your release."

"Oh FUCK." Severus says as the assault on his body continues, he turns into a mumbling mess. "Don't…..Stop….Oh…..Merlin…..Damn…..It…..Siri." He can feel the smirk forming on his mate's face and after a few more strokes on his member he goes over the edge and screams. "SIRIUS!" His lower body falls to the bed as the strength leaves him.

Sirius holds onto his hips to keep him upright as he feels the strength leave his body after his explosive release hit. "Fuck Sev I'm not going to last much longer." True to his word and a few more hard thrusts he releases deep into his mate and pulls out falling down onto the bed next to his mate completely spent.

**End of Lemon (It is now safe to resume reading if you skipped this part.)**

Severus is able to shift his body slightly so he can put his head on Sirius chest and drapes one arm over his waist as he tries to control his breathing. "Thank you."

Sirius is trying to slow down his heart and his breathing as well. "What are you thanking me for. I didn't do anything."

Severus shakes his head a little against Sirius' body. "That's not true at all and you know it, so don't even try to pull that crap with me. I'm thanking you because even after all the time that passed and the things that I have done you still accepted me with no questions and asked and now we are going to get married and have a child on the way."

Sirius is astonished at the serious tone his mate is taking. "Love look at me please." Severus turns his head slightly, so his eyes are looking at his face. "You have absolutely nothing and I repeat NOTHING to thank me for. I should be thanking you for everything you have done for me, but I won't waste my breath because I know that will be a losing battle. I love you will all of my heart, I mean my soul literally belongs to you. No one else could ever hold a candle to that." He leans down a bit and captures his lips. "This child and any future children we might have including my son are going to have the best life possible, way better than what you or and I had and definitely than what my Bambi had and I will be there for you always. Okay?"

Severus gets tears in his eyes but nods. "Okay."

Sirius smiles and kisses him one last time. "Good. Now we have a few things to take care of later like taking you to see Poppy so she can look you over and telling Harry that he should be expecting a sibling by early to mid summer this year."

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

Harry and Charlie are relaxing in their living room when Dobby pops into the room. "Master Potter there be a letter for you."

Harry smiles at this house elf. "Thank you, Dobby." He takes the letter from Dobby's hand. "How are you doing?"

Dobby smiles at Harry. "Dobby is good, I is happy that I'm working here but I would like to be bonded to you."

Harry looks over at Charlie's face asking a silent question and Charlie laughs. "All he means boo is that he wants to join your household and serve you."

Harry looks at Dobby astonished. "Is that what you want Dobby? You want to be bonded to me and serve my family?"

Dobby squeaks happily with tears in his eyes. "Yes, master Harry Potter sir. Dobby wishes that very much."

Harry laughs at the house elf's enthusiasm. "Alright Dobby I think I can do that. You two just have to tell me how."

Charlie looks at him. "All you have to do is swear an oath on your Potter line that you are accepting him into your household, and you need to give him something that shows he is bonded to you."

Harry nods and gets out of bed looking for a trinket to give Dobby. He finds a simple pin with a lion head on it and pins it to Dobby's clothes. "I Harrison Julian Potter-Black hear by accept Dobby as my personal house elf and accept him into the service of the Potter family for the rest of his days so mote it be." A light shine's in the room and then diminishes a few seconds later.

Charlie smiles feeling proud of his mate's first successful bonding. "That's it love you did it. You have now bonded Dobby to you and your family."

Harry smiles back at him then looks at Dobby. "Awesome. Alright Dobby thank you for bringing me this letter. I will call you if you need anything else."

Dobby smiles. "Alright master Harry and I be's answering to master Charlie as well since he is your bond mate." Then before either male can say a word he pops out of the room and disappears.

Harry sits back down on the bed. "Well that was definitely an interesting morning."

Charlie looks down at the letter in Harry's hand and smirks. "It looks like its about to get even more interesting. Look at who your letter is from."

Harry looks down and inwardly groans. "Great knowing that it's from the Gringotts director something major must have happened." Harry sees Charlie nod then he opens the letter. _*Well this ought to be good. God why can't I just get to be with you without something major happening? I guess that's just not in my cards, so I might as well see what they need from me. *_

**Dear Mr. Harrison Julian Potter,**

**My name is Ragnork and I am the bank director at Gringotts as well as the current leader of the Goblin race. It has come to my attention that you have now come of age which means that you are required to accept your lordships that you are entitled to. You currently have three awaiting your acceptance and you are listed as the heir to another one. Your bond mate Mr. Charlie Weasley also has one lordship to accept.**

**Furthermore, I am going to need you and your bond mate as well as your father and his bond mate to come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. I look forward to meeting you in person and know that we will get along swimmingly. Please send back your response with your house elf.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnork, Director of Gringotts**

Harry finishes reading the letter then looks at Charlie shocked before getting up and writing his response. "Dobby."

Dobby pops into the room. "What does master Harry Potter sir need of Dobby?"

"Please just call me Harry Dobby. I need you to take this letter directly to the Director at Gringotts for me, can you do that?"

Dobby nods happily. "Yes of course master. Dobby can do that." Then Dobby pops out of the room again.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry whispers a message into his patronus and sends it off, then he turns and sees his mate's shocked expression. "What, why are you giving me that face?"

_*You never cease to amaze me love, which only causes me to fall in love with you even more. But why did your shape change? * _Charlie just looks at him amazed. "Nothing boo. I mean I knew you could do that but wasn't it a different shape before than what it was before?"

Harry blushes and walks over to the bed and climbs into Charlie's lap who happily places his hands on either side of Harry's waist. "Yes, it used to be a stag for my father, but it changed it's shape at the beginning of this school year to a dragon. Can you take any guesses as to why that would be?" _*Come on love think about it. *_ Harry raises an eyebrow at his mate waiting for him to respond.

_*Did your patronus really change because of me? We weren't even together when you claim that it changed. So, what caused it to change before winter break? * _Then he looks right into Harry's beautiful eyes. "Did it really change because of me? We weren't even together at the beginning of the school year."

Harry nods and wraps his arms around the back of Charlie's neck. "I know that, but I think that's when our bond probably started to form because I had openly admitted to Ron that I was in love with you." Harry smiles at his mate's shocked expression and kisses him on the lips. "Now we better get up and get dressed before Severus and Sirius get here. I sent my patronus to them letting them know they are needed at Gringotts."

Charlie nods and kisses him one last time before picking him up and dropping him on the floor softly so they could both get dressed and ready for the day. "This should definitely be an interesting meeting considering I have no idea what he is talking about."

Harry nods and smiles. "Yeah I know what you mean, I'm at a loss as well."

A few minutes later they hear a knock on the door and Charlie answers it and lets in the two people standing on the other side of the door, then he closes it and walks back into the room with Harry.

Sirius looks at the two occupants of the apartment. "What is going on Bambi why did you send your patronus to us and why did it change its shape?"

Harry laughs. "Charlie asked me the same question about my patronus and the answer to that one is because of him. The answer to the first question is this." He walks over to grab his letter and hands it to his father to read.

Sirius looks over at Severus and he leans over and reads the letter with him. After they are both finished reading it, they shrug their shoulders and the four of them make their way to the fireplace to head to Gringotts.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

Once the four of them arrive and step into the lobby of Gringotts they are immediately greeted by a goblin. "Welcome to Gringotts my lords. If you would please follow me the director is waiting for you." The four men nod and follow the goblin who leads them to a room where the goblin in questions knocks on the door. When they hear a "Enter" they all go inside the room. "Your guests are here to see you director."

Director Ragnork looks up and gives a toothy smile. "Thank you Scrapclaw. You may leave us; I will call you when you are needed." The other goblin bows and leaves the room.

Harry bows at the director. "Thank you for inviting us to Gringotts to meet with you Director Ragnork."

"None of that now Lord Potter. Please all of you sit down, we have much to discuss and get accomplished." They all nod and sit down in the chairs that are placed on the other side of the director's expansive desk. "Now Lord Potter you are now 17 years of age correct?" When Harry nods he continues. "As you may know you are the sole heir to the Potter fortune but what you probably don't know is that you are also the heir to two extremely powerful lines. One of them holding extreme importance. Before I continue, I want to give you some background on the history of magic. When magic first became known there was a lot of chaos and no one to control it so a lone wizard whose power level would never be matched had stepped up and with the support of the entire wizarding nation become its king. This individual went by the name of Merlin Emery."

Harry sat their stunned. "Wait he was real? I thought he was just a person people made up." _*Charlie was he actually a real person? *_

Charlie takes his hand and holds onto it and nods. _*Yes, love he was very real. *_

Ragnork shakes his head in dismay. _*I will kill those blasted muggles one of these days. * _"Lord Potter I can assure you that he was very much real, and I will tell you the reason why after I have finished telling you the rest of the story. Now Merlin built Camelot from the ground up and ruled it together with his mate Arthur Pendragon. The two of them only had two children. However, after both of their deaths and the deaths of their two children the wizarding world broke up because their two children didn't want to be king. So, a descendant from Arthur's side took over and the wizarding world was separated from the non-magical population. The throne has been sitting empty for over a thousand years Lord Potter until now."

Harry looks at him confused. "I don't understand director. If the throne was passed to Arthur's side of the family and I'm assuming the royal family are the current descendants of that line how can the throne be occupied now?"

Ragnork smiles at him. "This will probably come as a huge shock for all of you but, you Lord Potter are the sole heir of Merlin Emery and Arthur Pendragon. You have both of their blood running through your veins, making you Lord Potter the rightful king of the wizarding world."

_*Holy shit!* _You could hear a pen drop in the room as silence takes over and Harry stutters. "Y-you're j-joking, there is no way that can be true." He grabs onto Charlie's hand again for support who squeezes back to keep him grounded. Sirius and Severus have nearly fallen out of their chairs in disbelief.

"I know that is a lot to take in, but you are also the heir to Lord Gryffindor as well but the Emery line out ways that one including your Potter line and Black line."

Harry can tell he isn't joking. _*I knew something major had to of happened and this definitely counts. Thank Merlin, no pun intended that you are here with me Char. Alright well there is nothing I can do but accept this. *_ "So, what does that mean for me then?"

Ragnork smiles. "Good I was hoping you were going to be able to handle the news well. What this means is that I need to do an inheritance test for you which will also test your blood for anything else that we might need to know. After that is done, we will go from there, does that sound good?"

Harry nods his head dumbly. "Yes, director we can do that."

"Good." Director Ragnork has piece of blank parchment on his desk and pricks Harry's finger allowing a few drops of blood to land on the parchment. "Alright you may sit down again while we wait for the results."

Instead of sitting in his own seat Harry goes over and sits down in Charlie's lap feeling the overwhelming need to be wraps up in his arms. _*Char please hold onto me for a bit, I need your strength. *_

Charlie hears his plea, but Harry doesn't even need to say anything for Charlie to already know what he needs. As soon as Harry sits down, he wraps his arms tightly around his mate and kisses his cheek. _*It's going to be alright boo; we will get through this together. *_

A few minutes later a growl is heard, and they all look up to see the angry expression on the goblins face. He shouts for a few goblins and gives them a few instructions before each of them leaves the room.

Severus watches them then looks at the director. "If you don't mind me asking what has you so upset director?"

Ragnork growls again and looks at them. "Before we can do anything, we need to extract the horcrux that is currently residing inside Lord Emery. Which if I'm being frank, I'm surprised hasn't killed him."

The occupants in the room all go white and the arms wrapped around Harry grow tighter and he feels hands being placed on both of his shoulders and knows who is behind him and relishes in his family supporting him. "What is a horcrux, I have never heard that term before."

Severus leans downs and whispers. "It's a piece of someone else's soul that gets placed inside in an object so they can't die. There has never been a case of a living horcrux so that's why the director said that." He looks back up at the director has he sees Harry nod. "I'm assuming that it is Voldemort's soul lodged in there."

The director shakes his head. "That would be easy if it was. However, it is much worse, I need Harry and Charlie to follow me so we can remove it at once. I need the two of you to stay here until we return." Severus and Sirius nod and Charlie and Harry follow the director out of the room and into another one. "Lord Emery, I'm going to need you to stand in here while your mate and I will be on the other side of the wall. I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt but it necessary."

Harry nods. "I understand." He kisses Charlie and watches him leave the room with the director. He hears chanting and can only assume that the goblins have started the procedure. A minute later he screams at the pain that is forcing its way out of his body and knows Charlie has to be feeling it as well, but he remains strong for him.

15 minutes later the procedure is done and Charlie rushes into the room and catches Harry before he collapses on the ground and gathers him to his body. The director walks into the room. "We need to get him back to my office so he can recover. Your magic should be enough to heal him." Charlie nods and follows the director back into his room.

Sirius and Severus are startled when the door is opened abruptly, and they see Harry unconscious in Charlie's arms.

Sirius knows he shouldn't interfere, so he grabs onto Severus' hand for support. "Were you able to remove it?"

The director nods his head. "Yes, we were it was extremely strong and fought us to stay in his body. It was also blocking almost 50% of Lord Potter's power, so when he comes to, he and Mr. Weasley should feel a difference immediately. Mr. Weasley you should be able to send him some of your powers through the bond and that should help him heal."

Charlie nods and sits down in his chair and kisses Harry on the lips sending some of his power to him. "Come on boo, you need to wake up for me please."

Slowly Harry blinks his eyes open. "Char? What happened?"

Charlie holds him tight to his chest but rearranges him so he his sitting more. "They removed the horcrux from your body and you collapsed afterwards." Then Charlie turns his attention back to the director. "You said it was blocking 50% of his power? If that's the case than how powerful is Harry?"

Director Ragnork thinks about it for a minute before answering. "I would imagine once his power that has been blocked off merges and settles with the rest of his existing power, his level would match Merlin's."

"Damn Bambi. You are putting as all to shame." Sirius laughs and kisses his son's cheek.

Severus looks over at Harry then back at the director. "Is his wand even going to be able to handle his power now?"

Director Ragnork shakes his head. "I don't believe so no. He will have to get a staff or a wand similar to the elder wand to channel his power from now on. I would suggest both. If I'm not mistaken, we have both of those in the Emery vaults." A few minutes later a few boxes big and small appear on his desk.

Harry is able to get his bearings a few minutes later thanks to the magic that Charlie was pouring into him. "What are all those boxes for director?"

"These boxes all belong to you your highness and your mate." He floats the boxes in front of Harry. "Take the first box that is your Potter ring, you can put it on you right ring finger it will magically adjust to you."

Harry nods and takes the ring out of the box and follows the instructions he was just given and sure enough it resizes on his finger. "Okay what is next?"

"Next is the red and gold box, that is your Gryffindor ring that need to put on your right index finger."

Harry nods again and does as instructed. When he puts the ring on this time, he feels power surging through him. "Woah what and where is this power coming from?"

Charlie shivers. "I can feel it too love. I think it is your Gryffindor power awakening."

Director Ragnork smiles. "Lord Prevell would be correct Lord Emery."

Charlie raises an eyebrow and before he can even ask a question a box is floating in front of him and he takes the ring out of it.

"Put that on your right ring finger please Lord Prevell."

Charlie is confused but nods his head and does what he was told to. "Why is this going to me and not Bill since he is the oldest?"

Ragnork answers him. "I see why you would ask that. Young William is not the heir to the Prevell family because you are bonded to the rightful heir of that line. Since Lord Emery already has three others this one falls to you." Then he turns his attention back towards Harry. "This is very important. Please open the last box." He watches as Harry opens the last box and gasps. "That your majesty needs to go on your left index finger."

Harry nods and can't get his fingers to move so Charlie helps him and slides the ring onto his left index finger. The moment the ring is in place the room temporarily surges with power before settling down in both Harry and Charlie.

Ragnork grins. "Interesting. I wasn't expecting that to occur. It would appear that you were truly destined to be Lord Emery's soulmate Lord Prevell because the ring just accepted you as belonging to Lord Emery. This means that you are the chosen consort to our king and that cannot be reversed or changed." He lets that information sink in, so he looks at Sirius. "Lord Black I would like to ask if you want to change your succession from your son Harry to your unborn child or do you want to leave it as is?"

Sirius sits there stunned briefly before shaking off his shock and turning to look at his mate before he nods at him, then he looks back towards the director. "I want Harry to remain an heir to the Black line but I want to change the lordship to my other child."

Ragnork nods his head. "Very well Lord Black, consider it done."

Harry shakes his head. "Wait you're pregnant Siri?"

Severus shakes his head and smiles. "No, he isn't but I am. I hope that's okay Harry."

Harry gets out of Charlie's lap and wraps his arms around Sirius and Severus. "Of course, it's okay with me. I want you two to be happy and I'm excited to finally be a big brother."

Director Ragnork watches this interaction with a smile before interrupting. "Okay before I let you four go there are a few things that need to be discussed and you are going to have to come back regularly so we can help his highness get his throne and court up and running again, which if I'm being honest is going to take quite some time."

Sirius is stunned. "I didn't think the goblin race would have that much interest in the affairs of the wizarding world."

"Normally we don't but Lord Emery is a different case all together and has earned the respect of the entire goblin race. Lord Emery these are your new wand and staff that you are going to need to learn how to control so your magic will work through them."

Harry looks sheepish. "I don't actually need to use a wand anymore."

Charlie just smirks. _*Of course, you don't need to use a wand anymore. That would explain how silencing and locking spells keep getting erected without me doing it. Damn boo, I can't wait to see what you do next. *_ "Seriously love, I told you before that you were powerful and smart, and this just goes to show that I was correct in my original assumption during the break." _*I love you so fucking much boo I hope you know that. *_

Harry blushes and walks back over to Charlie and hides his face in Charlie's chest, then he mumbles. "Shut up Char." _*Of course I know that love. I love you with all my heart and soul too. *_

Director Ragnork looks at the two of them. "Can you completely use your magic without a wand Lord Emery?"

Harry nods his head. "Yeah I can, I haven't used my wand in months for anything." _*Actually, I think that started around the time that my patronus changed its shape. *_

Ragnork sits there thoughtfully for a minute. "Hmm well you better take the staff at least we can keep the wand in one of your vaults in case you need it. The staff can help control some of your more powerful spells to make sure they don't go out of control because we don't know what your exact power level is."

Harry nods. "Okay, do I need to do anything right now about my new titles?"

"Not today, I don't think it would be wise to put you on the throne until after you graduate and certain measures are taken first. Also, there is the matter of who the horcrux really belonged to and taking care of him."

Severus looks at him. "That's right if it didn't belong to Voldemort, who does it belong to?"

"Grindelwald." Is all Ragnork says to the small group as he waits to see their reactions.

Severus and Sirius look at each other and gather Harry into their arms and hold him tight. Then Severus looks back up at Ragnork. "How is that even possible?"

"That I don't know, and we are going to launch a full investigation and we will keep you posted on what we find. I believe that is enough for today. Lord Emery I am going to issue you a bank card, so you have easier access to all of your vaults for when you need money from them."

"Vaults? How many do I have?"

Ragnork smirks. "15."

"15!" Three men shout at the same time.

Ragnork nods. "Yes, 15 vaults are in your name. You are by far the wealthiest wizard in the world. I will continue to send you letters Lord Emery as we need to either discuss or see you. One last thing Harry don't tell anyone you are Lord Emery. Most people who grew up in the wizarding world will recognize that title and know how you are instantly, and we want to keep that a secret for now. Your ring will only be seen to the four of you until the time is right. So, for now you should be called either Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor when you need to use a title. You may however tell young William since he is an important to the both of you."

Harry nods and holds onto Charlie as he leaves the bank.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Harry and Charlie part ways with Sirius and Severus and the two of them head to their apartment to decompress from the day's revelations. Charlie sits down on the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard. Harry walks over and sits in his lap while laying his head in the crook of Charlie's collarbone and neck. He unbuttons the first few buttons of Charlie's shirt and slowly starts to run his fingers over Charlie's tattoo in a soothing manner.

Charlie closes his eyes revealing in the feeling of Harry's touch. "I can't believe any of that just happened." He brings one of his hands over and slides Harry's arms out of his shirt and drops the shirt onto the floor before rubbing his tattoo with one and hand and the other hand runs over his soul mark.

Harry hums against Charlie's skin causing goosebumps to appear. "Are you alright there, Char?"

Charlie forces Harry's body closer to his own and he lays his head on top of Harry's. "Yeah I'm fine. I don't think I will ever be used to what your touch does to me."

Harry hums again and continues to rub Charlie's tattoo. "I'm so glad I have you in my life love. I don't know if I would be able to handle any of this without your support. So many things happened in the span of a few hours that I'm not even sure my brain had a chance to process it all."

"I know what you mean. Do you want to tell the rest of the family about you being the king or soon to be king? I mean obviously we have to tell Bill because he will automatically know we are hiding something from him."

Harry kisses Charlie's neck. "No, I want that to stay between us and Sirius and Severus. I'm not ready to tackle that yet. It's enough to know I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor, let alone Merlin Emery as well. And you are right about Bill, we will tell him I just want to process this information first and enjoy some time with you."

"I'm not really surprised about the Gryffindor one though, I kind of saw that one coming. Considering you were able to pull his sword out of the sorting hat in your second year and even harness its power."

"Mhmm. I guess you're right. I really feel like my mind is either going to explode or turn to mush."

Charlie laughs. "Do you need a distraction boo?"

Harry lifts his head and looks at his mate. "Yes, please." He gives Charlie a serious but loving expression, then he leans down and kisses his tattoo.

Charlie immediately feels the sensation go straight down to his member and suddenly feels uncomfortable. "Damn it Harry."

Harry blinks his eyes innocently. "What's wrong Charlie."

Charlie looks at him and shakes his head. "Don't you even dare try to give me that innocent crap Harry, you know exactly what's wrong and in case you don't." He thrusts his lower body into Harry's, and he hears a gasp leave his mate's lips, which also goes straight to his member. "Harry love, I need you. Please let me make love to you."

Harry nods his head and kisses Charlie fully on the lips. "You don't even need to ask."

**End of chapter 9**

**Sorry I had to end it there. We will this up next chapter, so you will have to be patient please. What do you all think of the bombshells I left you with?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Founders and Heirs

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Rated M- This chapter will continue a few lemons, just a fair warning**

**I do have artwork to go along with the chapter as well, you just have to go to Wattpad again to see ti.**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry and Charlie part ways with Sirius and Severus and the two of them head to their apartment to decompress from the day's revelations. Charlie sits down on the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard. Harry walks over and sits in his lap while laying his head in the crook of Charlie's collarbone and neck. He unbuttons the first few buttons of Charlie's shirts and slowly starts to run his fingers over Charlie's tattoo._

_Charlie closes his eyes revealing in the feeling of Harry's touch. "I can't believe any of that just happened." He brings one of his hands over and slides Harry's arms out of his shirt and drops the shirt onto the floor before rubbing his tattoo with one and hand and the other hand runs over his soul mark._

_Harry hums against Charlie's skin causing goosebumps to appear. "Are you alright there, Char?"_

_Charlie forces Harry's body closer to his own and he lays his head on top of Harry's. "Yeah I'm fine. I don't think I will ever be used to what your touch does to me."_

_Harry hums again and continues to rub Charlie's tattoo. "I'm so glad I have you in my life love. I don't know if I would be able to handle any of this without your support. So many things happened in the span of a few hours that I'm not even sure my brain had a chance to process it all."_

"_I know what you mean. Do you want to tell the rest of the family about you being the king or soon to be king? I mean obviously we have to tell Bill because he will automatically know we are hiding something from him."_

_Harry kisses Charlie's neck. "No, I want that to stay between us and Sirius and Severus. I'm not ready to tackle that yet. It's enough to know I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor, let alone Merlin Emery as well. And you are right about Bill, we will tell him I just want to process this information first and enjoy some time with you."_

"_I'm not really surprised about the Gryffindor one though, I kind of saw that one coming. Considering you were able to pull his sword out of the sorting hat in your second year and even harness its power."_

"_Mhmm. I guess you're right. I really feel like my mind is either going to explode or turn to mush."_

_Charlie laughs. "Do you need a distraction boo?"_

_Harry lifts his head and looks at his mate. "Yes, please." He gives Charlie a serious but loving expression, then he leans down and kisses his tattoo._

_Charlie immediately feels the sensation go straight down to his member and suddenly feels uncomfortable. "Damn it Harry."_

_Harry blinks his eyes innocently. "What's wrong Charlie."_

_Charlie looks at him and shakes his head. "Don't you even dare try to give me that innocent crap Harry, you know exactly what's wrong and in case you don't." He thrusts his lower body into Harry's, and he hears a gasp leave his mate's lips, which also goes straight to his member. "Harry love, I need you. Please let me make love to you."_

_Harry nods his head and kisses Charlie fully on the lips. "You don't even need to ask."_

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

**Chapter 10 The Founders and Heirs**

Charlie is looking at his mate with love in his eyes. "God, I love you so much Harry." _*And on top of everything else you are fucking gorgeous without your glasses; it makes you even more irresistible. *_

Harry blushes bright red when he hears Charlie's thought. "You really need to stop thinking and saying things like that Char."

Charlie chuckles and kisses him. "Sorry no can do." Harry moves a bit on his lap and the action causes Harry to rub up against his member. "Fuck. Harry don't do that."

Harry smirks and gets a devious look in his eyes. "What you mean this?" He then moves his body the same way as before only this time he does it on purpose. He adds a little extra pressure just to see what Charlie will do. _*Heh I love messing with you mostly because I love seeing your reactions and most of them usually end of up in my favor. *_

_*Be careful what you wish for Harry, it could back to bite you in the butt and I mean that literally and figuratively. * _Charlie growls. "Yes that." He then grabs Harry's hips to keep him still as he rubs his clothed member against Harry's and the both of them groan. "This is what you do to me when you do that, and you will get punished for it." He leans in and nibbles Harry's earlobe and his actions get rewarded with another groan from Harry. "I hope you're ready to be ravished slowly."

Harry whines and pouts. "Charlieee that's not fair."

Charlie smirks. "I beg to differ boo. You caused this therefore I get to decide what I get to do with you. So, you're just going to have to surrender yourself to me."

Harry looks into his blue eyes and whispers. "I already have." Then he leans down and kisses him.

Charlie groans again and moves Harry off his lap and gets off the bed himself but grabs Harry and carries him to the bathroom where he places him on the counter.

"Charlie what are we doing in here?" Harry watches Charlie move around the smaller space with a puzzled expression written on his face.

Charlie gets some towels out and lays them down next to Harry then looks at him without answering he takes Harry's hand and pulls him down off the counter then he takes Harry's and his clothes off.

**Lemon starts here (skip to the next bold line if you don't like them.)**

Harry is even more confused than before but decides to just see what happens. Charlie turns on the shower and waits for it to get warm before sneaking around behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him. Then he licks his earlobe and feels Harry shudder and whispers. "I'm going to ravish you right here in the shower where you will be nice a slippery for me."

Harry's mind runs wild and he can't stop the moan that escapes from his lips. _*Damn Charlie, why do you have to tease me like that.*_ He turns around in Charlie's arms and kisses him hard on the lips and mumbles against them. "Yes, please."

Charlie walks Harry backwards into the shower and closes the door behind him. He stops Harry right under the water and watches as it cascades down his extremely toned body. "God damn Harry, quidditch has really done wonderful things to your body." He steps in close and grabs the body wash and slowly and carefully washes every crevice on his mate's body, leaving no spot untouched. His fingers then follow the washcloth sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry lays his head back on Charlie's shoulder relishing in the sensations rolling through his body. Suddenly he feels lips on his tattoo and his member springs to life slowly. "Charlieee….Mhmmmm."

Charlie starts to run his hands over Harry taught muscles walking his fingers lightly across his skin. He walks Harry towards one of the walls of the shower and turns him around, so he is facing him. He starts kisses from Harry's jaw and down to his collarbone/neck junction and then he adds pressure along with his teeth leaving a bright purple mark there. "Beautiful and mine." He continues his trail down to one of Harry's nipples and gently start sucking on it.

Harry runs his fingers through Charlie's hair while he has his eyes closed simply enjoying the attention. Charlie bites a bit harder and sparks travel through his body and moans. "Mhmm. Charlie, why are you teasing me?" _*I guess this is payback for all of the teasing I do to you. *_

Charlie lets go and looks at him after hearing him and his thought in his head. "I don't know what your talking about Harry, this is just part of your punishment for earlier, so you're going to stay there and enjoy it."

Harry feels another shiver run through his body and its not from being cold. _*Damn you are incredibly sexy when you act like that. I am both loving and hating this treatment right now. Merlin I can't wait to see what you do next. *_

Charlie moves over to the other nipple and gives it ample attention. Then he slides his lips down his body trailing over his mate's abs and down past his belly button and stopping just short of Harry's arousal. He breathes on it but doesn't touch it, he wants to see if Harry will beg him or not. _*Come on baby surrender to me. *_

Harry hears him. *Fuck._ * _Then Harry gets frustrated when Charlie stops and shivers again when he feels Charlie's breath near his arousal. He waits for him to touch him and when he doesn't feel anything he whines. "Charlie please don't tease me anymore." He knows Charlie wants him to beg and he is torn between giving Charlie what he wants or playing hard to get. _*Damn what to do? *_

Charlie's concentration breaks as he hears him, then stands up and looks at Harry. "What are you thinking about Harry?"

Harry smirks and decides to get a little revenge on him. He pushes himself off the wall and walks over and grabs the washcloth and body wash and starts to rub down Charlie starting at his shoulders and slowly trailing down his back muscles and going all the way down his legs. Then he walks to the front of Charlie and repeats the same process only this time he stops at Charlie's tattoo and smirks before licking it all over causing Charlie choke on the air.

Charlie puts his hands in Harry's hair and grip's lightly. "H-Harry w-what are you doing? We talked about this."

Harry smirks and looks up at him with his mischievous green eyes. "No, you talked about this and just assumed that I would listen to you, which I have very clearly decided not to do." Then he goes right back to what he was doing and walks Charlie backwards until Charlie's back touches the wall. He moves lower with the washcloth and after he is finished, he moves back up and kisses each individual ab of Charlie's before moving back down again towards his member. He wraps his lips around his tip and watches Charlie's reaction at the same time.

The sensations quickly overwhelm Charlie. "Fuck, Harry." Charlie's hands find their way back into his hair. _*Damn it, you somehow managed to turn the tables on me again, you are such a little minx Harry. *_

_*You have no idea what I'm capable of love. Alright, here we go. Ready, set, go. * _ Harry releases Charlie's member after a few small bobs. Then he stands up and turns around and starts walking towards the door and looks over his shoulder. "Well I think I'm going to get changed and head outside for a bit, I'm in the mood to hang out with friends since you have been hogging me and keeping most of my attention towards yourself recently." He turns his head around and only manages to take one step before he he hears movement behind him. _*What are you going to do now love? *_

_*Oh, hell no. You are not getting away from me after pulling that little stunt. I guess I don't really know what you are capable of, but you're about to find out what I'm capable of. * _Charlie growls low and brings Harry into his chest and whispers in his ear. "Where do you think you're going love, we aren't done yet. And just for that little stunt going slow and sweet is out of the question, you are going to get it hard and fast with no chance of a break." He spins Harry around quickly and wraps his legs around his waist and enters him in one quick thrust.

Harry throws his head back. "Holy bloody shit! Charlie!" He holds onto him for dear life as he is immediately being rammed into hard and fast with no time to catch his breath. _*You weren't fucking joking were you Char? Holy bloody hell love! *_

Charlie pauses briefly and walks them back over to the wall they were just at and presses Harry's back to it. "You so aren't going to be able walk later once I'm through with you." He kisses his neck repeatedly as he resumes thrusting hard into his mate.

Harry runs his hands through Charlie's hair, and he starts to meet Charlie's thrusts with his own. "Shit Char…Don't you dare stop this time or I will seriously kill you." Charlie chuckles and hits his spot on the next thrust and Harry see's stars. "Mmmmmmm. Fuck right there, Char. Please keep going right there."

Charlie revels in hearing his mate's moans and pleas for him. Charlie has no choice but to comply by continuing to hit hard into Harry's bundle of nerves. "My god Harry I can't get enough of you. I want to see if I can make you scream." One of his hands travels up and around to Harry's tattoo and starts to rub in sensually while he pulls all the way out and slams back into Harry.

Harry screams and cums suddenly at the same time. "Oh…My….God….Charlie." _*I think I created a monster this time and the interesting thing is I like it a lot. Come on Char what else are you going to do with me? *_

_*You are about to find out boo. * _Charlie is pleased with himself at not only making his mate scream but making him cum too. He notices that Harry is still hard even after reaching an orgasm. "How many times can I make you cum boo? Hmmm?" He nibbles on his Harry's ear again as he rendered his mate speechless.

Harry manages to get his brain to function enough for one sentence as he is being thoroughly ravished by his mate just like he was promised. _*Well I win, this is exactly what I was hoping would happen. * _"Charlie, I want you to m-make me c-cum again, p-please." Harry tries to meet his thrusts with his own and moans loudly as they continue to make contact with each other.

_*I will have to ask you about that comment later, right now however, I have to continue to devour you my love. *_ Charlie mixes his thrusts between long hard ones and short sharp ones. Then he reaches down to Harry's member and slowly strokes it. "Cum for me please boo."

Harry feels as if Charlie has some kind of spell on him because no sooner does Charlie say this Harry is arching his back into Charlie moaning. "C-Charlie I'm c-cumming." He releases over their chests which gets washed away from the water.

Charlie's breathing becomes harsh as he can feel his body reaching it's limit. "H-Harry I won't last much longer."

Harry smiles at his mate and kisses him passionately. He licks his lips asking for entrance which Charlie gladly gives him. Harry's tongue enters his mouth doing a slow exploration of every crevice. Then he pulls back and looks into ocean blue eyes and whispers. "I know you're ready love. Cum for me and fill me up inside please."

Charlie groans and looks back into emerald green eyes and feels the tension snap and he spills his seed inside Harry with his name on his lips. "Harry…"

**End of lemon (for now ;))**

Both of them try to catch their breath as Charlie slowly slips out of Harry and gently puts his legs back on the ground. "Do you think you can walk? I was a bit rougher that time, I'm sorry boo."

Harry tries to take a step and winces. "It's okay love but no I don't think I can yet, I'm going to need a few minutes."

Charlie nods and turns off the water before picking Harry up and carrying him out of the shower. Charlie carries him to the counter and grabs a towel and begins to dry his mate off. At seeing his mate's body in all its glory in front of him, he feels his own respond and harden. "Fuck. Harry I'm sorry." He looks into a pool of emerald with a mixed expression on his face.

Harry looks back into a pool of sapphire and puts a hand on his mate's cheek and smiles. "What have I said about apologizing. Whenever you need or want me all you have to do is ask love."

Charlie melts into the touch and hugs him close to his body. "I love you so much Harry, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Harry shakes his head while smiling and hugs him tight. "I think you have it, backwards love. You have been my saving grace since school started and even before that even though we weren't together, I could always count on you for support. I don't think you realize how much I need you as well, so you're not hurting me by asking for me." He places his hand under Charlie's chin bringing his eyes up to meet his own. "What do you need from me Char?"

Charlie crashes their lips together and then mumbles. "I need you Harry. I want you to be inside me this time."

Harry's breath hitches. "A-are you sure love?"

Charlie nods. "Yes, please boo, can you do that for me?"

_*Holy bloody hell Charlie! I never thought you would ever ask me to do that, but your wish is my command. I can't deny you anything that you ask of me. * _Harry kisses him heatedly. "Let's get you on the bed then love."

Charlie kisses him back with the same amount of passion and smiles against his lips. "Okay boo."

Charlie smiles brightly at Harry. *I_ feel the same way about you boo. It doesn't what you would ask of me, I would do it in a heartbeat. *_

**Lemon again starts here**, **again you have all be warned. This scene however ensures that there bond is almost 100% complete and stabilized.**

Harry gets Charlie to let him off the counter then grabs his hand and drags Charlie to the bed. "Lay on your back love please."

Charlie nods and kisses his mate before climbing on the middle of the bed and laying on his back in anticipation.

Harry gets on the bed then crawls over Charlie and kiss him again. Harry releases Charlie's lips when the need to breathe becomes too much, then he grazes his teeth along the side of his neck and down to his right nipple. He sucks on it a few times before looking up and smirking at Charlie and placing his lips right about his left nipple.

Charlie watches him. _*Oh, Merlin I don't like your smirk boo, what are you planning? * _He watches as Harry descends on is nipple biting down hard and Charlie arches his back towards Harry's mouth and groans. "Harry…."

Harry smirks again against his nipple and then moves up a little bit and starts to nip at his tattoo while dragging one of his hands towards Charlie's member, then he wraps his fingers around and with slow strokes.

"Harry!" Charlie immediately puts his fingers in Harry's hair to keep himself grounded. "Y-you know w-what that does to m-me." _*You are such a little minx Harry. *_

_*Heh absolutely, but I'm your little minx. * _Harry grips his member a little tighter and receives another groan from Charlie for his efforts. "I know love that's the point, I want you to enjoy this as much as I do when you take me."

Charlie groans at the mental images that flood his brain. "Oh fuck."

Harry then allows his lips to descend down his mate's body kissing every inch of it that he has access to while still stroking him. Once he gets to his member, he slides his fingers to his base and wraps his lips around his tip lightly. He feels the fingers in his hair get a little tighter after each stroke and lick. Harry then sucks hard hollowing out his cheeks and taking as much of it as he can without choking.

"HARRY! FUCK!" Charlie grips his mate's hair even tighter and tries to resist the urge to thrust into his mouth. _*Damn it, this feels too good. I need more friction. *_

Harry can feel his mate's struggle and mumbles against his member. "It's okay love you can thrust." Charlie immediately meets Harry's sucking with his own thrusts hitting the back of Harry's throat each time and Harry groans.

The groan sends shock waves through Charlie's body and he feels himself reaching his end. "H-Harry I'm going to c-cum."

Harry releases his mouth and he hears Charlie whine. "We can't have that yet Char, I'm not even remotely done yet." He then lubricates his fingers and spreads Charlie's legs a bit, so he has more room to work. Then he takes his first finger and slides slowly into Charlie's ass. He thrusts it back and forth slowly then adds another finger and this time is earned with a groan.

"Mhmmm." Charlie is in heaven and can't wait for me, so he pushes against Harry's fingers trying to signal that he needs more. "Harry please, I need more."

Harry looks at his mate. "What do you need, all you have to do is ask." Harry adds a third finger and starts to scissor inside his mate to stretch him.

"Mhmm Harry please." Charlie can't take it anymore and whines. "I need you in me now."

Harry gives a few more thrusts for good measure then he pulls his fingers out of Charlie and he then lubricates his member and lines it up with his mate's entrance. "Here we go love." He starts to slowly enter him.

Charlie grips the sheets next to him tightly feeling the stretch. "Fuck Harry, keep going please."

Harry nods and pushes a little farther into him. "Let me know if it hurts and I will stop."

Charlie shakes his head. "No, don't stop."

Harry pushes the rest of the way in to try and avoid as much pain as possible since it has been a long time since his mate has been entered like this.

Charlie feels a bit of pain as Harry does this but doesn't want him to stop so he tries to keep his emotions in check. He feels Harry still and this gives him an opportunity to adjust to him. "Shit Harry."

Harry chuckles a bit and leans over and kisses Charlie. "I know what you mean. Are you ready for me to move yet?"

Charlie pushes his body against Harry's in response to his question. "Does that answer your question?"

Harry laughs. "Yeah I think it does." Then he pulls all the way out and thrusts back in hitting Charlie's bundle of nerves on the first thrust.

Charlie arch's his back, forcing his body further into Harry's. "FUCK! HARRY!" _*Merlin, I don't ever remember it feeling this good. Damn it, Harry, what the hell have you done to me? You're setting my body on fire. *_

Harry smirks after hearing his mate's thought and loud moans, he continues to hit Charlie's bundle of nerves over and over again. Then he leans up and captures Charlie's lips in his own causing hands to wrap around his neck and drag him closer.

Charlie rubs Harry's tattoo and feels his mate shudder against him as he continues to pound into him. Charlie can't keep the groans and moans from escaping his lips. "F-fuck H-Harry you feel so damn good. I don't know which way I like better."

_*I know which one I like better. * _Harry turns his head and whispers in his ear. "I like to feel you clenched around me too but if I'm being completely honest, my personal favorite it when you are pounding into me making me scream."

Charlie shudders and feels goose pimples spread over his whole body. "Oh god Harry, don't tease me like that please." He turns his head, so he is facing Harry's exposed neck and starts to suck on it.

"Oh Merlin Charlie." Harry picks up the pace as he feels is end coming. "Char you're going to make me cum." Then he reaches down with one hand and resumes his stroking on Charlie's member in time with his thrusts.

Charlie's breathing turns hard. "I w-want you to. Cum for me boo."

As soon as he hears those magic words Harry loses his mind and releases inside of Charlie. Fuckkkkk." Then he speeds up his hand on Charlie's member and helps him to his release. Harry feels the strength leave his body and pulls out of his mate then starts to fall but is wrapped up in strong arms.

**End of lemon (I swear.)**

Charlie wraps his arms tightly around Harry and pulls him to his chest while laying him on the bed. "Damn boo, that was intense."

Harry laughs a bit. "Yeah it was." He feels a wave of exhaustion hit him and his eyes start to drop closed, but he tries to fight it.

Charlie kisses his cheek and holds him tighter. "Don't fight it love, go to sleep, I will be right here with you when you wake up."

Harry sighs contently. "Mhm okay. Char you need to sleep too."

Charlie feels himself getting tired as well and decides to take a nap with his love. "Okay boo." He closes his eyes and drifts off soon after with Harry tightly in his arms.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

Three days later it is time for Harry and his friends to hold a meeting about teaching them DADA. Sirius, Severus, and Charlie have also joined them to make sure everyone stays safe.

Harry looks around and is amazed at how many students showed up. "Okay wow I really wasn't expecting this many of you to show up but the more the merrier and with these three." He points to the three adults in the room. "We can teach you guys. So, I think what we are going to do it start by splitting you up by your houses just to get a count then you will be split up by grade level. Gryffindor's are going to stay with me, Slytherin's are going with Professor Snape, Hufflepuff you are going to Professor Weasley, and lastly Ravenclaw you are going with Auror Sirius Black."

Once everyone is split up by their houses, they are able to get a much better idea of how many students there are. The entirety of Gryffindor is there, followed by surprisingly half of Slytherin, Ravenclaw had the fewest with 20, and lastly Hufflepuff had about 40 thanks to Cedric.

Harry smiles. "This is great. Now you are going to be grouped by your grade level and there maybe multiple groups. Myself and Charlie will be teaching the fifth years, Sirius and Severus will be teaching the sixth years, the Weasley twins will be handling the seventh years along with Cedric Diggory who is currently helping Professor Flitwick, and finally years 1 through 4 will be taught by some of my classmates, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan,Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood."

Ron looks at Harry. "Are Remus and Tonks going to be able to help?"

"Siri said we was going to try to get Remus here, but we can't bring in the big guns yet because of the pink toad." Harry turns his attention to the rest of the group. "I want to bring in a few more aurors but until things get settled this is what we are going to be dealing with. Once they are able to come in then some of the student teachers will be able to step down and focus on their own training."

Severus looks at Harry who nods. "Alright you hooligans split up into groups and please join your teachers." All of the younger students quickly nod and move into their groups with the older students laugh at Severus' antics.

Seamus look at him. "Professor Snape did you have to call them hooligans?"

Cedric walks in a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late Harry I got caught up with the training."

Charlie tenses when he walks in and waits to see how they are going to interact with one another. Sirius leans over his shoulder and whispers. "Don't worry those two will be fine. They ended things on a positive note." Charlie nods his head in understanding and continues to watch.

Harry smiles and hugs him. "No need to apologize we were just getting started anyway."

Cedric hugs him back and smiles. "Alright good to know. Where do you want me then?"

Harry smiles again. "Since you already graduated, I'm going to have you help the twins with the seventh years, is that alright with you or do you want to help another group?"

Cedric shakes his head. "Nope, that works for me." He then walks over to where the twins are so they can begin.

A student in the room speaks up. "Before we get started shouldn't we come up with a name for this group?"

Neville looks at Harry. "He has a good point Harry, that would certainly make things easier."

Harry turns and looks at his friends and family. "What do you guys think then, what should we call this rag tag team?"

Hermione thinks for a minute. "Well it needs to be something that wouldn't raise suspicion if someone just looked at the name."

Ron looks up. "So that means any words having to deal with wars or armies is out."

Daphne looks at them. "I think if it had one of the house names in it that would work for the secrecy part."

Harry smiles. "You're right Daph that would definitely work in our favor. However, I'm not coming up with the name I will leave that all to you guys to figure out, because I still think you are all nuts for choosing me to run this thing."

Sirius laughs at his son. "Bambi, I think you seriously underestimate your talents."

Draco looks up excited. "I think I got what if we called ourselves The Founders?"

Everyone in the room including Severus smile and agree with calling themselves The Founders.

Harry hugs Draco. "I think its bloody brilliant Draco."

Draco blushes and smiles. "Thanks Harry."

Harry looks up at the crew. "Alright gang we only have about 40 more minutes for today and the rest of the meetings are going to be held in the RoR otherwise known as the room of requirements which can be located on the seventh floor. If you have a hard time finding it, look for one of the older students and they will be able to help you, if not you can always find me, and I will help you."

40 minutes later and it is time to disperse and Harry thinks of one more thing. "Before you all leave, we will be meeting once a week to start, and it can be changed depending on how much progress everyone is making. You are all dismissed and thank you for your hard work today."

The students start to file out and the only ones who are left are Harry and his friends along with Severus, Charlie, and Sirius.

Ginny smiles. "Well I think that went pretty well don't you guys think so?"

Dean smiles back at her. "I think so too Gin. It will be awesome to actually learn something useful."

Daphne looks at them. "That reminds me, when can we get rid of the pink toad as you all so nicely call her."

Harry groans and leans into Charlie. "Don't remind me that she is still here Daph and I have no clue. I don't even know how we could go about getting rid of her since Fudge brought her here."

Sirius thinks for a minute. "You could do it Harry, that is if you found the three other founder descendants."

Harry smiles. "Actually, I only have to find two more."

Sirius looks his son. "What do you mean you only have to find two more? Who is the other one you know?"

Harry looks at Cedric and he steps up. "Uh that would be me, I am the direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff."

"I think I may know who Ravenclaw is." All eyes turn back to Harry. "What it isn't that hard to figure out, it's Luna." He turns and looks at her. "Isn't it?"

Luna blushes but nods her head. "Yeah that would be me, I am the direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Severus looks at them. "So that just leaves my house to find then?"

Luna smiles again. "They are standing in this room; I can tell you all that much."

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs their shoulders. Severus then thinks again. "It was Voldemort, but I don't believe that is the case anymore."

Luna smiles. "No, it's not."

Ron looks at his girlfriend. "Are you sure you can't give us any clues?"

Harry mutters. "As long as its not me I'm good to go I have enough already."

Charlie leans down. "What was that Harry, I didn't quiet catch that?"

Daphne finally breaks her silence. "I was really hoping this would stay a secret a bit longer but it's me Harry."

Everyone in the room is shocked and Harry looks at her. "Seriously? And you never thought to mention that sooner?"

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. "You have no right to say anything about that young man considering all of the things you have tried to hide. Plus, you didn't need to know until just now, it's not one of the things that anyone even needs to know. Daphne had her reasons for keeping it a secret."

Daphne smiles. "Thank you, Sirius, and yeah I have a few good reason's but if me making it known helps to get rid of the pink toad then I'm all for it."

Severus then laughs. "I'm almost surprised it's not you Harry. I think most of the student population assumes you are the heir to Slytherin anyway after second year. But it's good to know that it chose a strong individual to keep the mantel going." He sees Daphne blush at his comment. "Don't worry all four of you are strong and together we will be able to get rid of her."

Harry then forms a smirk on his face. "Severus would be right considering the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I convinced it not to. Also, we will get rid of her if it's the last thing I do. We have to make a plan, but we can save that for another day." _*Let's see how many of them picked up on my comment about asking the hat to not put me in Slytherin. *_

Charlie just looks at him and smirks. _*You really are full of surprises aren't you love? *_

Harry looks at him and smirks. _*You have no idea Char. *_

Severus' jaw dropped to the floor. Sirius nudges him. "Come one Sev we have to go meet with Poppy for your check up." Severus nods and the two of them leave the room.

Cedric look watches them leave. "Why are they going to see Madame Pomphrey?"

Harry can't keep the grin off his face. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that or not. I will ask them later and if they give me permission, I will tell you all.

Dean looks at them. "Hey maybe we should all head out. I know I have homework that I have to finish before next week starts."

Everyone nods and they all split up for the remainder of the day and some make plans to hang out on the weekend.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰****‰‰**

Severus and Sirius make their way to the infirmary for their visit with Madame Pomphrey. "Poppy we are here."

She looks up and smiles at the two of them holding hands. "Good I'm glad you both made it. Now Severus lets get you to lay down on one of the beds and please pull your shirt up so I can check you."

Severus nods his head and walks over to the bed following Poppy's instructions. Sirius goes next to him and continues to hold Severus' hand for support.

"Alright Severus lets see what your scan says." She mutters a few spells over his abdomen and waits for the results. "First things first, you are indeed pregnant, so congratulations are in order for the both of you." Both men grin at each other and turn their attention back to the matron. "You are three months along exactly and if I'm not mistaken are carrying twins."

Severus looks shocked. "T-twins!" Then he looks at Sirius who leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"I say the more the merrier love." He smiles into his kiss.

"Severus I am going to prescribe some nutrient potions that you are going to need to take to keep you and the babies healthy and Sirius I expect you to make sure he takes them every day."

Sirius nods. "You have my word Poppy he won't ever forget them."

"Good to hear and on another extremely important note. Severus you can't teach potions right now."

"What?" Sirius holds onto him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry but its not safe for the three of you at this point. There are too many dangerous and harmful chemicals to pregnant witches and wizards that you come across on a regular basis. You are going to have to talk to Dumbledore about finding a temporary solution." Then she turns her attention back to Sirius. "And you are not going to be able to leave. With the both of you being soulmate's your babies are going to need the both of you to be at least touching each other a few times a day. I will contact Dumbledore and have him come here so we can find a solution that works for everyone." She walks out of the room and into her office.

Severus looks at his mate with sadness in his eyes. "Padfoot, I don't want to stop teaching."

Sirius places his hand on his cheek and rubs it gently with his fingers. "Hey, it's not going to be forever just until after the babies are born okay. Maybe when can get Dumbledore to at least allow you to teach the theory and just leave the room when they actually need to make the potions."

A few minutes later Dumbledore enters the infirmary. "I hear you two boys have some news that you need to share with me."

Severus and Sirius both nod and say at the same time. "We are expecting twins."

Dumbledore smiles and gets a twinkle in his eyes. "That is wonderful news. Sirius you are going to have to move into Severus' chambers and once we find a way to remove the nuisance, I want to hire you to be the DADA teacher, how does that sound."

Sirius grins big. "That would be amazing sir. I'm sure Harry would love that as well."

Dumbledore smiles again. "Yes, I'm sure he would too. Now Severus I think I can allow you to teach the theory behind each potion to the students for now but you will have to remove yourself from the room entirely when it comes time to brew and I will have to have someone come in and over see the students while they are brewing."

Severus gets tears in his eyes but holds them back. "Thank you, sir, I can live with that."

Dumbledore nods and smiles. "Good I'm glad. Now I think you two have some news to share with your son." He winks and leaves the infirmary.

Sirius looks at Severus. "He is right we do need to tell Bambi and Charlie."

Severus smiles and nods. "He is going to be thrilled. I really do think of him as my own son, I hope thinks of me as father."

Sirius leans down and kisses his mate. "I'm sure he does. Now come on let's go see those two troublemakers." Severus nods and the two of them leave the infirmary to go find Charlie and Harry.

A few minutes later the two of them are outside of Harry and Charlie's door and they knock on the door. Harry opens the door a minute later with a slight limp present in his walk. "Hey Siri and Sev, what are you two doing here?"

Sirius smirks. "Oh, not much just wanted to come by and talk to you and Charlie about something but it looks like you have a bit of a limp there, is everything okay?"

Harry turns bright red and lets the two of them inside and closes the door behind him. "Shut up Siri."

Sirius just chuckles but then receives a swat to the back of the head from Severus. "What was the for?" He pouts at his mate.

Severus just shakes his head. "Don't you even dare try to make that face; you know exactly what that was for." He goes over and hugs Harry. "Don't listen to him Harry, he is just mean."

Harry pretends to be hurt and hugs Severus back. "Thanks, Sev."

Charlie walks into the room a minute later. "Hello Severus and Sirius. What brings the two of you here?"

Severus looks at him. "We had some things that we wanted to tell you two."

Charlie nods. "Okay sounds good. Why don't the two of you come sit down in the living room then." Sirius and Severus nod and the four of them walk to the living room and sit down. Charlie sits himself down next to his mate on one couch while Severus and Sirius sit down next to each other on the other couch. "So, what did you need to tell us?"

Sirius speaks up first. "Well I am going to be staying here at Hogwarts with Sev until his pregnancy is over. Also, Harry you are going to be a big brother to twins."

Harry grins big and puts his hands over his mouth to try to control his enthusiasm. "That is amazing on both counts, I'm so excited. How far along are you Sev?"

Severus smiles. "I am three months exactly. I won't be able to teach full potions right now, only the theoretical. Madame Pomphrey says there are too many dangerous chemicals that I come in contact with on a regular basis that could hurt me or the babies."

Charlie nods. "Well that does make sense. Who is going to watch the students when it comes time to brew?"

Severus shakes his head. "I don't know, Dumbledore said he was going to figure that out." Severus and Sirius stay and talk with Harry and Charlie for another hour before they retire to their rooms for the rest of the day.

**End of chapter 10**

**Well I wasn't expecting to get this one out so soon, but I was on a roll, so I hope you all liked it.**

**If you have any pairings that you want to see in either this story or a new one, please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11 Possessive Dragon

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Rated M- each chapter from now on will probably include at least one lemon so just mentally prepare for that.**

**A fair warning to you all is that this story has officially gone away from the books and will now only loosely follow some of the timeline. This story has evolved into something I had not originally thought to take it however, I am glad I did, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

_**Previously:**_

_A few minutes later the two of them are outside of Harry and Charlie's door and they knock on the door. Harry opens the door a minute later with a slight limp present in his walk. "Hey Siri and Sev, what are you two doing here?"_

_Sirius smirks. "Oh, not much just wanted to come by and talk to you and Charlie about something but it looks like you have a bit of a limp there, is everything okay?"_

_Harry turns bright red and lets the two of them inside and closes the door behind him. "Shut up Siri."_

_Sirius just chuckles but then receives a swat to the back of the head from Severus. "What was the for?" He pouts at his mate._

_Severus just shakes his head. "Don't you even dare try to make that face; you know exactly what that was for." He goes over and hugs Harry. "Don't listen to him Harry, he is just mean."_

_Harry pretends to be hurt and hugs Severus back. "Thanks, Sev."_

_Charlie walks into the room a minute later. "Hello Severus and Sirius. What brings the two of you here?"_

_Severus looks at him. "We had some things that we wanted to tell you two."_

_Charlie nods. "Okay sounds good. Why don't the two of you come sit down in the living room then." Sirius and Severus nod and the four of them walk to the living room and sit down. Charlie sits himself down next to his mate on one couch while Severus and Sirius sit down next to each other on the other couch. "So, what did you need to tell us?"_

_Sirius speaks up first. "Well I am going to be staying here at Hogwarts with Sev until his pregnancy is over. Also, Harry you are going to be a big brother to twins."_

_Harry grins big and puts his hands over his mouth to try to control his enthusiasm. "That is amazing on both counts, I'm so excited. How far along are you Sev?"_

_Severus smiles. "I am two months exactly. I won't be able to teach full potions right now, only the theoretical. Madame Pomphrey says there are too many dangerous chemicals that I come in contact with on a regular basis that could hurt me or the babies."_

_Charlie nods. "Well that does make sense. Who is going to watch the students when it comes time to brew?"_

_Severus shakes his head. "I don't know, Dumbledore said he was going to figure that out." Severus and Sirius stay and talk with Harry and Charlie for another hour before they retire to their rooms for the rest of the day._

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

**Chapter 11 Possessive Dragon**

A month later Charlie and Harry are in the sitting room curled up on the couch together in front of the fireplace.

Harry has head on Charlie's chest right over his soul tattoo while Charlie has one of his arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist. A few thoughts pop into Harry's head and tries to get Charlie's attention. "Hey Char?"

Charlie is running is other hand up and down Harry's exposed arm. "Hmm."

"We still need to tell Bill about me being king, he will be able to help us, and I think he might be able to help us get the pink toad out of Hogwarts."

Charlie nods. "Yeah I know we do love. I'm kind of surprised I haven't told him already considering I tell him everything. Do you think he can help us get information on the heirs and what power they hold at Hogwarts?"

"Mhmm. Yeah I do and I know he would be more than willing to help us." Before Harry can say anything else Hedwig flies into the room with a letter in her beak. Harry sits up a bit earning himself a whine from Charlie. "Oh, stop you will be fine." Harry chuckles and takes the letter out of her mouth. "Thanks girl." When he sees who it is from, he smirks.

Charlie is watching him and gets slightly worried about the smirk that appears on his mates' face. "Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

Harry turns his head slightly to give him a side glance. "You will find out when I want you to know, for now just be patient."

Charlie pouts. "Hmph, fine be that way. So rude love."

Harry shakes his head and chuckles. "So cute." He then leans down and gives Charlie a chaste kiss. "I need to go take care of this then I will be back."

Charlie grabs him by the waist and brings him down into his body and kisses his neck. "I don't want you to go, I was comfy."

Harry has to hold back the moan that is trying to escape from his lips and he has to resist the urge to give in to his beautiful mate. "Char I have to; I will only be gone for 20 minutes top. If I'm not back by the time 20 minutes is over, then I give you permission to come find me. Okay?" Harry gives him a pleading look and he sees Charlie deflate.

Charlie sighs and nods. "Okay fine but I don't like this idea at all." Then he leans up towards Harry's ear and whispers. "If you're not back and I have to come find you.. Well let's just say that you will be permanently attached to our bed for the rest of the day."

Harry mutters under his breath. "Damn." He has to forcefully remove his protesting body from his mate's. Harry then walks to their room without looking back otherwise he wouldn't be able to resist Charlie and he has to respond to this letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**It is really great to hear from you; I was hoping that we would be able to stay in touch after the tournament ended. I have heard of Bill from my father and according to him he is a very nice and handsome man. I would be more than happy to meet him if you can arrange that. I am free later today and could get an international portkey for this afternoon. I have a feeling that he might be my Veela's mate and I am very excited to find out if this is true or not.**

**Please send me a letter back with your response. Also don't be a stranger I would like to hear from you more often. I will probably scold you when I see you so just be prepared for that. Gabrielle says hi by the way.**

**Sincerely,**

**Fleur**

Harry quickly writes a response back and calls Dobby. A few seconds later Dobby pops into the room. "Dobby I need you to get this letter to Fleur Delacour as soon as possible, do you think you can do that for me?"

Dobby nods happily. "Dobby can do that for you Harry." Dobby grabs the letter and immediately pops out of the room a few seconds later.

Harry decides to burn the letter to hide any evidence from his sneaky mate. He silently puts the letter in flames and watches as it slowly burns away. Then he leaves the room and heads back to his waiting mate. _*I can't be caught in here or I won't be leaving it today. Char doesn't make idle threats like that and as much as I would love that we have important things to do today. *_

A few hours later Bill enter their apartment and smiles at Harry and Charlie. "Hello you two."

Charlie smiles and walks over giving his brother a hug. "Hey Bill, glad to see you could make it."

Bill hugs his brother back, then pulls back. "Well your letter sounded pretty serious, especially the one from Harry." He turns his attention from Charlie and looks at Harry with a serious expression.

Harry rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that Bill we do have some important things to tell you but nothing that is life threatening. I think you should sit down for this though."

Bill look confused and very concerned but nodded his head and complied. "Now before I lose my mind would either you be so kind as to please tell what is going on?"

Harry and Charlie looked at each other than nodded. Harry then muttered a spell and held out his hand to Bill showing him his Emery ring. "This is what we needed to talk to you about."

Bill just sat there shell shocked after seeing this, never in his life did he think this was ever a possibility. "Where the hell did you get that? No wonder the director has been wanting me to spend more time with the two of you. I need you to tell me everything please."

Harry and Charlie then proceeded to tell Bill everything and they meant everything that has happened in Harry's life right up until this point. Bill walked right over to Harry and hugged him tight against his chest. "Harry if I had known you were going through something like that, I would have made myself enter your life sooner."

Harry could feel wetness hitting his shoulder and he knew Bill was crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around Bill and held him just as tightly. "Bill, there was nothing you could have done, not even Dumbledore had the power to make any of it better. Only you and Charlie did until I was able to start living with dad."

Charlie starts rubbing soothing patterns on his older brother's back. "It's alright Bill, Harry is okay, and you have done a wonderful job at making sure he is okay. We are going to need you to keep doing that for us, can you do that?"

Bill releases one of his arms from Harry and wraps it around Charlie instead, holding the both of them close to him. "I will do whatever I can to keep the both of you safe." He slowly releases them a few minutes later and sits himself down on the floor in front of them. "Who else knows about this?"

"About the fact the I'm going to be king of the wizarding world?" Harry sees Bill nod back at him. "Only the goblins, Charlie, Sirius, and Severus. Director Ragnork gave us specific instructions to not tell anyone but you about it and even put a spell over the ring so it would stay hidden until the time was right for it to be revealed."

Bill looks at the two of the them thoughtfully and slightly confused. "Why me only me though? I don't understand why he would give specific instructions telling you that only I'm allowed to know."

Charlie shook his head. "We haven't been able to figure that one out yet either Bill, all he told us was we needed to tell you because you were important to the both of us especially me and that we would need you." Just then Dobby pops into the room and hands Bill a letter and pops right back out of the room without saying a word.

Bill looks a little stunned at first then looks down at the letter in his hands. "It's from the director." Unbeknownst to the three of them 19 matching letters were sent out.

Harry looks at Bill. "Well then I think you better open it." Before Bill can respond Dobby pops back into the room with another letter and hands it to Harry and pops back out just as quickly as he came. "It looks like it is addressed to me and you Char, it's from the director as well."

Bill nods his head and turns the letter over, then opens it pulling out its contents and reading the letter in complete shock.

**Dear Lord Gawain,**

**It has come to our recent attention that the descendant of Merlin Emery has to come of age. It is with greatest regard that I tell you of your succession to the Gawain line. As such you have been recognized by the Emery line as a protector of the crown. 19 other letters have also been sent out to the other protectors and they are not being made aware of who the current heir and future king is yet.**

**Young William, we would like you to take a leave of absence and make it your mission to protect the current heir and future king. Lord Potter has been through a great many hardships and needs to be taught much about the kingdom its culture and history before he can ascend to the throne. Lord Prevell must also be taught when is expected of him when his soulmate takes the throne so we will also need you to help him personally and also find others that can educate him.**

**This will be your personal mission. We are trusting you will do your best Lord Gawain with Lord Prevell and his majesty Lord Emery. I hope to hear of the progress regarding this periodically.**

**With Regards,**

**Ragnork, Director of Gringotts London Branch and current Goblin leader.**

**One final note please have the current heir read his later we have sent him.**

Charlie looks at his brother concerned. "Bill are you alright, you look really pale there."

Bill shakes off his shock and looks at Harry. "You need to read your letter before we do anything else."

Harry looks at his serious expression and nods his head. Then he opens his letter and reads it with Charlie looking over his shoulder.

**Dear Lord Emery and Lord-consort Emery,**

**We have uncovered a few important details that we would like to discuss with the both of you. Some of these details we can tell you now in this letter and other's you will have to come to the bank for. As for what we can tell you know 15 old and noble houses long forgotten have resurfaced with your coming of age and acceptance of your role as his majesty Lord Emery. 20 individuals are directly affected by this and letters have gone out to each of them letting them know of their new titles and what that means for them and for you and your mate.**

**These individuals were not told who the heir and future king is yet as much needs to be done before you can be revealed, however a few of them have been given clues that they can use to decipher for themselves, it is not safe to tell anyone outright especially in a letter. These are the lines that have been resurrected: Gawain, Geraint, Percival, Bors, Goheris, Lancelot, Kay, Lamorak, Galahad, Tristan, Bedivere, Brunor, and Pellinore, along with Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and of course Gryffindor. We will tell you who each of the new lords are ladies are as they accept their inheritance. Young William, who has named been named Lord Gawain will be in charge of your training as well as Lord Kay and Sir Kay. They will be staying close to you and your mate to ensure you learn everything you can in the shortest amount of time as possible. You also have the goblin race as a resource should the need ever arise. We will be keeping in touch and look forward to seeing and hearing of your progress.**

**With warm regards,**

**Ragnork**

The three men all stare at each other in shock and no one knows what to say. Harry finally breaks the silence. "I can't say I was expecting any of that to happen."

Charlie shakes the fog from his brain. "Me either but with you I have learned to expect just about anything. I never thought I would see the day that the goblins would actively help the wizarding world."

Bill smirks a bit. "They have always had a soft spot for Harry, or should I say his majesty Lord Emery."

Harry blushes. "Oh, shut up Bill or should I say Lord Gawain. Why don't the three of us go down to lake so we can get some fresh air and think about all of this." Bill and Charlie nod their heads in agreement and Harry makes sure to keep his mind blank, so his mate won't be able to read his thought and ruin his plans. Bill and Charlie nod and the three of them make their way towards the Black Lake.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰****‰‰**

"'Arry!" Harry looks up and grins big at what he sees and goes off running and wraps his arms around the female in front of him.

"Fleur! I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing hun?" Harry hears a quiet growl coming from behind him and he smirks to himself but chooses to ignore it for now. _*Really Char? Calm down love. *_

Fleur smiles. "I am doing very well 'Arry. Who are theze two gentlemen behind you?" Fleur then wiggles her eyebrow at him. "Anyone special I should know about?"

Harry blushes. "Oh, stop you know who one of them is at least. The more muscular one is Charlie, which I doubt you forgot." Harry then walks over to Bill purposely avoiding Charlie and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Bill Weasley I would like to introduce you Fleur Delacour. Fleur I would like to introduce you to the oldest Weasley son, William Weasley but most people just call him Bill."

Fleur smiles. "Itz very nice to meet you Bill. 'Arry has spoken to me about you many times."

Bill shakes his head to clear his brain and smiles at her. "I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. However, I am afraid Mr. Potter over here has failed to mention that he knows a beautiful spirit such as yourself." He then nudges Harry's shoulder a bit and smirks at him.

Fleur ruffles Harry's hair a bit. "He does tend to do that sometimes. I apologize on his behalf Bill." Fleur smiles brightly at him and kisses Harry on his cheek.

A louder growl than before can be heard coming from the other redhead and Fleur has to hide her smirk. Harry turns his attention back to Fleur and whispers. "What are you doing Fleur, you are playing with fire and dragons will burn you without hesitation."

Fleur smiles bigger than last time and whispers in his ear. "Oh, nothing to worry about dear 'Arry. I know what I'm doing you just sit tight and wait." She giggles and kisses his other cheek and then brushes her hand against Harry's before turning her attention back to Bill. "So 'Arry tells me you are a curse breaker with Gringotts, is that correct?"

Bill smiles. "Yes, that would be correct." _*What in the world is she doing? I kind want to see how this plays out, Charlie is going to snap soon and then the dragon will have officially been released, consequences be damned. * _"I was working in Egypt as a curse breaker, but I was put on a leave of absence for a personal project that the goblins wanted me to work on."

"That sounds very interesting Bill. I would like to hear all about it if you wouldn't mind telling me that is?" She then subtly brushes her fingers against Harry's and gives him a flirty expression before turning her gaze back on Bill with a genuine curiosity.

Bill smiles big. "I would be honored Miss Delacour."

Fleur blushes. "Please just call me Fleur, that is what my 'Arry calls me, isn't that right my dear 'Arry?"

Before anyone even knows what is happening Charlie stalks over towards Harry and Fleur and grabs Harry by the waist and throws him over his shoulder and growls at Fleur before stalking off towards the castle.

"C-Charlie put me down you brute. W-what are you doing, you are going to cause a scene." He can hear Fleur and Bill laughing as he gets farther and farther from them. _*What have you done Fleur. This is either going to turn out really bad or really, really good for me. Charlie, you really are acting like a dragon right now which is fine with me because you are my dragon. *_

Bill looks at Fleur and laughs. "I see what you were doing now. Charlie isn't going to let him leave their bedroom for the next two days at least."

Fleur laughs with him. "I just gave them a little push; I could tell their bond was straining a little bit and I did what I knew would work on a possessive dragon."

Bill stops laughing but smiles. "How could you tell that their bond needed more?"

"I'm part Veela from my grandmother so I have the ability to feel other types of bonds between witches and wizards. My Veela seems very happy right now."

Billy looks at her curiously. "And why would that be Miss Fleur?"

Fleur walks closer to him. "My Veela has found its mate. So, I think we should get to know each other don't you think?"

Bill gulps and nods dumbly. _*I need to make sure I thank Harry ten-fold for this the next time I see him. Charlie please play nice with him. * _"There is nothing I would like better Fleur." She smiles brightly at him and the two of them stay at the Black Lake getting to know one another.

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

Charlie manages to get the two of them back to their bedroom without anyone stopping them to ask what was going on. He didn't think he would be able to answer them anyway with the pure possessiveness and jealousy flowing through his blood at the moment. He is seething internally as roughly drops his mate onto their bed and stalks over to their front while locking it and throwing up a powerful silencing charm on their living quarters. _*She had the gall to touch what is MINE! And in front me no less. I have to get her scent off of you. * _Charlie knows Harry could hear his thought, but he was too far gone to even care. As soon as he enters the room and pounces on top of his mate.

**Start of lemon. This is going to get really intense right off the bat.**

Harry looks up at his mate and can see the possessiveness and jealousy swirling behind his sapphire eyes. _*Oh Char, you have nothing to be jealous of, but I can see you need this so go ahead and work it out love, I won't stop you. * _Harry leans up and kisses him softly. "Char you okay love?"

Charlie growls again and pushes back against the pillows and grinds his front against Harry's. "You are MINE! No one else is allowed to touch you EVER." He furiously captures Harry's lips with his own and starts to rip the clothes from the bodies. Then he roughly palms Harry's member and it responds to his touch.

Harry moans quietly against his mate's lips. "Char…" He can feel the strong emotions wafting off of Charlie through their bond and sighs. _*Oh, baby you can't even think, straight can you. Your emotions are so strong right they are controlling everything you are doing. I really hope this helps you calm down. *_

Charlie's mind is clouded, and he is moving on pure instinct at this point. Instead of entering his mate like Harry expected, he grabs Harry's member and impales himself on it and both men groan loudly. "Oh fuckkkkkk."

Harry grabs his mate's waist with both hands and has stop forcefully stop him from moving so he can stop himself from cumming right on the spot. "C-Char you have to slow down or I'm going to cum."

Charlie growls again and grabs Harry's hands and puts them above his head so he can resume his movements. Once he is satisfied he slams down onto his mate harshly over and over again until he feels his mate release inside of him.

It was over in a blink of an eye or at least that was what Harry thought. "Shit Char."

Charlie pulls himself off of Harry and grabs him by the waist and flips him over. Then he brings his waist close to him and enters his mate to the hilt. "MINE."

Harry screams and throws his head backwards. "CHARLIE god damn love." He holds onto the sheets beneath him tightly. _*Holy fucking crap Char. You're not usually this intense, damn this pace is brutal. *_

Charlie leans over his body and starts to kiss Harry's tattoo. "You are mine Harry, no one else's."

Harry is having a hard time forming his words at the punishing pace of his mate behind him, but he manages to get out. "O-only y-yours C-Char. F-fuck m-me p-please."

"Oh my god Harry." Charlie can slowly feel his sense's come back to him, but he can't stop until his mate becomes boneless beneath him. He finally hits Harry's bundle of nerves and his mate releases his favorite sound which goes straight to his groin and he groans. "Damn it boo you are so tight wrapped around me."

Harry is whimpering. "Char please."

Charlie kisses his tattoo again as he continues to thrust into his mate with quick hard thrusts. "Please what boo?"

"Please cum inside me. I want you to do over and over again….Please love." He looks behind him and gives his mate a pleading look.

Charlie can only nod as he feels his end coming. He would never deny his mate anything and he isn't about to start now. He picks up the pace and pounds into his mate hard and fast and a few minutes later Harry hits his end. Just feeling him tighten around him throws him over the edge. "Fuckkkkkk." He is breathing hard and pulls out of his mate while wrapping his arms around him and dragging him down with him.

Harry is panting. "D-damn Char you went completely nuts there for a few minutes. What happened?"

Charlie feels ashamed of how acted and refuses to look at Harry or even answer him.

Harry places a hand on his face. "Come on my love, look at me please."

Charlie gives in after hearing the loving tone and turns his head to face Harry. "I'm sorry."

Harry gives him a sad smile. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, there is I totally acted like a savage just now and was extremely rough with you and I could have seriously hurt you. I don't know if I can ever make up for that." There are tears forming in Charlie's eyes at the thought of hurting his mate._ *Oh Merlin, I am such a terrible mate, I can't believe I did that to you. Why did you let me do that to you Harry? *_

Harry kisses him passionately and looks sternly into his eyes. "I want you to listen to me Charlie Weasley are you listening." When he receives a small nod, he continues. "First thing you are NOT a terrible mate do you hear me; you are the best mate I could have ever asked for. Also, you would never hurt me on purpose and we both know that. If something were ever to get to far, I would stop you before any damage would be done. I love you Char, and I love everything you do to me so far. Yeah that may have been a bit extreme, but you had no control over your actions as your emotions took over." He drags his other hand down Charlie's body and grasps his member and slowly starts to stroke it and brings his other hand to his mates' tattoo while gently rubbing soothing circles over it. "You are the love of my life and my soulmate and I would do anything for you. Nothing you do to me could ever change that because I know I'm the most important thing in your life."

The tears fall down his face after hearing Harry's little speech to him and a different emotion takes over him and he turns his body to face Harry. "I love you so much Harry. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, I wouldn't even be able to live with myself if that were to happen."

"That's never and I repeat never going to happen Char, I can promise you that." Harry kisses him again and Charlie immediately takes over.

"Let me make it up to you please?" Charlie starts to drag his hands all over Harry's body slowly.

Harry smiles and nods. "There is nothing to make up for but I'm not going to stop you, I happen to like you worshiping my body."

Charlie chuckles and kisses the side of his neck. "Good because I'm never going to stop worshiping you." He slowly trails his lips down to Harry's nipples bringing one of them between his teeth and gently grazing it.

Harry whines and arches his back slightly. "Charliieee."

Charlie smirks and bites his nipple a few more times before he moves on to the other one, giving it the same treatment and receiving the same reaction from his mate.

Harry arches his back into Charlie's mouth on instinct and whines again. "Charliiee please."

Charlie looks up at his mate. "Please what my love?"

Harry looks down into his eyes and whines. "Please stop teasing me. I need you."

Charlie walks his fingers on one hand down Harry's body slowly. "Where do you need me boo? Is here okay?" His fingers have reached Harry's belly button and stopped.

Harry shakes his head and looks at Charlie again. "No, lower please."

Charlie smirks at his pleading mate and walks his fingers lower and moves them onto one of Harry's thighs. "How about here?"

_*Charlieee this isn't fair. You know where I want you please don't make me beg. * _Harry just shakes his head no again.

Charlie ignores his mates pleading thought in favor of continuing his game of torture. He trails his fingers around Harry's thigh and moves them up, so they are close enough to Harry's member without actually touching it. "I think here is a good place." _*You know exactly what I want you to do boo so if you want to end your torture you have to give in to me. * _Charlie keeps his hand there and returns his mouth to Harry's nipple and continues to suck on it.

Charlie has taken away Harry's ability to form words with his slow torture he is currently showing his body. _*Charliieeee pleaseeee touch me then I want you to follow your fingers with your mouth. Pleaseee love I can't take it anymore. *_

Charlie smirks against his nipple and releases it. Then he moves his fingers and finally touches Harry where he asked to be touched and gently grabs it while moving his fingers up and down. "Is that what you wanted boo?"

Harry nods and hums loving the feelings Charlie is sending through his body even with this simple touch. _*More please. *_

_*Okay my love, I will give you what you want. *_ Charlie then trails his lips slowly down Harry's body, going over his abs and past his naval until he reaches his destination. Then licks up the sides before taking the tip in his mouth and slowly starts to suck. Harry's hand immediately find purchase in Charlie's hair and he lightly grasps it causing Charlie to hum against Harry's member.

"Mmmm. Charlieee. More please." He feels Charlie add more pressure as he moves further down with each descent until he has the whole thing in his mouth. "Charlie!"

Charlie feels pleased with himself that he is able to give his mate the pleasure he is craving. He picks up the pace going up and down alternating between short bobs and going all the way down which causes Harry's member to hit the back of his throat. He feels Harry thrust into his mouth and he hums against it.

After a few minutes Harry can feel his end coming. "Char I'm close." He continues to thrust into Charlie's mouth and finally feels the tension snap. "Charlieee." He releases into his mates' mouth.

Charlie swallows all of Harry's cum and releases his member and smirks at Harry before trailing his lips back up Harry's body until he reaches his lips. "That was yummy love. What else do you need from me?"

Harry leans up a bit and captures Charlie's lips in a passionate kiss before releasing them. He looks in his gorgeous eyes and without warning him he flips the two of them over, so Charlie is laying on his back. "Its my turn to take over." He kisses Charlie's lips one more time before kissing down his jaw, then going to his collarbone until he reaches his favorite place on his mates' body. He slowly kisses the top of Charlie's tattoo, then he slowly makes his way all around it kissing every inch of it.

Charlie groans. "Harryyyy come on don't play around like this."

Harry just smirks and continues lower until he reaches the bottom of the tattoo that happens to be grazing against his nipple which he starts to suck on. He feels Charlie's fingers in his hair and continues to suck on it until he leaves behind another mark, this time in the color of purple. He finally releases his nipple and looks at his mate. "All is fair in love and war." He trails his lips down his mates' gorgeous body and decides he needs his mate inside him, so he skips the rest of the foreplay. He licks up and down his mate's member and then climbs over Charlie's body. "You ready?" Charlie nods and grabs Harry's hips helping to guide him over his aching member. Then Harry slowly lowers his body down until the tip enters him. "Fuckkk." He slowly lowers his body until inch by inch sinks into him, finally Charlie is fully inside him and he moans stilling his movements. "Mhmmmm. So good love." He feels Charlie trying to thrust into him so he places both of his hands down on his hips. "Sorry love not this time."

Charlie groans. "Harrry pleaseee you're killing me here."

Harry continues his slow torturous pace and smirks while leaning down and whispers in his mates' ear. "Then you're going to have to do something about it yourself because I'm quiet enjoying myself." He straightens his upper body and continues to thrust down slowly keeping his pace the same.

After a few minutes Charlie has had enough of this slow torturous pace that Harry is keeping. _*Harry this isn't fair and I'm going to end it right now. It's a bad idea to tease a dragon and you're about to find out why. * _Charlie firmly places both of his feet flat on the bed and grabs Harry by the hips and slams into him.

"Oh fuckkkk Char." The sensations quickly take over Harry's body even only after one thrust from Charlie.

"Shitttt love." Charlie pulls almost all the way out and slams back into Harry making the both of them see stars.

Harry's breathing is hard and shallow. "Okay, okay I give in please just stop and take me. Please Char I can't take anymore of this."

Charlie smirks and quickly flips them back over and grabs one of Harry's legs and puts it over his shoulder and pulls all the way out and snaps his hips into his mate. "I told you not to tease a dragon boo."

Harry is in pure bliss. "Charlie please don't stop." He fists the sheets in his hands and lets Charlie fully take over.

Charlie continues to thrust into Harry at a punishing pace and leans down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry kisses him back with as much force as he can muster, and he lets go of the sheets and wraps his arms around Charlie's neck pulling him in. After a few more thrusts Charlie hits his bundle and he throws his head back moaning loudly. "Fuckkkkkk right there Char."

Charlie smirks and sucks down on Harry's neck as he continues to hit Harry spot keeping him in eternal bliss. He then mumbles against his neck right under his ear. "I can feel you are close boo. Come on let it go my love."

Harry runs his hands up to Charlie's hair and grabs it while he pushes his lower body to meet Charlie's thrusts. "Nuhhhhh. Fuckkkkk….Charlieee I'm going to cum."

Charlie keeps his pace going and grabs onto Harry's member and says his magic words. "Cum for me boo."

A few thrusts later and Harry snaps. "Nuhhhhh fuckkkkkk Charliiiiieeee." He releases into Charlie's hand and feels his strength leave his body but before he can a relax Charlie continues to pound into him and he can tell he isn't going to last much longer. "Char let go. Cum inside me love."

Charlie's body responds to Harry's command and a few hard thrusts later he releases inside of Harry. "Damn boo." He pulls out of his mate and watches as some his cum leaks out. Then he looks back at his mate and kisses his lips.

**End of lemon (now safe to read if you skipped this.)**

**‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰**

True enough to Bill's earlier prediction no one sees Charlie and Harry for two days. Harry finally walks into the great hall two days later for breakfast.

Seamus sees him walk in and smirks. "So, he is alive. Did you have fun there Harry?"

Harry blushes and swats Seamus playfully. "Shut up Shay. It's not my fault he is a possessive dragon."

Neville looks at him. "What did you do that made him keep you holed up in your room for two days straight?"

Daphne walks over and sits down next to Harry. "I would like to hear this story as well."

Harry turns his head and smiles then gives her a hug. "I didn't do anything however; I can't say the same thing for Fleur."

Hermione looks at him. "You Fleur from last year?"

Harry smiles and nods. "Yepp that's the one. I sent her a letter asking if she would mind meeting a friend of mine and she replied back that she would, so I introduced her to Bill. She must have sensed that Charlie and I mine's bond needed some strengthening, so she took matters into her own hands."

Ginny laughs already getting a pretty good picture about what happened. "So, let me guess she touched you a few times and he got jealous?"

Harry smirks. "She also kissed me on my cheek a few times and that really threw him over the edge. He ended up throwing me over his shoulder and growling at Fleur before stalking off back into the castle carrying me like I was some war prize."

His friends all burst out laughing and some even get tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I had never seen him like that before and to be honest it was amazing. I still can't believe he got jealous like that."

Bill walks over to them. "I can. Charlie hasn't ever been much of a sharing type."

The Weasley siblings all look up at Bill in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Bill shrugs his shoulders. "I was placed on a leave of absence by the goblins and put on a personal project so I figured I would say hi." He then leans down and whispers in Harry's ear. "We have some things we need to talk about later."

Harry nods his head. "Okay can we do it after lunch."

Bill smiles. "Yeah sounds good." Bill turns around and heads towards where is brother is sitting. "Char come on." Charlie nods and the two of them head out of the great hall.

Seamus reels the conversation back to where it was before. "So basically, if that happens again all we have to do is make Charlie jealous and the rest will take care of itself."

Harry laughs. "I guess that's one way we could do it, now we just have to figure out who would make him the most jealous."

Neville looks at him thoughtfully. "Is there a specific type that you think would get the biggest reaction out of him?"

Dean looks at them. "Well since Fleur is a blonde, I think we should start with them. So that would mean Draco or Luna or Daphne and her sister Astoria."

Blaise and Draco walk over at the moment Dean says this. Draco walks over and sits on the other side of Harry and gives him a one-armed hug. "Hey Harry. Why was my name mentioned?"

Bill and Charlie walk back into the great hall and Bill sees his brother pause his movements. "Char what's wrong?"

Charlie folds his arms in front of his chest and watches the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table.

Bill turns his head and follows Charlie's line of vision. "Charlie please don't do anything that might cause a scene."

Charlie continues to stand there watching. "I don't know what you're talking about Bill. I'm just standing here watching something interesting."

Luna looks up and smirks then looks at Harry. "Don't look now Harry, but two red heads are behind you."

Harry chuckles. "What is he doing?"

Luna smiles. "He is standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest just watching us."

Draco looks at Harry. "Why is he standing there like that and why aren't you going over there?"

Daphne answers for Harry. "We are testing a theory that Charlie has a specific type that makes him the most jealous when they get too close to Harry."

Blaise looks at her. "So, I'm guessing our first test is blondes?"

Daphne laughs. "Yep we are, and I think it is working."

Hermione laughs as well. "Well of course it's working his mate is being sandwiched between two blondes right now who are both beautiful in their own right." Draco and Daphne blush at this comment.

Ron looks over at his brothers discreetly. "It looks like Bill is trying to keep Charlie from causing a scene."

Fred smirks. "Bill maybe the oldest and the one Charlie listens to the most.."

George finishes. "But that doesn't mean he can stop our possessive dragon from claiming its prize if provoked."

Ginny and Ron laugh, and Ginny speaks up. "Fred and George are right. Bill can only do so much."

Draco and Daphne look at each other and smirk. "Well then should we test our theory further."

Harry groans. "Do we have to?" His friends all laugh. "Yes."

Bill puts his hand on Charlie's shoulder to keep him from charging in. "Maybe we should go take a walk."

Charlie shrugs off his brother's hand. "I'm fine Bill I swear. I just want to watch him interact with his friends, especially since they are from three of the four houses." _*Thank fucking Merlin that Cedric isn't there right now or I would really lose my shit. *_

Bill looks at his brothers and then back at Charlie and sighs. _*What are they doing over there? Either they are just hanging out and don't realize Charlie is standing here or they are doing this on purpose to see what he does. Either way this is not going to end well. *_

Draco and Daphne look at each other then, they each kiss Harry on each cheek. Harry blushes and ducks his head waiting for the explosion. _*Oh, shit he is pissed right now, and all hell is about to break lose. Come on Char stay calm please. * _*Guys I think you should all back up a few paces. He isn't happy."

Charlie is pissed off and can feel the need to grab Harry and devour him itching to take over. He takes a deep breath and leaves the great hall. _*Harry. *_

Harry shudders at the tone of Charlie's voice. _*Yes, love? *_

_*I'm only going to say this once but if you don't come to our room in the next ten minutes, I will take you in front of everyone in the great hall and I won't care who would be watching. * _Harry feels himself get hot all over and he looks at his friends. "I have to go guys I will see you eventually." He gets up and walks up to Bill. "If you don't see me by tomorrow please send out a search party."

Bill laughs. "I don't want to walk into whatever it is that he is going to be doing to you but if I don't see you in the next two days then I will I swear."

Harry nods glumly. "Fair enough, thanks Bill." Harry walks out of the great hall towards his and Charlie's room.

**End of Chapter 11**

**I kind of ended on a cliff hanger. I wanted to make sure you all had a lot to think about. If you have any suggestions for future chapters let me know and don't forget I have voting open for my next story so please let me know your vote.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Legacy Descendants

**Other Half of My Soul**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and mature themes**

**Hello to my fellow readers. I want to thank you all for your continued support of my work. I still have voting open for my next couple pairing and where they are from in regards to their manga's or just from Harry Potter, so please vote. There is going to be more sexual scenes in these chapters than there were in the beginning due to the nature of Charlie and Harry's soul bond, so please don't get mad, I can't please everyone and if you don't like it please don't send hate.**

**One other detail I wanted to discuss that I totally forgot about was Harry and Charlie's heights. Harry is 5'11 and Charlie is 6'1. I have adjusted many of the characters ages in this story so please don't hate me for that either, it is just easier to work the story this way. A few other notes I wanted to go over are.**

**1\. Charlie and Harry have now been together for two months at the start of this chapter.**

**2\. Charlie and Harry do have to the ability of telepathy, so they can have full blown conversations with one another through their mind link on top of being able to feel each other's emotions through their soul mark.**

**3\. Charlie has creature blood in him that has not been discovered yet, so calling him a possessive dragon is extremely accurate.**

**4\. Bill also has undiscovered creature blood in him that allows him to be Fleur's Veela mate. He is also 24 years old in this story.**

**4\. Severus is 4 months pregnant at the beginning of this chapter.**

**5\. Sirius, Severus, and Remus are all 34 years of age.**

**6\. Surprise character is 31.**

**Well now onto the story and this one is EXTREMELY important so please pay attention. There is only a small lemon in this chapter because of what needs to be covered. If you want a longer on let me know and I will add it in the next chapter. Also, I had to reupload this chapter because of changes I had to make. Bear with me and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can if I continue to receive positive feedback from this.**

**_Previously:_**

_Luna looks up and smirks then looks at Harry. "Don't look now Harry, but two red heads are behind you."_

_Harry chuckles. "What is he doing?"_

_Luna smiles. "He is standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest just watching us."_

_Draco looks at Harry. "Why is he standing there like that and why aren't you going over there?"_

_Daphne answers for Harry. "We are testing a theory that Charlie has a specific type that makes him the most jealous when they get too close to Harry."_

_Blaise looks at her. "So, I'm guessing our first test is blondes?"_

_Daphne laughs. "Yep we are, and I think it is working."_

_Hermione laughs as well. "Well of course it's working his mate is being sandwiched between two blondes right now who are both beautiful in their own right." Draco and Daphne blush at this comment._

_Ron looks over at his brothers discreetly. "It looks like Bill is trying to keep Charlie from causing a scene."_

_Fred smirks. "Bill maybe the oldest and the one Charlie listens to the most.."_

_George finishes. "But that doesn't mean he can stop our possessive dragon from claiming its prize if provoked."_

_Ginny and Ron laugh, and Ginny speaks up. "Fred and George are right. Bill can only do so much."_

_Draco and Daphne look at each other and smirk. "Well then should we test our theory further."_

_Harry groans. "Do we have to?" His friends all laugh. "Yes."_

_Bill puts his hand on Charlie's shoulder to keep him from charging in. "Maybe we should go take a walk."_

_Charlie shrugs off his brother's hand. "I'm fine Bill I swear. I just want to watch him interact with his friends, especially since they are from three of the four houses."_

_Bill looks at his brothers and then back at Charlie and sighs. *What are they doing over there? Either they are just hanging out and don't realize Charlie is standing here or they are doing this on purpose to see what he does. Either way this is not going to end well. *_

_Draco and Daphne look at each other then, they each kiss Harry on each cheek. Harry blushes and ducks his head waiting for the explosion. *Oh, shit he is pissed right now, and all hell is about to break lose. Come on Char stay calm please. * *Guys I think you should all back up a few paces. He isn't happy."_

_Charlie is pissed off and can feel the need to grab Harry and devour him itching to take over. He takes a deep breath and leaves the great hall. *Harry. *_

_Harry shudders at the tone of Charlie's voice. *Yes, love? *_

_*I'm only going to say this once but if you don't come to our room in the next ten minutes, I will take you in front of everyone in the great hall. * Harry feels himself get hot all over and he looks at his friends. "I have to go guys I will see you eventually." He gets up and walks up to Bill. "If you don't see me by tomorrow please send out a search party."_

_Bill laughs. "I don't want to walk into whatever it is that he is going to be doing to you but if I don't see you in the next two days then I will I swear."_

_Harry nods glumly. "Fair enough, thanks Bill." Harry walks out of the great hall towards his and Charlie's room._

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

**Chapter 12 The Legacy Descendants**

Harry finally reached his and Charlie's living quarters and stopped at the portrait. _*Should I go in or hide somewhere else before you find me? I think I changed my mind. I can't do this; you are way to pissed right now and I'm a bit terrified at the moment. I think I'm just going to leave now. * _Before Harry can even process what is happening the portrait swings open and Harry is met by a shirtless and dangerous looking Charlie Weasley and Harry gulps. _*Oh shit, not good. *_ Harry tries to keep calm keep himself from running in the opposite direction. "Uh, hey Char."

Charlie folds his arms in front of his is 6'1 frame and stares down at Harry's slightly smaller 5'11 frame. "Uh hey Char is all you're going to say right now?"

Harry looks nervous and refuses to meet his mates' furious eyes. "Um yeah? But you know I think I'm going to head down to the dungeons and check on Sev and dad." Harry spins around and waits for a split second that will cost him his escape.

Charlie chuckles darkly. "Oh, I don't think so Harry, but that's a nice attempt." Charlie grabs Harry's arm and pulls him back into their room and flat against his chest while whispering in his ear. "Not after that little display downstairs in the great hall. No, the only place you are going is in our bedroom where I'm going to tie you to the bed and show you who you belong to." Charlie then proceeds to lick Harry's earlobe and palms him roughly through his clothes.

Harry shudders and groans at the same time. "Shit Char, I'm sorry, okay? Would it help if I said I was against their dumb idea of trying to make you jealous?"

Charlie slips his hand inside Harry's pants and grabs him roughly and again proceeds to lick his earlobe. Then he moves down his neck and growls when Harry's shirt his blocking his only way to his mates' tattoo. He borrows some of Harry's power and quickly and silently dispels Harry's shirt and proceeds to bite down on his tattoo and a load groan/whine can be heard from Harry. "It would seem like you didn't learn your lesson from a few days ago so I'm going to have to teach it to you again."

"But I really should go check in with Sev and dad." Harry is trying his hardest to resist his jealous mate at the moment.

Charlie growls and brings Harry's body into his own even tighter than before. "No one will be seeing you again until I say so. They were already told not to expect you again until we go to Gringotts in three days. So, until then you are at my mercy love and I don't plan to let you out of my sight until then."

Harry quietly moans. "Fuck….." Harry tries to think of a way to get out of this situation and evade his extremely jealous, possessive, and pissed off mate. _*I have to do something or if I don't, walking will be completely out of the question once you are done with me Char. Damn it, you guys, why did you have to do this to me?_

Charlie whispers in Harry's ear. "You better throw your most powerful silencing and spells now love because we are going to need them."

Harry shudders and feels goose pimples spread through his skin at the implications from his mate and does as he is told. "Done."

"Good." Charlie spins him around so Harry is facing him and tilts his chin up so he can capture his lips possessively with his own. He pulls back slightly a minute later to look into Harry's emerald eyes. "Like I said earlier you won't be leaving here until I say so." Charlie's other hand not holding his chin moves down on his mates' body and briefly rubs against his clothed member, earning a groan from his mate. "These need to go."

Harry bites his lip to keep the sounds in but he does nod in agreement.

**Mild lemon below**

Charlie drags Harry to their bedroom and places him in front of one of the bedposts with his stomach against it. Then he takes his pants and boxers off followed by his own. He walks behind Harry and kisses his tattoo and whispers in his ear. "You may want to hold onto that pole love."

Harry gulps but complies by wrapping his arms around the pole and spreading his legs so Charlie has room to move.

Charlie smirks and kisses his tattoo again feeling him shudder against him. "Very good love. Here we go." Charlie mutters a spell to make Harry loose and then lines himself up and thrusts inside him. "Mhmmm..I will never get tired of feeling this."

Harry is so glad he held on or he would have fallen to the floor from his jelly legs. "Me too Char, me too. Keep going please."

Charlie complies and continues to thrust a bit faster. _*Don't get used to this treatment love because I will be showing you who you belong to later. * _One of his hands trails down to Harry's neglected member and slowly starts to stroke it.

Harry can already feel his end coming. "Charlie….I'm not going to last long if you do that at the same time."

Charlie smirks and turns Harry's head and kisses him then pulls back looking into his eyes. "That's the point love." He pulls all out until only the tip is left then thrusts back in hard hitting Harry's bundle of nerves.

Harry is in heaven the moment Charlie hits his special spot and can't keep the moan/scream from escaping his lips. "Charlie…Fuck love."

Charlie kisses the side of his mates' neck and then whispers in his hear. "Cum for me boo."

Harry releases a minute later while breathing hard. "You didn't finish."

Charlie smirks again. "Don't worry we aren't done so I have plenty of time for that."

True to Charlie's promise to Harry, they were not seen for the next three days and no one even tried to interrupt them unless they wanted to face down an angry possessive dragon.

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

3 days later Sirius, Severus, Harry, Bill, and Charlie arrive at Gringotts for their meeting with director Ragnork.

Bill looks at his companions and asks. "So, what do we suppose this meeting is about?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Probably something to do with the letters we received a few days ago."

Sirius smirks. "Pup it was actually was a week and a half ago, what have you been doing?"

Harry blushes bright red and Bill, Charlie, and Sirius try to hide their grins while Severus smacks Sirius upside the head. "Again, Sev?"

Severus has his own smirk. "Well when you do something stupid then yes again Siri." They all try to hide their grins as Scrapclaw walks up to them. "Good afternoon my lords. The director is ready to see you now." They all nod and follow the goblin to the director's office. They file into the room and sit down in the seats surrounding his desk.

Director Ragnork looks up and gives them a smile. "Good afternoon gentlemen, I assume your trip over here was good. I think we should jump right into the matters we need to discuss today." He turns his attention to Bill and Charlie first. "It has come to our attention that the both of you inherited some creature blood."

Bill and Charlie look at each other in shock then look back at the director. "We did?"

Ragnork nods his head. "Yes, you did." He pulls up his paper and hands it to them. "As you can see Bill, you have inherited some fairy or fae blood from the Gawain line and you Charlie well this really doesn't surprise me, but you inherited some dragon blood from both the Gawain and Prevell lines. More specifically for you it is of the Hungarian Horntail species."

Harry sits there and chuckles a bit. "Of course, it would be that one Char. I guess my tattoo makes even more sense now and calling you a possessive dragon makes more sense now too."

Bill snorts. "Harry even before we knew this, we knew Charlie would be that way with his future partner. I mean he is a Weasley after all and we aren't the best at sharing."

Harry laughs then looks back at the director. "I'm assuming we are going to be talking about the letters you sent last week."

Ragnork nods his head. "That would be correct your majesty. As we stated in the letter 15 old lines have been resurrected with your acceptance of the Emery line and these families were all sworn to protect to the crown. 20 letters were sent out to the descendants of these lines plus the other heirs as well that will not receive the lordship."

Sirius thinks about this for a minute then looks at the director. "So, you said 15 old families but how many heirs are there?"

"There are technically 8 but they are under no obligation to protect the crown as long as there is a lord or lady from their line filling that role. As soon as all the lords and ladies have come in and accepted their inheritance then we will have a meeting here to discuss the next steps. When Merlin and Arthur were alive, they had the Knights of the Round Table protecting them so their descendants will make up a new group which you Lord Emery will name."

Harry looks at the director. "Okay well let me think about this for a minute." Harry then looks at Charlie. _*What do you think we should name this crew Char?"_

Charlie shrugs his shoulders. _*That's entirely up to you my love. Something with descendants in it would probably be pretty easy to remember and not to mention cool. *_

Harry chuckles then looks back at the director. "I think I'm going to call them The Legacy Descendants." Everyone in the room smiles at hearing the chosen name.

Sirius ruffles Harry's hair. "Good choice Bambi."

Harry whines. "Siri stop please."

Ragnork smiles as well. "Then it shall be named that. Do you have name for anyone else that would want to defend the kingdom?"

Harry thinks for a minute. "How about The Legacy Knights?"

"Very good, that will be marked as well. Now Lord Emery I know Lord Gawain and Lord Kay have been training you on the history so now you need to be trained on etiquette and battle strategy, so I believe there is someone that you need to meet."

Harry looks at the director. "I have a question before we continue, is that alright director?" Director Ragnork nods and Harry continues. "Am I allowed to know who the descendants are from the other families or do I still need to wait?"

Director Ragnork leans back in his chair and thinks carefully. "I can probably let you see the list, but we are still waiting on a few of them to respond as a few of them have been a bit difficult to track down."

Harry nods his head even though he is a bit confused. "Thank you very much director. I appreciate all of your help."

Director Ragnork nods his head and smiles. "You are most welcome your majesty. Here is this list and I will tell you now that there are going to be a few names on there that you will be surprised about." The director hands Harry the list and he watches as the young lord looks down then looks back up in shock before handing him the list back.

"I think shocked would be a bit of an understatement." Charlie, Sirius, and Severus all look at Harry with confusion written on their faces. "How is HE on the list?"

**15 ancient and noble houses. Bedivere, Bors, Brunor, Galahad, Gawain, Gaheris, Geraint, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Kay, Lamorak, Lancelot, Pellinore, Percival, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.**

**The heirs to these lines are. Sirius Black and Heir Apparent Regulus Black, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Seamus Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass, Viktor Krum, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle, William Weasley and Heir Apparent's Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Blaise Zabini.**

"I understand you are confused but until we find him, I can't begin to give you an answer. I think we are close so hopefully I will be able to shed some light on that soon as for now you have someone that you need to meet. You may enter."

All four heads turn towards the door and before anyone moves Sirius falls to the ground. "Reg?"

A man around the age of 31 walks into the office and gently goes over to Sirius taking him into his arms. "Hey big brother."

Sirius breaks down into sobs and holds onto his older brother. "H-how are you here?"

Regulus holds onto Sirius and rubs his back then looks up to see Severus' shocked expression. "Good to see you again Sev."

"I'm going to have to ask the same question as my mate. How are you here, we all thought you were dead."

Regulus nods glumly. "I know and I'm sorry that you all had to think that but a plot much bigger than anyone thought was going on and in order to not raise suspicion I had to go into hiding. That is until I received a letter stating that the heir to Merlin Emery and Arthur Pendragon was found and had come of age."

Sirius pulls back from his brother's embrace and rubs the tears away. "Bambi, come here please."

Harry nods his head and walks over to Sirius who pulls on his hand bringing him down to the ground with the two gentlemen.

Sirius looks at Regulus. "Reg I would like you to meet your nephew, Harrison Julian Potter-Black. Harry I would like you to meet your uncle, Regulus Artucus Black, he is my younger brother."

Harry smiles at him. "It's nice to finally meet you uncle."

Regulus shows confusion on his face for a brief second but quickly shakes it away and smile back. "Its nice to meet you too Harry. Sirius how?"

Before anyone can answer Director Ragnork interrupts. "I think we should continue this discussion later we do still have some important things to discuss." The three men nod their heads and they go back towards their seats.

Sirius looks at the director. "Since Regulus is alive doesn't the title of Lord Black fall back to him now, since our mother cut me off the title went to Reg."

Regulus looks at his brother and shakes his head. "No, it stays with you, mother was never successful in cutting you from the lordship. Plus, I never wanted to be the head, you are by far a much better match for it than I am."

Harry walks back over and skips over his seat in favor of sitting in Charlie's lap instead. "Very good now while I do understand that there are many things you gentlemen need to discuss with one another we have much to discuss concerning his majesty. However, Heir Apparent Kay-Black is correct Lord Kay-Black; the titles stay with you because your family magic chose you, that's why your mother was unable to remove you from the lordship."

Sirius nods his head feeling overwhelmed. _*Sev. *_

Severus hears his mate and holds onto his hand for support. _*It's going to be okay Padfoot. * _Then another thought comes into his head regarding their last meeting here and he looks at the director. "Have you made any progress in the investigation regarding Harry and Grindelwald?"

The director looks at him. "That is one of the things we needed to discuss. We are still unsure of how any of this occurred, but we are fairly certain that Voldemort is Grindelwald in disguise. This is the only explanation as to how a piece of his soul got inside of his majesty as a baby."

Regulus is shocked. "Wait, you mean to tell me there was a horcrux living inside of my nephew?"

Sirius looks at his brother. "Reg calm down and we will explain everything later I promise." Regulus takes a few deep breathes and nods his head. Sirius then turns his attention back towards the director. "Okay so we don't know how but at least we know everyone has been severely deceived. Now I understand the importance of training Harry before he takes the throne and the secrecy behind it all."

Director nods his head. "Yes, and we will have to continue to do that until he is ready, and we have a full plan in place to stop Grindelwald and unfortunately the young lord is the only one who can defeat."

Harry goes pales. "Wait, what? Didn't Dumbledore defeat him before?"

"He did but because your mate now holds the title of Lord Prevell the elder wand does not respond to Albus Dumbledore anymore."

Charlie can feel the confusion coming from his mate and he wraps his arms around him and holds him close to his chest, then he looks at the director. "Director Ragnork, Harry doesn't know what you are talking about. Since he was raised by muggles, he knows nothing of the wizarding world."

Ragnork growls darkly. "What do you mean he knows nothing?"

Harry speaks up. "I didn't find out I was a wizard until Hagrid our game keeper came to me and handed me my Hogwarts acceptance letter."

A collective gasp can be heard before they all shout. "WHAT!"

Bill takes a few deep breaths and walks over to his brothers and just stands behind them knowing they can feel his support without having to say anything. "Sirius you need to calm down before you send your son into a panic attack."

Sirius looks at Bill then looks at Harry and sags into his chair. "I'm sorry Bambi."

Harry turns his body and places his head on Charlie's chest. _*Char I need to feel your tattoo. Can I? * _Charlie just nods and Harry releases a few of his buttons and places his hand on Charlie's tattoo and instantly feels calmer. _*Thank you love. *_

Charlie kisses the top of his head and smiles. _*Your welcome boo. But next time you don't need to ask, I can feel your emotions remember. *_

Harry blushes and buries his face into Charlie's neck giving it a brief kiss. _*I totally forgot about that for a minute. I'm still getting used to all of this. *_

Charlie smiles and holds him a little tighter._ *I understand boo, I have a difficult time with this sometimes too, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's nice to know that we were literally made for each other. *_

Director Ragnork rubs his temples in frustration. "I see we have a lot more work to do than I originally had thought, and those muggles need to be brought to justice."

Severus can sense what Harry is probably thinking and looks at the director. "You have my full permission to punish the two males but spare his aunt please. She is not a bad person and tried everything she could to keep him safe from her husband and son."

Ragnork sighs. "I suppose you are right, but she still needs to be reprimanded for allowing harm to come to her nephew."

Sirius snorts. "I'm not going to argue with any of that nor am I going to stop you from doing what needs to be done to those retched muggles, no one can hurt my son and get away with it."

Bill agrees. "I agree with you Sirius, no one can hurt my little brother and get away with it. Director do you want me to start at the very beginning with Harry?"

Ragnork nods his head. "Yes, I do. This time you are going to need to work closely with Lord Kay-Black and Heir Apparent Kay-Black."

Bill nods his head and looks at Regulus and Sirius. "Are you two okay with doing that." The two men look at him with a 'are you serious' look and Bill laughs. "Hey, I didn't want to assume anything."

Ragnork summons a small box and looks at the group. "There is one other thing that needs to be completed before we leave here." He sends the box towards Severus. "It has come to our attention that you are the sole heir to the Prince line."

Severus sits there shocked for a moment before Sirius shakes him out of it. "What do you need me to do?"

Ragnork smiles. "Just place the ring on your right ring finger and say I accept and the rest the lordship will go to you."

Severus does as he asks and once the ring is on his finger he says. "I accept the lordship of the Prince line." As soon as this is done, he feels a rush of magic flood through him before it settles a minute later.

Ragnork smiles. "Good. Now that should be it for today and once we find the last few members of you Legacy Descendants your majesty, we will call you all here to go over the next course of action."

The men all nod and have an unspoken agreement to answer the questions that each of them needs to ask one another. Before they leave Harry bows to the director. "Thank you again for all of your help with this Director Ragnork."

In a move that catches each of the occupants of the room by surprise, Director Ragnork bows in front of Harry. "The pleasure is all mine your majesty. As I said before the goblin race is at your disposal and you are never need to bow to us again your majesty."

Harry is shocked but smiles. "Thank you Ragnork I am very humbled. I look forward to our next meeting." They all leave the bank.

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

The group decides to take their discussion to the Room of Requirements. Harry looks at the others. "Shouldn't we let the headmaster know that we brought someone to the castle?"

Before they get to the door they hear. "There is no need, I already know. It is very good to see you again Regulus."

Regulus smiles at the director. "It is good to see you again too headmaster. I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

Dumbledore shakes his head and smiles. "I don't mind at all but after you are done talking, I will need to talk with you alone in my office."

"Of course, headmaster." Dumbledore smiles and they hear a trill. Fawkes flies towards them and instead of settling on Dumbledore's shoulder like he usually does and lands on Harry's and rubs his head affectionately against Harry's face.

Harry beams and rubs the Phoenix's head softly. "Hey boy I missed you and you are getting so big already."

The men stand astonished except for Dumbledore who stands there with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well Harry it would appear that someone has taken quiet the liking to you."

Harry smiles and continues to rub Fawkes. "I like him too; he saved my life. You are an absolutely incredible bird aren't you boy?"

Fawkes trills again happily in response. Dumbledore looks at his familiar knowingly. "Do you want to stay with Harry Fawkes?" His familiar trills happily again and Dumbledore just smiles and turns around. "You can come back whenever you want Fawkes, just keep him safe." He starts walking away.

Harry looks at him confused. "Wait, headmaster what is going on?"

Dumbledore doesn't turn around but answers him. "Look into his eyes Harry and you will know the answer." Then he finally walks away from the group.

Charlie looks at his mate astonished. "You know love, you never cease to amaze me."

Harry looks at him questioningly and Sirius laughs. "Let's go inside the room and get comfortable before we explain things to my clueless son."

Harry looks affronted. "Hey! Don't be mean Siri." A door appears in front of the men and they all go into the room surprised at what they see. The room proved them with a fireplace, three comfortable looking couches and even another door which has a bathroom and a bedroom attached.

Bill whistles impressed. "This room never ceases to amaze me at how it always goes above and beyond what you expect."

Regulus laughs along with Bill. "I know it is amazing what this room can do." Then he turns serious and looks at the others. "I think we have a lot to talk about." The others nod and they all head to the couches surrounding the fireplace. Sirius and Severus sit on one couch, Harry and Charlie sit on another, and Bill and Regulus sit down on opposite ends of the last remaining couch while Fawkes stays nestled on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looks at everyone. "Alright before we start can anyone please explain to me what just happened outside in the hall with Fawkes?"

Charlie kisses his cheek. "You gained a new familiar love."

Harry sits there stunned. "Oh shit, Hedwig is going to be so jealous." Everyone laughs.

Severus stop laughing and looks at them. "Where should we start this discussion?"

Sirius looks at his brother. "I think we should start with why the hell you let me believe you were dead this whole time. Reg, do you have any idea what I went through when mum told me you were never coming home." Sirius tries to keep his emotions in check.

Regulus looks down in shame then looks back up. "I am so sorry that I put you through that Sirius. I never wanted to hurt you, however once I discovered a bit more of what was really going on I knew I needed to get out or you really would have lost me, and that was something I could never allow to happen."

Severus looks at Regulus. "What did you discover that made you go into hiding?"

Regulus sighs and looks at Harry then back at Sirius and Severus. "I learned that Voldemort was not actually who he said he was, Grindelwald was using Tom Riddle's identity so he could hide his own. I also learned that the real Tom Riddle was being held captive somewhere and I to this day I haven't been able to figure out where. He is also my soulmate."

There is a collective gasp and some confusion written on the faces of the Weasley's. Harry looks at them. "Tom Riddle is the person who we all believed was running around as Lord Voldemort. I found this out in my second year and I never would have known that this information was false."

Regulus looks at his nephew. "How did you find out about his identity; I didn't think anyone knew who he really was before he took up the identity of Lord Voldemort."

"The Chamber of Secrets had been opened in my second year and one of his horcrux's was controlling another student through his old diary. When I went down there to save her, he told me who he was."

Regulus nods his head then stops. "Wait, wasn't there a creature down in the chamber?"

Harry looks down at his hands suddenly nervous because only a few people knew what he did. "Yeah there was a Basilisk down there and I killed it."

Sirius, Regulus, Bill, and Charlie all just blink at him shocked. Severus is the only one in the room of occupants that knew the true extent of the incident and what Harry had to do down in the chamber. Charlie and Bill knew he defeated the snake but not the other details.

"I almost died down there too. Fawkes came to me and saved me after one of its teeth lodged into my arm after I stabbed it through the mouth with Gryffindor's sword. After that I stabbed the diary repeatedly and destroyed the past self, which I guess now we knew was one of his horcrux's." Harry bravely looks up to observe the looks of the other occupants. He feels himself being pulled into Charlie's lap and hugged tightly to his chest.

Regulus is stunned. "How in the world did a 14-year-old take on a fully-grown Basilisk and live? I mean how the hell did that even happen?"

Harry shakes his head. "A lot of luck mostly. If I'm being honest uncle Reg, I have been facing Voldemort since my first year here. My third year was the only year I didn't."

Severus changes topics. "So now that we know why you went into hiding Regulus we can move on to other topics."

Regulus nods. "You're right Severus. Brother how is it that Harry Potter is your son?"

Bill puts a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "Try not to fly off the handle once you hear this story, it isn't pleasant." Regulus raises an eyebrow at him but nods.

Sirius holds onto his mates' hand before speaking. "When Voldemort killed Harry's parent's he was supposed to come live with me, but I went after Pettigrew and he staged his death which I was framed for and sent to Azkaban without a trial. So, Harry was sent to live with his muggle relatives." Sirius has to growl after he says this which leads to Severus wrapping his arms around him. _*Thanks love. * __"So_ anyway, long story short I broke out and with the help of Remus and Severus we caught Pettigrew and I was cleared of all charges. After the tournament was over last year Madame Bones gave me custody of Harry."

"So, you adopted him then?"

Sirius shakes his head. "No, I didn't. I only adopted him in November. I didn't know if he would want that, so I waited."

Regulus looks at Sirius. "There is something that you're not telling me, what is it?"

Sirius just smiles at him. "I figured you would sort that out quickly. There are a few things actually. The first being his muggles relatives abused him minus his aunt."

Regulus gets pissed off and stands up. "Where. The. Hell Do. They. Live. I'm going to kill them! No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

Sirius stands up and walks over putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "REG calm down. Harry is okay, we got him out of there and he never has to go back them. You heard what Director Ragnork said, they are going to be punished. Bambi can you come over here so he can calm down please, he needs to see that you are okay. That is if Charlie will let you go."

Harry blushes and wiggles his way out of Charlie's arms and gets up quickly before he can be recaptured by his mate. Then he walks over towards Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius smiles at his son and walks over putting his hands proudly on the back of Harry's shoulders. "Reg he is right here. I promise he is okay; you just need to look at him."

Regulus turns his body and looks at his nephew while slowly inspecting him. "You are sure you're okay?"

Harry smiles and feels touched by his caring tone. "Yes, I promise I'm okay. Siri got me out of there, and I have had a lot of help getting better from them."

Regulus looks conflicted. "Can I hug you?" Harry just nods and Regulus immediately pulls Harry into a hug. "Thank you big bro, I really needed this." He pulls back a few minutes later and he watches as Harry walks back over towards the red head named Charlie and sees his nephew being pulled back into his lap. "Alright so I have another question. What is going on over there?" He points towards Charlie and Harry as he sits down next to Bill.

Bill, Sirius, and Severus smirk. Then Severus looks at the couple. "Charlie came to Hogwarts to be our new Care of Magical Creatures professor."

Bill takes over for Severus. "My little brother over there has been in love with your nephew for a while now and decided to put his dragon handler job on hold so he could be closer to Harry."

Regulus raises an eyebrow at this comment and looks at Charlie. "You're a dragon handler?"

Charlie nods his head. "Yes, I am, or I was. I haven't decided what I'm going to do after Harry graduates. I know I don't have the heart to go back and leave him here before that occurs."

Regulus looks at his nephew next. "Did you feel the same way about him when he came here?"

Harry smiles and nods his head. "Yes, I did but when he came here, I was already in a relationship with someone else and Charlie patiently waited for me. In August I found out I was pregnant and in September I lost the baby and Charlie came here early to be my support system, he is the only one that I open up to."

Regulus soaks up all the information and has some more questions. "Okay I have a few more questions then. The first being what happened that caused you to miscarry, the second being why is Charlie the only person you open up to, and lastly what is he to you now?"

Charlie knows Harry is going to have a hard time answering the first question, so he rubs Harry's tattoo and soul mark to sooth him. "We aren't sure what happened exactly the only thing that anyone knows is that he was poisoned, and it was only met to attack the baby. We think a love interest of the other father had something to do with it, but we aren't 100% sure about that."

Regulus looks at his brother. "I'm pretty sure with the two of us working together we can figure out exactly what happened, what do you say little brother, should we team up?"

Sirius smirks. "Absolutely, I would love nothing more than to find the culprit and bring them to justice. I also think we should bring in Moony to help and do this Marauder style."

Regulus matches his brother's smirk. "Very good, I look forward to working with the two of you." Then his expression turns serious as he looks back at Harry. "Now you need to answer the next question, why is Charlie the only person you will open up to?"

Harry briefly looks at his mate then back at his uncle. "Um Charlie has always been a person that I could go to from the first time I met him when I was 13. Since then that feeling has only gotten stronger and now he is the only one that can break through my walls and get me to open up about how I'm really feeling and he also manages to get me to tell him when I'm going through something that I'm struggling to deal with. The answer to your last question is that he is my boyfriend but also back in December during our second week of break Charlie and I discovered that we are soulmates." Harry feels Charlie's love and adoration through their bond, and he turns his head and leans in kissing him on lips briefly before pulling away.

Regulus looks at Charlie with a glare. "You better not hurt my nephew or there will be hell to pay and I can assure you that it won't be pleasant for you."

Charlie gulps but nods. "I understand Regulus, but I can promise you that will never happen because I would already be doomed from self-inflicted punishment."

Sirius looks at his brother. "You really don't have to worry about that happening Reg, these two have an incredibly strong bond and I'm pretty sure the wizarding world hasn't seen one this strong since Merlin and Arthur." Regulus looks at Sirius incredulously.

Harry smiles. "We can already communicate just by thinking and we can have full conversations with our minds."

The other men in the room minus Charlie drop their jaws to the floor. Then Bill starts to laugh. "Well damn you two. You two will certainly be a force to be reckoned with."

Severus shakes off his shock and agrees. "I agree with William on this one Harry. This was not something I was expecting to happen."

Harry forms a smirk on his face. "Haven't you been around me my whole life Sev? Don't you know to already expect the unexpected from me?"

"Cheeky brat." Severus can't keep the smile off his face as he says this, however.

"Now I just have to figure out a way to get rid of the pink toad?" Regulus just looks at him. "I'm talking about 'Professor Umbridge' that was appointed by Fudge to basically take over the school."

"That reminds me Harry. I'm pretty sure that you and the other founder kids just have to come together and kick her out, but you have to do it at the same time. You don't even need any reason to do it."

"Yeah but I feel like we should have solid evidence first otherwise that may look really bad on the school if we just kick her out without justification. I mean we all know why but outsiders wouldn't know why we were doing it."

Sirius whistles. "You have a really beautiful mind Bambi. You would seriously give Lily and James a run for their money."

Harry blushes. "Stop it Siri."

Charlie kisses his mate on the cheek. "He's right you know love, you're mind really is a beautiful thing to behold, we can just look at your grades as evidence. I mean you moved up to number three in your entire grade in just half a school year."

Harry whines embarrassed. "Charlie…You're not helping."

Everyone laughs and Harry turns serious again. "You're positive that is all we have to do Bill?"

Bill nods. "Yes, I'm sure Harry."

Severus looks at Harry. "Didn't you say that the castle likes to talk to you and open up secret passageways, so you get to your classes on time?"

Harry nods his head. "Yeah I did and if the castle doesn't Fawkes here gets me to my classes on time." He rubs the bird's feathers earning him a happy trill. "That reminds me Uncle Reg would you like to be an instructor for The Founders?"

"What is that Harry?"

"It's a defense group that my friends somehow convinced me to run since Umbridge won't teach the students anything."

Regulus smirks. "Of course, I would be honored to help you Harry."

Harry beams. "Awesome. I think we need to gather Cedric, Luna, and Daphne in the next couple of days and discuss some ways of how we want to do this. I know you, Sirius, and Remus will find evidence of who was responsible to my miscarriage and I have a feeling Umbridge was somehow involved. You three should include the twins in your plans, they could be extremely helpful."

Sirius smiles and nods. "I think you're right Bambi, those two troublemakers would do anything for you so it shouldn't be too difficult to get them to help us."

Severus absently rubs his belly and does a tempus charm. "I think we should all call it a day and rest. Then we should restart our meetings with your group Harry."

Harry nods his head and smiles. "How are the little ones doing Sev?"

Severus smiles. "They are doing good. Poppy thinks they will be ready to come out at 8 months instead of 9 months."

Regulus just gives his brother an expecting look and Sirius looks back at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that Sev and I are expecting twins in 4 months."

Regulus beams at his brother and gives him a hug. "That is amazing little brother. You always wanted to have kids of your own and I'm glad you are getting that chance now, well you have Harry now too so I guess you have always been a dad in a sense since the day he was born."

Sirius smiles and nods. "Yeah I am extremely blessed and thankful for what I have been given."

Harry gets off of Charlie's lap and gives his dad a big hug. "I am too Siri; you are an amazing dad."

Bill decides to break the serious mood. "Alright well I think it's time to let the couples debrief from today and Regulus and I will see you all in a couple of days. Harry, Regulus, Sirius, and I will meet and discuss how to best train you then once we have a plan, we will let you know."

Harry nods his head. "Okay Bill that sounds good." He turns his attention to his mate. "Come on Char lets head back to our rooms." Charlie nods and the two of them leave. They are followed out by the rest of the small group and Fawkes who flies after Harry and Charlie.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to write but I finally got it done. I wanted to let you know that the heirs are only listed in alphabetical order and not in the order to which lines they belong to, you will have to wait a bit longer to find out who they belong to.**

**Let me know what you guys think and please leave any suggestions you may have.**


	13. Author Note

**Hello to my amazing readers and future readers. I had some things that I wanted to run by to you all and I was hoping that you would be able to help me. I want to create a few more stories while still continuing with my two current. I apologize if you got excited thinking this was a chapter update. I am currently working on Chapter 11 so please hang tight.**

**Harry Potter and Pairings:**

**Harry/Seamus**

**Harry/Daphne**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Draco/Hermione**

**My Hero Academia and Pairing:**

**Todoroki/Midoryia**

**Black Clover and Pairing:**

**Asta/Yuno**

**Fairytale and pairing:**

**Natsu/Gray**

**Let me know what you would like to see and if you have any other pairings you would like to see please let me know.**


End file.
